Realizations
by Cherie Dee
Summary: Sequel to Matchmaker Misao...Sanosuke Sagara is getting married in one hectic weekend. Or is he? Friendship, love, family, and what keeps them together during the best and worst times life has to offer.
1. Prologue: Reunion

Prologue: Reunion

            Dr. Megumi Takani smoothed her hair back as she adjusted the strap of her carry-on bag. Her dark eyes surveyed her surroundings at Norfolk Airport. 

            "Are you all right?" a voice came up beside her.

            She gave her significant other a reassuring smile. "Yes. Why?"

            "Just making sure." Aoshi Shinomori tightened his grip on his rollaway bag and glanced to his right side, where his adoptive teenage daughter was eagerly staring out the window as snow fell in particles. "Misao, let's go."

            "Okay!"

            The three headed away from the terminal, making their way towards the exit near security. 

            "I've never been to the East Coast," Megumi mused. "I've lived on Hawaii all my life…the air is certainly different…"

            More like chilly. She had dressed for warm weather on the flight from Honolulu to Los Angeles. But once in the LA airport, she had changed from her sundress to a maroon sweater V-neck sweater dress and knee high boots. Aoshi had pretty much worn the same outfit, only adding layers as they got into colder climate. He wore dark slacks and a long sleeved gray collared shirt with a black sweater and leather jacket over it. His daughter had done the same layering up method, wearing a thick fleece jacket over her shirts. 

            It was an interesting situation. Megumi never imagined that she'd be attending her ex-boyfriend's wedding. Not many women still were good friends with their exes. And not many men would be happy about that. But Aoshi had been very understanding. He wasn't like most men, and for that, she considered herself very fortunate. 

            Megumi pulled on her fleece coat as they made their way through the airport to the arrivals terminal. 

            A whistle caught their attention. The three turned to the source of a sound, seeing a man in blue jeans and white hooded sweatshirt wave at them before making his way towards them. 

            "Sanosuke?" Megumi's eyes widened before smiling in greeting. "You got here just in time…"

            He gave her a brief hug. "Glad you could make it, fox-lady."

            She patted his back in response. "It's good to see you, too, Sano." 

            Aoshi stepped forward, hand out. "Congratulations, Sagara."

            Sano shook it enthusiastically. "Thanks and thanks for coming. Do you guys need anything before I take us back to the house?"

            "A rental car would have been nice so we won't inconvenience you," Megumi said wryly. 

            Sanosuke took Misao and Megumi's bags from them. "I told you, Megumi…I don't mind driving you guys around. Kat and her family are taking care of the last minute wedding stuff…my job is to entertain guests from out of town." 

            "Well, I appreciate it," Megumi stated as they began walking to the parking lot. "I'm looking forward to meeting the woman who tamed you…"

            "Hey," Sano interjected. "I'm sure you didn't make it easy for Iceman when you guys got together…"

            Misao giggled while Aoshi narrowed his eyes.

            "Iceman?" Aoshi echoed.

            Sanosuke glanced at Aoshi, then Megumi, who was smiling sheepishly. 

            "I told him the codename that your team used to call you," Megumi explained. 

            "Obviously," Aoshi commented wryly. 

            Sanosuke unlocked the trunk of his 4 Runner before placing the bags inside. Aoshi pushed in the handle of his rollaway before storing it next to the women's bags. 

            "How long does it take to get to your place from here?" Megumi asked as she opened the passenger side door.

            "Fifteen…twenty minutes, maybe," Sano shrugged as he slid into the driver's seat. 

            Aoshi took the seat behind Megumi while Misao leaned on his shoulder to take a quick nap, her petite frame taking up the remaining seats in the back. 

            "So…Megumi tells me you guys like surfing," Sano started the engine and pulled away from the airport, glancing into his rearview mirror to see Aoshi staring out the window.  

            "That's right," Aoshi answered.

            "We go out at least twice a month," Megumi commented.

            Misao shifted slightly and Aoshi moved his arm so she could rest in the crook of his shoulder.  

            Sanosuke and Megumi chatted amicably during the entire ride. Aoshi would occasionally contribute to the conversation while Misao slept, but he mostly stayed quiet. He didn't really know Sagara that well, anyway. 

            A little voice in the back of his mind told him that he really didn't belong there. He was a complete stranger to Sagara and his fiancée. Yet they invited him to the wedding, anyway…because of his ties to Megumi. Sagara even went so far as to let the three of them stay at his home. The Himuras would be joining them later. From what Megumi understood, Kat's family lived in the area, so she and any other out-of-town relatives would be staying at her parents' house. The accommodations situation would definitely prove interesting.

            Sagara seemed nice enough, and it was obvious that he was excited about the events to come during the next few days. Aoshi shrugged off the strange feeling just as Sanosuke pulled into the driveway of a white and blue two-story house.

A/N: Well, there's a little teaser for you guys. More to come in the next few days. ^_^


	2. Part 1: Meeting

Part 1: Meeting

Day 1: Thursday (continued)

            Sanosuke had put Aoshi and Misao in one room, Megumi in another. His home was a spacious two-story, the kitchen, dining made of hardwood floor. One downstairs guest room, where Megumi stayed, had cream carpeting and a futon with beige and brown sheets. The upstairs guest room where Aoshi and Misao stayed, had a twin bed with beige and yellow bedcovers, and a small fold out bed stored in the closet. Another guest room contained a double bed, and that would be where Kenshin and Kaoru would stay. The entire upstairs floor was lined with cream carpet, as well as the family room downstairs.

            "Towels are already in your rooms," Sanosuke announced as he placed a pot on the stove. 

            It took Megumi a couple minutes to settle in. Misao was taking a nap to catch up on some sleep while Aoshi took a shower. While Sanosuke was heating up lunch, Megumi wandered into the kitchen and decided to help set the table. 

            "Thanks again, Sano," Megumi spoke up as she opened cabinets to look for plates and bowls.

            "I told you, it's no problem," he responded easily. "Bowls are in there…" he pointed to a cabinet above her head. 

            "Oh…thanks." Megumi glanced at the pot. "What's in there?"

            "Chicken soup I made from scratch," Sanosuke answered, stirring the contents slightly.

            Megumi's eyes widened. "You can cook now?"

            He grinned at her. "Surprised?"

            She grinned back. "Absolutely. I remember when you couldn't even make your own grilled cheese sandwich…" 

            "I wasn't that bad," he admonished.

            Megumi crossed her arms and leaned against the sink against the kitchen counter, staring at him over the spanse of several feet. "Please. You'd panic using a microwave."

            "No, I didn't," he denied. 

            "Yes, you did." Megumi laughed as she opened a drawer to retrieve utensils. "I remember when you first cooked…" she retrieved several spoons, "…you tried to make an authentic Hawaiian meal…" She grinned mischievously. "You destroyed the entire meal and had to order one for delivery…"

            "You didn't believe it was delivery food until three days after when you found their business card in my wallet," Sano replied, shaking his head. "I can't believe how easily fooled you were."

            Lunch proved to be a very quiet affair. Which was interesting, since, in Megumi's opinion, nothing was ever quiet with Sano around. After lunch, Megumi had gone to take a nap, Aoshi watched television and Sanosuke surfed the internet. Kenshin and Kaoru were due to arrive near dinnertime, just around the time Kat would be getting off work. Sano and Kat had agreed that they would fix dinner at the house for Sano's out of town guests. And it would be the perfect opportunity to meet.

            Since Sagara left to pick up Himura and his wife, the house was left in Aoshi, Megumi, and Misao's care. Misao was on the computer this time, dropping not so subtle hints about how Sanosuke's computer seemed far much more advanced than hers. 

            The sound of a garage door opening caught Aoshi's attention, and after several moments he headed in that direction to see a silver SUV parked inside, the backseat door open and a female figure bent over to retrieve what appeared to be grocery bags. 

            "Do you need help?" he asked when he came to stand next to her.

            She let out a startled shriek and banged her skull against the door frame. Aoshi winced and gently pulled her away from the vehicle.

            "Are you all right?" he asked as she rubbed her head.

            Her dark eyes settled on him, widening slightly. She was a pretty woman, with wavy dark hair and a small stature. She probably didn't stand over five-foot-three in her blue scrubs, white sneakers, and thick fleece jacket.

            She nodded, continuing to rub the slowly forming bump on her head. "Yeah…You…must be Aoshi." She held out her other hand, which he accepted. "I'm Kat." 

            "Pleasure to meet you." 

            "Likewise," she responded, grinning. "Megumi described you perfectly in terms of looks…"

            He arched a brow. "Really?"

            She hefted up one bag and he reached over to help her.

            "Yes." 

            "Should I even ask what she said?" Aoshi murmured as they entered the house.

            "Probably not, if you get embarrassed easily." 

            He decided not to ask. Once in the kitchen, Aoshi helped Kat put groceries away. 

            "Hey, Aoshi…" Misao's voice came up and she paused at the sight of the other woman, Megumi following behind her. "Oh. Hey…"

            Kat smiled warmly at them. "Hi…you must be Misao."

            Misao grinned. "Yup."

            They shook hands. Sano's fiancée then went up to Megumi, giving her a hug, much to Megumi's surprise. "Megumi, it's so nice to finally meet you…"

            "I know…after all our talks on the phone…" Megumi returned the woman's hug, smiling at their host's fiancée. 

            Kat took a step back to examine Megumi, who had changed into a white cotton dress with long bell sleeves and a wide, off-the-shoulder neckline. "You look great…" Then she shot Aoshi a glance and said with a smile, "Your taste in men is certainly different. He's gorgeous, Megumi, just like you said."

            Aoshi's eyes widened. Misao giggled. 

            "But he's a lot better in person than I thought he'd be," Kat added.

            Megumi smiled conspiratorially and said airily, "Oh, Aoshi has other good points besides his looks."

            "I'm sure…"

            Aoshi fought the urge to tug the collar of his deep blue long-sleeved shirt. Megumi and Kat missed their calling. They'd make anyone nervous with their scrutiny.  A sound entered his ears. Was that the garage again? Aoshi cleared his throat. "Ladies…I believe Sagara is home with the Himuras…" 

            Kat's eyes widened and she headed to the garage, Misao following her. Megumi took the opportunity and brushed her lips lightly against his.

            "We haven't had much time together since the entire West fleet stopped at the harbor," she murmured.

            "I know," he agreed quietly.

            Thanks to a crisis overseas, Aoshi had had to work long hours over the last three weeks. He had missed her during that time, so he had cherished any interaction with her, whether it be a quick lunch or a ten-minute phone conversation. 

            The sound of voices quickly reached his ears. 

            "Later," he promised with a smile, before turning to empty the grocery bags. 

            Megumi smiled as Kenshin and Kaoru appeared. She greeted her friends with a hug. "Hi, you two. Did you have a nice flight?"

            "It was long…and tiring," Kaoru admitted.

            "How are you, Aoshi?" Kenshin greeted.

            "Good."

            "Why don't the men leave and we can help you with dinner?" Megumi suggested. Then shooting Kaoru a grin, she added, "Except for Kaoru…she can cut food or boil water, if you need it."

            "Megumi!" 

            "Sano, can I use your computer again?" Misao piped up.

            "Sure thing." He smiled slightly as Misao rushed off. "You girls just want to talk about us behind our backs…"

            "No, not at all…" Kat denied.

            Sanosuke dropped a kiss on the top of her head. "You're a bad liar, babe." Straightening, he nodded towards the family room. "All right, men, you heard the ladies…" 

            "So, Megumi…how did you and Aoshi meet?" Kat asked as she began chopping up the meat she'd use for enchiladas. "You never told me that story…"

            Kaoru and Megumi were both chopping vegetables for the salad.

            "He was investigating the hospital I work at…Apparently someone was selling medication on the streets," Megumi explained. "That was…two and a half years ago, I think. He thought I was a suspect." 

            "Are you serious?" Kat gasped.

            "She and Aoshi did not get along at all," Kaoru added. "From the beginning, he always thought the worst of her and she hated that." 

            "Must have been tough…" Kat mused. 

            "It was at first…" Megumi admitted. "But you know what they say about love…the person you fall for pushes your buttons the wrong way and the right way."

            "Tell me about it," Kat shook her head. "Sano drove me crazy with all the stunts he pulled when we first met…" 

            Kaoru and Megumi settled back as Kat tossed the meat in a pan to fry it. 

            "I'll believe that," Megumi mused. "Sano is…well…we all know how he is…"

            "I remember he used to play dice with his friends, and end up missing meals at the chow hall so he'd come over for dinner since the chow hall was closed," Kaoru laughed. "He was such a free-loader. And when I didn't have any food for him…he'd call Megumi-"

            "Who had just gotten home from a thirty-six hour shift," the doctor added.

            "-to see if she had any food," Kaoru finished.

            Kat laughed. "That sounds like him, all right."

            Megumi ran her fingers through her hair. "I have to admire you, Kat. You must have all the patience in the world to put up with him. He's-"

            "Megumi!" Kaoru admonished.

            But the older woman blinked. "What? You remember what he was like, Kaoru. And don't even be nice and say you didn't mind all the times he'd leech food off you and Kenshin…"

            Kaoru coughed. "Yes. Well…"

            But Kat smiled, her eyes lit with merriment. "It's all right. I'm lucky to have Sano. He keeps things interesting and I never doubt what he feels." 

            "So Kenshin…is Jo-chan pregnant yet?" Sanosuke asked, shifting the toothpick between his teeth as he examined his cards. 

            "Oro?" 

            Aoshi glanced between the two men. 

            "You heard what I said," Sano continued. "Is she pregnant? You guys have been married for how long and no kids yet? It took you forever to ask her to marry you, now it's going to take you forever to knock her up?"

            Aoshi's brows lifted slightly at the other man's blunt manner. 

            "Sano…" Kenshin smiled sheepishly. "Kaoru and I…will have a family when we're ready…"

            Sanosuke nodded, apparently understanding his best friend's reasoning. "That's cool. She's still young, anyway…" He nodded in Aoshi's direction. "Your turn."

            Aoshi reached over to retrieve a card before dropping it into his collection. Then he placed another card in the disposed pile. He preferred Hearts over Rummy, mainly because of the strategy involved, but they didn't have enough players for that game. 

            "So you and fox-lady have been together for how long now?" Sanosuke asked. "Eight months?"

            "Ten months," Aoshi corrected easily. 

            "Has she been giving you a hard time?" Sanosuke asked, smiling slightly.

            "She's dynamic, that's for sure," Aoshi admitted. "Especially when we first started…"  

            Sanosuke chuckled. "Let me guess…she loved flirting with you…but when it was time to be serious, she backed off."

            Aoshi's eyes widened. "How did you know that?"

            "The woman's a freakin' tease," Sanosuke replied.

            "Sano, maybe you shouldn't be talking so familiarly about Megumi…" Kenshin said quickly.

            "It's all right, Himura…" Aoshi spoke up. "He knew Megumi for quite some time…"

            Sanosuke pulled the toothpick out of his mouth and grinned. "But I get the feeling you didn't really make it easy for her, either." At Aoshi's lack of response, he nodded, "Good for you. It's cool knowing that someone was able to beat her at her own game…"  

            Kenshin played his turn. "How are you and Katherine doing? Is the wedding stressing you out?" 

            Sanosuke shrugged. "I just let her handle all of it. She's been planning her wedding since she was old enough to understand what a wedding was…so I'm not gonna step in her way…" 

            "Weddings are important to women," Kenshin commented before saying quietly, "Shouldn't you participate at least a little?"

            "You mean when it comes to the planning and stuff?" Sano asked.

            Kenshin nodded.

            "Hell, no," Sanosuke declared, playing his turn once Kenshin was done. "We got into fights about those things. I try on a tux, I buy gifts for the groomsmen, the bride, say I do, party at the reception, and that's it. I don't meet with caterers, decide on decorations…you know she and I fought over the color scheme of this wedding?"

            Aoshi's eyes rounded slightly. "That seems such a…"

            "Small thing to fight over?" Sanosuke supplied. "Yeah. The colors were the first thing we fought over. Then how many guests. Then the food. She wanted things to be perfect, so I told her to take charge. If I join in, we're just going to argue."

            Kenshin and Aoshi glanced at each other. 

            "And she…prefers it this way?" Kenshin asked.

            To which Sanosuke nodded. 

            "She must like being very organized," Aoshi finally said. 

            "Yeah," Sano agreed.

            "And he volunteered at the dojo so we became colleagues for a while," Kaoru said. "We then fell in love and he proposed on New Year's Eve."

            "That's so romantic," Kat stated. "Sano proposed at Disneyworld."

            Misao stepped into the kitchen. "Hi, all."

            "Hi, Misao," Kaoru greeted. "We're just trading stories on how we got engaged."

            "Or exclusive, depending on who's talking," Megumi added.

            "I didn't realize that you and Aoshi will almost be together for a year now," Kat said to the lady doctor. "Must be nice."

            Misao grinned at Megumi. "What are you going to get him for your anniversary?"

            "Well…" Megumi said slyly. "I have been saving up for a vacation somewhere special…" 

            "I wish I could do that with Sano," Kat smiled. "But who knows when he's going to be on ship…even planning this wedding has been hard on us thanks to the timing." 

            "I'm just glad Kenshin retired. He served eight years and was finished," Kaoru declared.

            "I'm glad Aoshi's on shore," Megumi mused. "I normally don't go out with naval officers, but…there's something about a man in officer dress white uniform…"

            "I dated an officer for a month," Kat whispered. "So I know. But military men in general. They certainly are in good shape!"

            "Absolutely…" Megumi agreed.

            "Megs, stop," Misao covered her ears. "You're talking about Aoshi, here. I've known him since I was a baby. As cut as we all know he is…this is Aoshi."

            Megumi laughed, her shoulders shaking slightly. "I'm sorry…" 

            "How's your reading going?" Aoshi asked Misao casually at dinner.

            The teenager groaned. "I hate reading Charles Dickens for school!" 

            "Ooh. High school reading," Kat smiled.

            "I recall reading Shakespeare in high school," Kenshin supplied. 

            "Books in elementary were so much more fun!" Misao declared. "Like Willy Wonka!"

            "I personally liked the Dr. Seuss books," Kaoru grinned. 

            "I liked that mouse detective story when I was a child," Megumi commented.

            "Basil of Baker Street," Sanosuke supplied.

            "Like that Disney movie?" Misao asked.

            Kaoru nodded. "Yeah, that Great Mouse Detective movie…" 

            "I remember the book had several sequels," Kenshin added.

           "Misao has a test next week," Aoshi informed. He shot her a look, which earned him a small wave from the teenager. "And she's nowhere near finishing when she had a month to read…"

            "Just read the Cliff Notes," Sanosuke smirked. "They help."

            Megumi shot him a look before smiling to Misao. "It's probably best to read it once through _then_ look at the Cliff Notes."

            "Hey, I got along fine without reading," Sano cut in. "You only read if you want to have a four point ten gpa…"

            "Can we not talk about school?" Misao begged.

            "All right…" Kat said sympathetically. "I hear you like to study hula."

            Misao nodded enthusiastically. "Yuki-sensei is a great teacher. She's been teaching hula for well over thirty years and she's been in a lot of performances."

            "Megumi's aunt is her instructor." Sanosuke leaned towards his fiancée.

            "Oh." Kat nodded. "How often do you perform?"

            "Every couple months." Misao tapped Megumi's arm. "Oh, yeah…Megs…I'm going to need some help with this one part she's been trying to teach us…" 

            "You're still struggling with that?" Megumi asked. 

            Misao nodded. "Oh yeah. It's some weird hip movement then I have to spin and it's too fast for me to do…" 

            "You know hula as well, Megumi?" Kat asked.

            To which the lady doctor smiled and said, "I help my aunt with her classes every Friday night…and I've learned a bit here and there…so it seems as if I know the dances as well as the students do."

            After digesting dinner, Megumi and Misao had asked Sano and Kat's permission to use his stereo system so they could practice the steps. Everyone wanted to watch, but Misao was far too embarrassed to have an audience while practicing. So everyone had agreed to leave the two women alone. 

            But they couldn't help be curious as Hawaiian music filled the living room. 

            First Misao did the routine, only to stumble at the area she was apparently having trouble with. Then Megumi proceeded to demonstrate the part of the dance the teen was struggling in. As Kenshin, Kaoru, Aoshi, Sano, and Kat covertly watched from behind a doorway. 

            "Here…why don't you do the whole dance?" Misao suggested. "So I can see it as a whole. That might help."

            "All right…" Megumi hit the button to replay the song.

            Megumi's hands flowed with the music, her hips swaying with ease to the lyrics and song. When the section Misao was having trouble with came, Misao raised her hands and mimicked the movement. 

            "I've got to learn how to dance," Kaoru commented. "Hula looks so pretty."

            "It takes years to be that graceful," Sano added.

            "What are you trying to say, Sanosuke?" Kaoru demanded. 

            "Sano…Kaoru…calm down…" Kenshin said softly.

            "I am calm!" Kaoru insisted. 

            Sanosuke studied Megumi's hands before half-turning to Kaoru. "And it helps to have an aunt who teaches that sort of thing." 

            "So you're saying there's no hope for me?" Kaoru put her hands on her hips.

            "I didn't say that," Sano denied. 

            Kat looked at Sanosuke for a few moments, before looking at the two women performing the dance. She immediately felt another's eyes on her. Looking up, she saw Aoshi observing her carefully. She smiled at him and looked at the dancers again.

            It was midnight when Megumi had given up on her reading. Kat had left long ago to her parents' home. Misao, Sanosuke, Kenshin and Kaoru were asleep. The last time she saw Aoshi he was doing a little reading himself. Megumi threw the covers back from her futon and turned off the light before climbing in. 

            Thanks to the heater, the house was fairly warm, so she had worn a white cotton long-sleeved sleepshirt, the hem falling mid-thigh. Not her usual idea of sleepwear, but the weather in Virginia was different than in Hawaii. 

            It felt unusual to be away from home. Sanosuke and Katherine's house was very spacious…she could hear all kinds of interesting sounds. 

            A soft knock on her door caused her to sit up in surprise. She climbed out and opened the door, her eyes lighting up at the sight of her visitor.

            "Aoshi."

            The first thing she noticed as he slipped inside her darkened room was that he hadn't changed out of his casual wear just yet. 

            "Aoshi, it's late. Shouldn't you be-?" 

            Pulling her into his arms, he silenced her with a kiss. Prickles of awareness seeped throughout her body, causing her fingertips to tremble as she placed her hands on his broad shoulders. He stood with his back braced against the door, holding her in the circle of his arms. 

            Eyes closed, she released a sigh of pleasure when his lips moved to brush against her jawline. "This is insane…It feels so…so…"

            "Inappropriate?" he supplied, his hand opening at the small of her back while his lips grazed the sensitive spot where her neck and shoulder met. 

            "Very much so…" Megumi responded with a sly smile. 

            All thought processes stopped when he claimed her lips again.

            Sometime past two-thirty a.m., Megumi was in Sano's kitchen, heating up a kettle of water. Aoshi had left her room an hour ago, wanting to squeeze in as much quality time as possible before morning. She caught her reflection in the microwave door. 

            Her sleepshirt was wrinkled in several odd places, but other than that, she just looked like an insomniac. 

            _Damn that man and his infinite amount of patience._ Megumi sometimes wondered if her significant other ever lost control. Or ever dropped his sense of formality and propriety. Seducing her under a stranger's roof was obviously not a problem for him, but carrying it out through the end was. She sighed. _I suppose patience and self-control can have their good points…_She grinned mischievously. Aoshi was very fond of anticipation and waiting. _If most men followed his example, women wouldn't have to read trashy magazines or help books to spice up their love lives. _

            Pushing the footstool over to one side, Megumi easily stepped on it to retrieve a packet of hot chocolate perched on a high shelf.

            "Hey."

            She gasped at the sudden sound, immediately losing her footing and dropping the item in her hands. She could have sworn she would have hit the floor if it wasn't for a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and a hard chest braced against her back. It felt familiar…yet…foreign. Megumi didn't have to look over her shoulder to confirm that it was Sanosuke who had caught her. 

            "Are you all right?" Sano asked as he set her down.

            Megumi tugged her hem further down her thighs before whirling around to face him. "Sano, what are you doing awake?" she demanded.

            "I could ask you the same." His eyes appeared startled, and as if moving on their own, the gaze lowered. 

            He bent to retrieve the packet she had dropped on the floor while Megumi held very still.

            "Here." He rose to his feet, holding the packet out to her.

            "Thanks," she murmured. Megumi hugged herself for a few moments. "So…why are you up?"

            He turned to retrieve two mugs from the cupboard. He had worn a white T-shirt and gray sweatpants as sleepwear. "Couldn't sleep. You?"

            "Same."

            "You can keep me company, then, if you don't mind."

            She cleared her throat. "Maybe…I should put some pants on…first…"

            Sano's brown eyes flicked to her face. "I've seen you in a lot less."

            Megumi cleared her throat, tossing her head back. "That was a long time ago…" 

            "It doesn't bother me," he added with a cocky grin before pouring the hot water into each container. 

            Her eyes widened. "Sanosuke, you are going to be married in a few days."

            "I know that," he replied, still smiling. "A guy'd have to be unconscious to not notice you got great legs. Taken or not."

            Her mouth dropped. "Sanosuke! I can't believe-"

            "Since when were you so uptight?" Sanosuke asked curiously. "I gave you a compliment and you're acting like I committed a sin." 

            "Sorry…It's just…Things are different now," Megumi explained, shrugging.

            "You've never had a problem receiving men's compliments...if you were taken or not. So why now?"

            Megumi shook her head. "Sorry. You're right. Thanks…I…I think…" She moved over to dump her chocolate powder in the mug he set aside for her. "So how come you couldn't sleep?"

            Sanosuke's eyes took on a serious tone and he glanced away. "I don't really know…"

            She studied him as she stirred the liquid with a small teaspoon. 

            "I guess I'm nervous," he admitted softly after a few moments. 

            "That's only natural…" Megumi concluded. 

            He settled on the kitchen stool. "When I asked her to marry me, I was sure I was doing what I wanted…but lately…I just…"

            "I'm sure you two are just under a lot of pressure," Megumi assured him. 

            "I guess…" He ran a hand through his spiky brown hair before staring glumly into his cup. 

            "Aren't you…happy with her?" Megumi asked hesitantly. 

            "Yeah…" Then he shook his head. "I've just been…I don't know…acting crazy…I don't know what's going on…"

            "Sano." When she called his name, he looked up at her with uncertainty. Marriage was a big step for him. If there was ever someone who could be called a player, as the slang term went, it was Sanosuke...long before he had met Kenshin, Kaoru, and herself. But even players knew when it was time to settle down. Megumi said reassuringly, "You'll be fine…"

            He nodded, a rueful smile crossing his features. "Thanks." 

            A tall figure leaned against the wall on the opposite side of the kitchen, obscured from view, his blue-gray eyes taking on a thoughtful expression... 

A/N: Forgot to mention Aoshi and Meg have a 'hot scene'. And easy on the Sano bashing you Sano-haters wherever you are, in addition to being an A/Meg fan, I'm also a Sano/Meg fan, provided it's done right. (Not sure if that makes sense…=P) So why is Sano uneasy? Answers in the coming chapters...

And that's it for a while. I'll be going to the land of the Rising Sun the last week and a half of July, so I don't think I'll have any time to write before I go. Hopefully I'll have things written by the time I come back from vacation in two weeks…it's gonna be a long flight. ^_^

NEXT! 

1) The guests from Hawaii meet Kat's family

2) Megumi, Misao, Kaoru attend Kat's bridal party

3) Kenshin and Aoshi attend Sano's bachelor party

4) A fight in the snow, and more to come! 

Stay tuned!!!


	3. Part 2: Party Time

A/N: Whew! Sorry it took so long to update. Been out of the loop of writing, I almost forgot how. =P 

Part 2: Party Time

Day 2: Friday

            Aoshi lightly tapped the microphone of Sanosuke's karaoke machine. He grimaced as his foot ended up getting caught in the cord. Didn't these people own wireless microphones? He had tripped over the cord once already.

            Megumi shot him an amused look as she set a plate of chips and dip onto the dining table. 

            "Microphone one seems to work..." he commented easily, switching it off before testing the other one. 

            "Do you plan on singing?" his girlfriend asked him once he finished testing the second microphone.

            "No," he replied. "The one who sets up the machine doesn't sing."

            "Is that an unspoken rule?" she teased.

            "Something like that." As she turned away to adjust the food on the table, his eyes remained on her. 

            She was wearing a dark green long sleeved sweater that hugged the curves of her body, the bottom ending just past her hips, which were covered in blue denim. Her jeans flared slightly at the ankle. Her black hair, which he had combed his fingers through barely twelve hours ago in the privacy of her bedroom, was pulled back and pinned to her head. Beautiful, elegant. And much more. That was his Megumi.

            He wondered what had happened in the kitchen early, early that morning. Aoshi had no problem with Sanosuke Sagara, he never had. He also knew that Megumi and Sanosuke were good friends, in spite of the past they had shared. He was fine with that. 

            His girlfriend and her ex certainly had no bridges burned between them. Which was rather unusual. It was in his experience that very few couples remained on good terms once the relationship was over. 

            By nature, Sagara and Megumi were friendly, flirtatious people. Which caused one to wonder...

            "How did you two meet?" Aoshi asked as he switched the second microphone off. 

            Megumi's eyes widened. "Sano and myself?" At his nod, she shrugged. "Oh...he hit my car...ran into it as I was leaving the exchange parking lot. He had Kaoru and Kenshin with him...by then I had already known them for a few months..." 

            "So as you spent more time with the couple..."

            "I saw him on several occasions, then more frequently, and the rest..." Megumi shrugged again.

            He kept silent, rifling through the karaoke CD collection. 

            "Why do you ask?"

            "We've already discussed your friendship with him...but we've never talked about your relationship," Aoshi commented easily.

            "Isn't it...forbidden for couples to talk about previous significant others?" she hesitated.

            "Only if the couple is too emotional to deal with that," he answered. "Many couples tend to get caught in the past, on how they compare to the past, instead of focusing on what is happening in the present."

            She was quiet for several moments. He took that opportunity to pull out a CD which contained over two hundred songs. 

            "Aoshi."

            He looked in her direction, seeing her eyes focus outside the window. Snow gently fell on to the ground. 

            "Beautiful, isn't it?" Aoshi commented. 

            She smiled at him in response. "Yes, it is." 

            "When Misao and I lived in Washington, she used to build a family of snowpeople in our backyard," he mused.

            Her eyes took on a soft look. "It seems like you've been everywhere...California, Japan, Australia, Washington DC, Hawaii..."

            His eyes slowly moved over her face. "I was born on Hawaii. As much as I enjoyed seeing the world, I consider it my home. Especially now."

            Her lips lifted in a wistful smile.

            "What time is Sagara supposed to be back again?" he asked. 

            Sanosuke, Kat, her family, Kenshin, and Kaoru had gone to the wedding rehearsal. Misao had tagged along with Kaoru out of curiosity, having never attended a wedding before. Which had left Aoshi and Megumi at Sano's house alone. After breakfast, the others had left while Aoshi and Megumi offered to set up the house for the wedding rehearsal family get together. 

            "He'll be back soon. Not that I'm counting the minutes..." Megumi smiled as she circled his waist with her arms. 

            He towered over her easily, for she barely reached his chin. She always felt feminine and soft when he held her.  

            "Can I ask you something?" she murmured.

            "Hm?"

            "Did you ever get close to getting married before you came to Hawaii?" 

            A gleam entered his eyes. "An officer in Washington did once ask me to marry her..." He arched a brow. "Are you thinking about getting married?"

            Her eyes rounded before narrowing, and she moved away. "Hardly."

            "Are you sure?"

            She flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Of course."

            "Why do women say that when it's just the opposite?" he queried.

            "I'm not like other women who are hopping to get married," Megumi reminded. She gestured to the half-empty carton of Christmas decorations Sano had brought out early that morning, indicating a change in subject. "Can you put that in the attic? Sano forgot to put it away when he finished decorating the house this morning."

            Sanosuke had placed icons in the windows to commemorate the holiday event. He had even decorated the front door. He figured that even though he and Kat would be on their honeymoon during Christmas, he should make the house look festive.

            Aoshi took the box and went upstairs, climbing the ladder that led into the narrow opening of the attic.

            "Can you get the box in there?" Megumi asked, watching him. "I didn't think the door would be that small…"

            "It's fine."

            Megumi left for a few moments while he surveyed the small space of the attic. Kat and Sano barely used it. And since the house was fairly new, hardly any dust formed on the walls. Aoshi slowly made his way back down the ladder.

            "Aoshi."

            He turned to the sound of her voice, underestimated the size of the door, hitting his left temple against the doorframe. He swore softly, his head reeling. Somehow, he managed to get to the floor without sliding.

            "Are you all right?" Megumi asked, rushing to his side.

            The first thought that came to mind was the size of that door. How could he lift a box into it, enter the small space, then exit it like a fool? As if the microphone situation wasn't enough.

            "Depends what all right means," he responded. 

            "I'll go get you some ice," she said, laughing.

            When he got downstairs, she was in the kitchen, placing some cubes in a plastic bag. Megumi insisted that he lie back on the couch.

            "I'm not an invalid," he argued.

            "Aoshi, just lie down," Megumi ordered. Then she grinned. "You never argued with me when it came to being horizontal. Why now?"

            He arched a brow, bracing his head. "And you never had a problem when I wanted to stand."

            "Ooh." She bit her lip to keep from laughing. 

            Sighing, he moved away to settle back on the couch.

            She gently brushed aside several of the bangs that barely touched his brow. "Here…this should stop the swelling," Megumi held the pack against the side of his head. She smiled slightly. "Are you all right? You tripped over a microphone, now you're having trouble navigating through doors?" Her eyes gleamed. "Am I that distracting?"

            "Yes. That has to be it," he said wryly.

            "I'm flattered," she replied, reaching down with her other hand, slender fingers deftly loosening a button on his shirt, exposing his upper chest.

            He watched as her fingers moved downward, working on the next button. "Don't start what you can't finish."

            She raised a brow. "You're one to talk."

            Aoshi grasped her wrist, not surprised to find her pulse beating rapidly beneath his fingertips. Megumi was a passionate woman.

            "That's not something I plan on doing while we're here," he responded, his thumb stroking the inside of her wrist, satisfied when her pulse jumped. 

            It was nice to know he still affected her, given that they had been together as long as they had. A part of him had felt a little guilty making her wait six months to consummate their relationship. She had tried seduction…to see if he'd give in to his six-month waiting period, but he had been determined to stick by it. Although he had been tempted to break it. Several times. But he wanted to show her that they could have a solid relationship. And his theory had been right…she had fallen in love with him long before he slept in her bed.

            Her earlier question brought up something he had never thought about. Did she really want to get married? Did he want to get married? The idea of settling down with her wasn't difficult to accept, but from the beginning, he and Megumi always took their relationship day by day, never planning too far ahead in the future. 

            In the past, when he got involved with a woman, the relationship usually started off fairly well. But as time went on, women would usually make unreasonable demands of time and of him. He usually ended the relationships before more hurt could come out of it. It was the first time he ever, truly cared about making a relationship work. Megumi was not always an easy person to deal with. She could be incredibly stubborn and argumentative. But she wouldn't be Megumi without being all those things. 

            The sound of a key jiggling in a lock caught their attention. Aoshi had only finished closing one button when Kat, Sano, Kenshin, Kaoru, and Misao walked in.

            "Hey, Iceman, Fox-lady," Sano greeted. He then stared at them. "Oh, damn. You two weren't fuc-"

            "Sano!" Kat chided.

            "Sorry," he grinned at Megumi and Aoshi. "Hope I didn't interrupt anything."

            When no response came, they noticed the ice pack Aoshi held against his head.

            "What happened to you?" Misao blurted out. 

            "I bumped my head while coming from the attic," Aoshi explained.

            "Damn, Fox-lady, what are you doing to him?" Sano teased. His eyes took on an innocent look when Megumi and Kat glared at him. "What?"   

            Over the next hour, guests - Kat's family and friends trickled into the house. They wandered about the house as a group. Inside the kitchen, a petite woman looked at them and smiled as she placed ice cubes in a bucket.

            "Hi, Mom," Kat spoke up.

            Mrs. Antonio caught sight of the two other guests she hadn't met. She came forward. "Hello...you must be Megumi and Aoshi..." 

            "Yes. It's nice to meet you," Megumi shook her outstretched hand. 

            "It's nice to meet you. Please, call me Melanie."

            When she and Aoshi shook hands, an older woman came inside the kitchen. "Melanie, dear, have you seen...oh. Hello."

            "And this is my aunt Gloria," Kat said proudly. "Auntie, this is Megumi Takani and Aoshi Shinomori...Sano's guests from Hawaii. I was telling you about them on the ride over..."

            Kat's aunt was probably a good ten years older than Kat's mom. Mischief danced in her eyes. 

            "It's nice to meet you, Megumi," the woman said as they shook hands. "Thank you for coming." 

            Aoshi came forward. "Hello."

            Auntie Gloria reached out, and in a quick movement, one that even his kempo training didn't prepare him for...grabbed him below the snap of his jeans. Aoshi jumped back the instant it happened, as the woman let out a peal of laughter.

            Kat bit her lip before saying, "I'm sorry, Aoshi...I...um...Auntie likes greeting men...married, engaged, or taken...that way."

            Megumi couldn't help raise speculative eyebrows before smiling as Misao laughed her head off, Kaoru giggled into her hand, Kenshin pretended to be oblivious, and Sano grinned. 

            Aoshi straightened. "It must prove very interesting in public places..."

            Gloria pouted. "Not even a shout...when I did that to Sanosuke the first time, he let out the most colorful curses..." 

            "I told you he wouldn't react, Auntie," Sanosuke commented. 

            "Oh, darn..."

            Kat seized Megumi and Aoshi's arms. "Here...let me introduce you to the rest of the family..."

            It took a while, but Megumi couldn't recall how many aunts, uncles, cousins she met. She mingled with the guests, occasionally helping herself to some food. She lost track of Kenshin, Kaoru, Misao, Aoshi, Sano, and Kat as she interacted with Kat's family and friends.

            "Everyone into the living room!" Gerald Antonio, Kat's father announced many minutes later.

            "What's going on?" Megumi asked in general as she joined the group into the room that Aoshi had set the karaoke machine in.

            "Karaoke," Sano explained. "In Kat's family, they all put their names in a hat, draw a name, and they basically sing a song that was selected at random by another family member. If the song is a duet, they pause it and pick another name from the hat."

            "Oh..." Megumi skimmed the crowd of thirty plus people, spotting Aoshi leaning against the far side of the wall, his arms crossed over his chest. 

            "And the first is..." Gerald pulled out a slip of paper, skimmed it, and waved it around. "Sano! Come on, son, time to sing!"

            Sano grinned at Megumi. "See you later, Fox-lady."

            She shook her head before making her way towards Aoshi. She noticed Kenshin, Kaoru, and Misao sitting in front of him. 

            Megumi's eyes widened as a familiar tune filled the room. 

            "Well..." Sano cleared his throat. "Um...Interesting...choice. This was at random, right?"

            "Yeah. You can't sing this one?" Gerald asked. "Too low, too high?"

            His future son-in-law shook his head. "No, no...it's fine..." Sanosuke looked at Megumi for a moment before his eyes turned to the monitor. "Okay. Here we go." Then he began to sing K-Ci and Jojo's 'All My Life' in his baritone voice.

            Everyone applauded after Sanosuke finished. Aunt Gloria was next, singing a hip 70's tune, Kenshin and Kaoru miraculously had the duet from Disney's Aladdin, Misao sang a nursery rhyme, Kat also had a Disney song. Megumi, much to her own dismay, had been added into the name pile by Kat herself. Nearly everyone had sung a song, except Aoshi. It was uncertain how he had avoided being selected, but it wouldn't have made a difference...he wouldn't have sung despite the pressure.

            He really, really didn't want to be at his current location. Aoshi drank his soda for several moments before glancing at Himura. The other man looked as uncomfortable as he felt. 

            Sagara and several of his friends and future family members were gathered at a crescent-shaped sofa around a sturdy wooden table. For the most part, Aoshi remained aloof as usual, regarding the activity impassively. Himura, however, nearly turned red any time a female moved in a suggestive manner. 

            Kaoru hadn't known that Sagara's bachelor party was that night - she had assumed it already happened. She had been furious. But Megumi had reassured her, saying that whatever was going to happen, the female dancers were just tissue. She had made it sound so...clinical. Considering how many physicals Megumi had conducted, it made sense she saw it that way. 

            One of Sagara's groomsmen had rented a hotel suite that night just for the bachelor party. Two women were dressed in scantily clad costumes - a maid and a policewoman. The maid - Lexi - was wearing a white, lowcut blouse and short black frilly skirt. White thigh high stockings covered long legs, her feet cased in high heels. Her blonde hair was pulled up and away from her face. The policewoman - Brandi - was wearing a blue blouse and black leather skirt with matching boots. By the door were two hefty men, bodyguards, Aoshi presumed, who would ensure the dancers' safety. 

            They had brought their own boombox with them, and presumed to dance for the male spectators. 

            Aoshi settled back, trying to keep the bored expression off his face. He didn't want to give any indication that he was ungrateful for the free dinner and drinks.

            "Shinomori doesn't look like he's enjoying himself," a man spoke up. He was one of Sagara's friends from work.

            Aoshi sat up, as Kenshin spoke, "We're still adjusting to the time zone..."

            "But it's six hours ahead here," Bret, the man who spoke earlier, commented. 

            "Exactly," Kenshin responded. "Back on Hawaii, we're still in work mode."

            What a pathetic statement. And Aoshi indicated it to his friend by a look. The man merely shrugged, smiling sheepishly. 

            The ladies were currently tying up someone to a chair. 

            "I saw your girlfriend when we came by the house to pick you guys up," Bret continued while Aoshi remained quiet. "You've got yourself a fine-looking woman. If I had someone like that to tap every ni-"

            "Hey, Bret," Sano cut in. "That's enough."

            "Oh yeah!" the man exclaimed before drinking his...Aoshi assumed...sixth beer of the evening. "Didn't you used to hit that, too? I remember you told me that she was a FREAK. She was into-"

            "Bret, knock it off," Sano ordered, but Aoshi could see that he lost a little color in his face.

            "Hey, it's not like he doesn't know," Bret pointed at Aoshi before he got up to move around. "He's probably used to that-" The man tripped over the leg of a chair and fell to the floor, out cold. 

            "What's going on?!" Lexi demanded.

            Aoshi and Sanosuke checked the man to see if he was all right while the bodyguards looked on suspiciously.

            "He's just unconscious," Aoshi stated. 

            "It's all right...Sorry...he probably had too much to drink," Kenshin explained feebly.

            "I'm taking him to the other room," Aoshi declared. "He'll be less interfering there..."

            "I'll go with you..." Sano offered.

            Once the two men had the drunken guest settled in one of the bedrooms, Sano cleared his throat.

            "Listen...about what he said..."

            "How you and Megumi interacted is not my business," Aoshi responded.

            "It is because Megumi's your girlfriend," Sanosuke continued. "Bret's been around since I got here...When I got over the breakup, it was a lot easier to talk about her good points..."

            "There's a lot more to her than that."

            "I know," Sanosuke shot back. "I didn't stay with her those four months just for that! She's one of the most dedicated people I've ever met," Sanosuke declared vehemently. "Anyone who's her friend is damn lucky to have her."

            Aoshi lifted a brow before narrowing his eyes slightly. 

            After a few moments under his scrutiny, Sanosuke turned away. "I'd better get back...I don't think Kenshin could calm them down by himself if they get out of control..." 

            "Whoever answers the most correctly wins three prizes of their choice. Question number one...Where was Sanosuke born?"  

            Megumi, Kaoru, Misao had gathered at the maid of honor's house for the bridal party she was throwing for Kat. The party had mostly been full of fun games where prizes could be won, fingerfood snacks and champagne drinking. The current game involved trivia concerning Sano. 

            Julia, the maid of honor, shot a smile to the females watching. Several females who sat in a circle of the living room, Megumi included, were giving their unexpressed request to play.

            "Pass."

            "Pass."

            "Pass."

            "Kat?" Julia prompted, glancing at her index card before holding it against her so no one could see the answers.

            "Kona, Hawaii."

            "Pass."

            "Kona, Hawaii," Megumi answered before sipping her drink.

            Julia glanced at her card before making a note in pencil. "The correct answer is Kona, Hawaii. Sanosuke was born on Kona."

            "That's easy," Kat grinned.

            "Question two...What is Sanosuke's favorite drink?" Julia asked.

            "Um...Long Island?"

            "Margarita?"

            "Sex on the Beach?"

            "Sake," Kat said, smiling.

            "Pass."

            "Sake," Megumi answered. 

            "And sake is the correct answer!" Julia made a note on her card. "Next question...Sanosuke's favorite song."

            "Get It On Tonight by Montel Jordan," Megumi automatically announced. "The remix version with LL Cool J."

            Kat's eyes shifted to the woman. 

            Julia pursed her lips and teased, "You know...I don't think it's fair Megumi participate...she's known Sanosuke the longest..."

            "That's not true," Kaoru jumped in. "I've known him the longest."

            "But not like that," Julia argued.

            Megumi shrugged, smiling. "It's okay with me..." She rose to her feet. "Excuse me…I need to refill my cup…"

                Kaoru and Misao followed her lead.

            Once in the kitchen, Megumi placed ice in her cup before pouring soda in it.

            "This is pretty fun," Kaoru commented. "It's a girl gossip session." 

            Megumi smiled, taking a sip. Then her features turned to a frown when she heard the soft voices of the guests in the living room.

            "Can you believe her? Kat, why is she here?"

                "At the wedding? Sanosuke invited her," Kat answered.

            "And you told him it was okay?" another female chimed in. "She's Sano's ex-girlfriend. Hello? Who invites his ex-girlfriend to the wedding?"

                "Well…considering he invited her boyfriend and his daughter…it didn't seem that strange to-"

                "Well, it's pretty obvious why they never lasted," another voice went on as if ignoring her. "She's not the type who can settle down. Look at her."

                "That's not fair," Kat jumped in. "You don't even know her."

                "Like you do?" the voice responded. "Let's face it, Kat, women like her don't last very long in relationships."

                "But you don't know her," Kat interjected. "We've talked on the phone many times…"

                "Am I hearing what I think I'm hearing?" Misao whispered.

            Kaoru shook her head, her eyes narrowing. The subject went back to the game.

            "Megs, they're talking about you behind their back," Misao hissed. "You're not going to let them get away with that, are you?"

                Megumi lifted a shoulder. "Let them talk all they want."

            "I hope you boys were well-behaved," Kat joked, poking her fiancé in the chest once he, Kenshin, and Aoshi came home.

            "We were," Sano reassured blandly. "Everyone else is at the hotel, asleep."

            Her smile faded. "What's wrong, honey?"

            "Nothing." Sano gave her a brief smile. "Just tired, I guess. Where's everyone else?"

            "Kaoru and Misao are watching some TV. Megumi's around somewhere," Kat stated. 

            Sanosuke nodded and moved to the kitchen to get himself a drink. Something...rather...someone...sitting on the backyard patio swing caught his attention. He prepared some tea in the kitchen before throwing on his thick jacket, two mugs in hand, heading outside.

            "Here..." he held out a mug of Chamomile tea.

            Megumi accepted it, smiling briefly. "Thanks..."

            "You're welcome." He gestured to the swing. "Mind if I sit here?"

            "Help yourself," Megumi scooted over to make room for him. 

            "Thanks." Sano settled beside her, sipping his tea thoughtfully. 

            Megumi studied the sky, thousands of stars blinking in the inky blackness above, while she took an occasional sip of her tea. 

            "Can I ask you something?" Sanosuke suddenly broke the silence.

            Her brows drew together slightly. "Sure..."

            "When...When we were together," he began, "did you ever feel that it was wrong?"

            She blinked and thought for a moment. "It was wrong?" she echoed.

            "That we never should have gotten together...that I wasn't treating you right...that-"

            "No," she cut in. Taking a breath, she continued to think for several moments. "We disagreed on a lot of things...but I never regretted being with you." She studied him for several moments. "What brought that question on?"

            He grimaced. "I...wasn't a very good boyfriend, and-"

            "Well, if it makes you feel any better, I wasn't a very good girlfriend."

            He shook his head. "I guess we both needed to work on ourselves before we had gotten involved with anyone."

            "Not necessarily before. Even after you left, I didn't want to get involved with anyone. At least, seriously," she admitted.

            "You found Shinomori," Sano reminded.

            Megumi smiled wryly. "He found me, actually. And that was long after you."

            "How'd he convince you?"

            She lifted one shoulder. "We talked, and I realized it was better to try and see how things would go than to overanalyze the possible negatives that could come out of being with him."

            He was silent for a moment before saying softly, "I didn't think you'd come to my wedding."

            Her eyes rounded. "Why?"

            "Given our history, I thought it'd seem weird to you." He cleared his throat.

            "I can't believe you thought that," Megumi shook her head. 

            "Being around you's never been weird, now that I think about it," Sano commented. "Even when we first got to know each other...we were always fighting...and we never took it seriously. People in public thought we did it for fun."

            Megumi laughed. "You're just a natural fighter."

            "And you just like to argue," he responded, smiling.

            Silence. 

            "Karaoke today was...interesting," Sano commented lightly.

            "I can't believe you ended up singing our song..."

            He grinned. "It's a cool song. Brings back a lot of memories..."

            She studied him for a few moments. "You were never sentimental, Sano. It's...different..."

            "People grow up, fox-lady," he responded. "They start to see value in what they have and had..."

            Inside the house, Kat sighed as she turned away from the window, closing her eyes. When Sanosuke went to Hawaii a year ago, he told her that he had plans to meet with his ex-girlfriend...that he had some issues to settle before they could settle down. Sanosuke had needed reassurance that he was right for her...that they'd be happy together...Given his personal history...not just his relationship history but his family history, he didn't think he could be the man he needed to be for her. So she supported his decision and encouraged him to visit the place where he grew up and the people he knew. 

            When he had returned, he seemed so much happier. More focused. Over the course of the past twelve months, he'd keep in touch with Megumi...and eventually Kat got to know her over the phone. Megumi was a vibrant person. It was easy to see why Sanosuke had given up his dating ways for her. But what would have happened if Sanosuke never left Hawaii, if Megumi's father hadn't intervened? 

            Kat's eyes opened to meet the calm expression of Aoshi, who stood just several feet in front of her, his arms crossed. She took a quick breath. "I...I didn't know you were standing there..."

            He glanced out the window. "I can see that."

            Kat looked away, saying honestly, "I know that it shouldn't bother me...but...sometimes..." she sighed. "I...I don't know what to think..." It was obvious that Sano thought very highly of Megumi. But how high did that opinion go? "Doesn't it bother you? Seeing her...with him...knowing...?"

            Aoshi stared out the window, his eyes taking a faraway look. Kat looked outside to see Sanosuke and Megumi talking in low tones. 

            "All day today...I felt as if he was somewhere else," Kat whispered. "At the rehearsal...he didn't seem as if he was into practicing...then at the party with my family...I never had a chance to be with him. He was always talking with someone or doing something else..." Pausing, she glanced out the window. She swallowed, seeing the light in Sanosuke's eyes. "You know...he...he's never...looked at me that way..." 

            After brushing her hair, Kaoru slipped into bed, frowning in thought. A glance at Kenshin told her that he was occupied with his book, an item he picked up prior to the long flight to Norfolk.

            "Kenshin?"

            He looked at her, closing his book after marking the page. "Yes?"

            "Is it just me...or does Sano seem a little...I don't know...not himself?" Kaoru asked.

            "Meaning?"

            "He doesn't seem like himself. He seems so distracted. When all of his energy should be going to the wedding, he seems...lost...or something..."

            "He does seem that way..." Kenshin agreed. "Perhaps he's nervous."

            "I'm surprised no one has said anything," Kaoru mused. "Nobody wants an anxious groom..." 

            "He must have a lot to think about," Kenshin stated.

            "Hmm? Like what?"

            "I'm not sure," Kenshin responded with that gentle smile. "Only Sano can tell us what's on his mind and why he seems so far away."

            Kaoru gasped. "You think he's getting cold feet?" 

            At that, her husband shrugged and smile again. "Kat's a nice woman. They'll be very happy."

            She settled against his shoulder, studying the ceiling. "Today...Sano's first karaoke song was his and Megumi's old song. I remember because she used to play it all the time. Don't you think that's weird?"

            Kenshin looked at her. "You think Sano is reconsidering his relationship?"

            "They're different people now," Kaoru murmured. "More grown up...and Sano's done something with his life...he just isn't in the Navy for a paycheck anymore..."

            "I think because they've grown up they've learned from their relationship...and used that knowledge to succeed in the ones they have now," Kenshin commented.

            Then she smiled at him. "You're right..." 

            "You've been staring out the window for almost an hour." Misao glanced up from her handheld system from her position on the bed. She was lying on her stomach, her feet kicking up occasionally as she played the game. She wore flannel pajamas with cartoon weasels dressed in different animal costumes. 

            Aoshi sat at the windowsill, staring out into the backyard. He had worn a long-sleeved white T-shirt and black sweatpants. His fold out bed was on the floor, blanket and pillow nicely arranged, waiting for usage. 

            "I didn't notice the time," he responded.

            Misao frowned. "You okay? If anyone cares about time...it's you."

            He turned around, nodding his head once.

            She turned her system off and placed it on the nightstand so she could crawl into bed. 

            "Hey."

            "Yes?"

            "Are you and Megs okay?" 

            Aoshi's eyes rounded slightly. "Yes. Why?"

            "Well, I read in this magazine that weddings make women super emotional. Just want to make sure nothing weird is going on."

            "She seems to be her usual self," he said slowly, absently arranging the comforter around her chin. 

            Misao smiled at his gesture. "You going to stay awake a little longer?"

            He nodded. "I'll probably go downstairs for a while."

            "Okay. G'night."

            After a moment's hesitation, he leaned down, dropping a kiss on her forehead. "Good night, Misao."

            Her smile widened before her eyes closed and she snuggled beneath the covers. Aoshi exited the room and headed downstairs to Megumi's room. Over an hour ago, Kat had interrupted Megumi and Sano's chat, saying her goodbyes until tomorrow. Aoshi had gotten ready for bed after she left. As for what Megumi had done, who knew.

            Sanosuke was in front of her room, his hand reaching inside to switch the light off before closing the door quietly.

            He turned and stopped. "Aoshi...I...I saw Megumi's light on...she forgot to turn the light off..."

            Aoshi said nothing and moved to the kitchen to fix himself tea. So much for quality time…

A/N: And the tension mounts! Sano's talking a walk down memory lane...Kat's feeling insignificant...Megumi's oblivious...and what does Aoshi think? With the wedding a day and a half away, anything can happen. 

Oh yeah, and I am working on drawing the characters. I have Misao, Kenshin, and Kaoru done...if anyone wants to see them, I might have them ready for the next chapter.


	4. Part 3: Doubts

A/N: This chapter could be rated R due to Sano's language. Had to repost and fix something.

Part 3: Doubts

Day 3: Saturday (and parts of Sunday)

            "Everyone still asleep?" Megumi asked in the kitchen the next morning.

            Sanosuke was separating sausage links while keeping an eye on the omelet he had on the frying pan. "Yeah..." 

            Megumi was dressed in a long sleeved shirt with bell sleeves. The back formed a low V, stopping halfway down the slope of her back. Blue jeans cased long legs while her black hair was pinned up and away from her face. 

            "Was Jo-chan still pissed off about the bachelor party?" 

            "She recovered," Megumi assured him. "Besides...it's your bachelor party. What kind of wife would she be if she forbade her husband for spending time with his best friend before his wedding?"

            "Thanks for talking to her."

            "No problem," Megumi replied, stifling a yawn. "I was so tired last night, I fell asleep with the light on."

            "I know. I ended up turning it off. I know I'm letting you stay in my home, but gimme a break here..." He grinned to let her know he was teasing.

            "Conserve energy..." Megumi nodded, glancing out the window. "Goodness...that snow has fallen fast..."

            "Yeah...there's supposed to be a storm coming. I had to shovel the driveway and walkway this morning." He moved to the stove. "Hey, take care of the meat, I gotta flip this omelet..." 

            Megumi assisted him as he requested. 

            "I still can't get over the fact that you can cook," she declared. 

            He grinned mischievously. "You remember what happened a month after we started dating? When I had supposedly been taking cooking lessons?"

            Pausing for a moment, her eyes widened and she shook her head. "You're so bad, Sano..."

            "You actually believed I learned how to cook just for our anniversary," Sano shook his head. "Who knew doctors were so gullible?"

            "That's not fair," she chided.

            "You even thought I made the cococut macadamia cake myself."

            Megumi smacked his shoulder. "Only because you distracted me!"

            He grinned. "And I don't remember you complaining. Dessert on you naked. Those were the days..."

            She gasped. "I can't believe I'm hearing this the day before your wedding..."

            After setting the omelet on a plate, he stirred the cup of eggs one more time before pouring them into the pan. "I can't eat coconut macadamia cake without thinking about that. Every time I see it, hear about it, I try not to bust out laughing."

            She smiled coyly. "I know the recipe...let's just hope I'm not feeling in a baking mood otherwise we'll have a lot of explaining to do..."

            He laughed. "It's good to see that you haven't changed too much over the years."

            "Honey, is..." Kat walked into the kitchen, stopping short.

            A brief silence filled the room, as if she entered at an inappropriate moment.

            "Good morning, Kat," Megumi greeted.

            "Hi. Where is everyone? Are they still sleeping?" Kat asked before giving her fiance a kiss on the cheek. 

            Megumi answered, "Sano's been here most of the morning…and…as far as I know, everyone else is still asleep."

            Kat nodded. "Okay. Sano, you know you're supposed to pick up the money well today. She said she's expecting you at eleven."

            "Okay."

            "Eleven a.m. sharp." Kat added. "And after that, you need to pick up the tuxedos."

            "I know," he responded automatically.

            "Don't forget to make sure that the ties are all the same color and that the shoes are in each garment bag," she reminded.

            "I know," he repeated.

            "This is important," Kat insisted. "So don't 'I know' me! I'm stressing out-"

            "Will you relax?" Sano interrupted. "I'll do exactly what you tell me to do, so you don't have to worry."

            Megumi raised her hand. "Do you want me to leave you two-"

            "Yes," Kat replied the same time Sano said, "No."

            Kat stared at her fiancé. "No offense, Megumi, but it's best-"

            "Why should she have to leave?" Sano cut in.

            Megumi shook her head. "This is really a matter between you-"

            "She's just telling you to leave the room so she doesn't feel stupid," Sano explained. 

            "I'm just trying to make everything perfect for our wedding," Kat responded. 

            "There's nothing wrong with that," Sano replied. "But you don't have to get upset when there's nothing to get upset about. No one told you that you had to be the wedding planner..."

            Megumi stayed silent. Sano had forgotten about breakfast and Kat was pacing. 

            "Ever since I was a little girl, I've known exactly what I wanted at my wedding...music...flowers...clothes...and I just want everything to be perfect," Kat pointed out.

            "I know," Sanosuke stressed. "We could have done this in Vegas and had a reception at McDonald's if you wanted-"

            She gasped. "That's so...tacky! McDonald's?! Why-?"

            Megumi covered her forehead, shaking her head slightly.

            "I'm just saying," Sanosuke said slowly. "That I'm willing to go along with what you wanted."

            "All right. Fine," Kat blew out a breath, stopping her pacing. "I also wanted to do something special for our first dance."

            "Like what?" 

            It sounded as if Sanosuke was keeping a tight rein on his temper. 

            "I don't know. Megumi and Aoshi know how to dance, right? Maybe they can teach us a short version of the waltz or something..." Kat waved her hand.

            "If it's all right with Aoshi…" Megumi said softly.

            "No way," Sanosuke declared.

            Megumi glanced at him. "No?"

            He shook his head. 

            "Why not?" Kat asked.

            "Because I hate ballroom dancing."

            "I thought you said that you'd go along with what I wanted."

            "Sure, fine," he shrugged. "It's your wedding."

            "What's that supposed to mean?" 

            "Like you said...you've been planning this since you were little," Sanosuke echoed.

            "Don't throw my words back at me," Kat commanded, walking to the fridge where she had a calendar of events and an itinerary for the wedding. "So you'll pick up the well and tuxedos at eleven and eleven-thirty...twelve we'll ask Megumi and Aoshi if they could teach us a dance and have lunch...so then at two-thirty I'll pick up my dress...Got that?"

            "I got it," Sano snapped.

            "Why are you acting like this?" Kat demanded.    

            "Like what?"

            "Don't play dumb-"

            "Shit," Sano muttered. "This is pointless. Can we just-"

            "You know what? I'm going into the living room and make a few phone calls to my relatives..." Kat interrupted.

            "Yeah, you do that," Sano shot back. 

            Kat stomped outside the kitchen, nearly running into Aoshi. But not before hearing…

            "What is wrong with you?" 

            "Me?" Sano blew out a breath. "Since when did you take her side?"

            "I'm not taking anyone's side," Megumi responded. "You both should be doing this together. Now is not the time to be arguing over petty issues."

            "She's the one who's giving me a hard time," he argued. "Did you see how she told you to get out of this room? You're _my_ guest. You don't see me telling off her friends…"

            "She wasn't telling me off," Megumi reasoned.

            "Yes, she was. Nobody talks to my friends like that…not even my fiancée." 

            "Sano, calm down," Megumi interjected. "Breathe…you're getting as angry as she is…an angry bride and groom is the last thing everyone needs right now…" 

            "Did you see the way she spoke to me? Like I was beneath her. Shit. I had enough of that back in Hawaii…"

            She blinked. "It didn't sound that way to me. And I'm sorry if I ever-"

            "It wasn't you, fox-lady…it was your old man." 

            Kat moved away, not missing the curiosity in Aoshi's eyes. 

            "I...I don't know what to say," Megumi said. 

            "You don't have to say anything," Sano shrugged. "I'm just telling it like it is."

            Pause. "I think I'll see if anyone else is awake." Megumi exited the kitchen, looking up to see Aoshi. She smiled wryly and said in a soft tone, "I nearly got caught in the middle of something I shouldn't have been in the first place..."

            Her significant other arched a brow. "It sounded as if you were going to get caught in the middle, regardless."

            Sanosuke and Kat hardly spoke to each other all morning. If anyone noticed, no one said anything. So at ten forty-five, Sanosuke left the house with Kenshin and Aoshi to pick up the items. 

            "Women..." Sanosuke grumbled as he eased his truck through the streets.

            "If you don't mind me asking, Sano..." Kenshin trailed off. "What happened?"

            "Kat wants the wedding to go perfectly, so she's acting like she's the queen and everyone should follow her command," Sano replied.

            "I'm sure she's just stressed out," Kenshin added. 

            "But there's nothing to be stressed about," Sano continued. "Assuming that everything's been done by the people who were paid to do what they do, why would anything go wrong?"

            "Perhaps you should have assisted her plan all of it," Aoshi spoke up suddenly.

            Sano glanced at him through his rearview mirror. "Even if I did help, she'd just yell at me for making it worse..." He caught the lift of brows coming from the backseat. 

            Aoshi then glanced out the window for a moment before seeing the expression on Kenshin's face. It was one Sano and Aoshi knew well...the 'I don't want to get involved but I'll listen' expression. 

            "We're fighting over something stupid…" Sano said suddenly.

            "You both seem to be getting upset over such a small thing," Aoshi agreed.

            "Wait...you were listening?" Sano gaped.

            "It wasn't that hard to hear," Aoshi pointed out. "Particularly when one is awake and wandering around the house."

            Sanosuke shook his head. "You haven't planned a wedding yet. Why don't you get married and tell me if your woman starts to stress out."

            "Aoshi...Sano..." Kenshin interjected. "Maybe we should just be focusing on what's happening now, all right?"

            "Right. Sorry," Sano took a right turn on the street.

            Aoshi grunted in response. 

            "Oh yeah, thanks for volunteering to help me pick up the stuff today," Sano added. "It's gonna be a busy day..."

            "He's got to be the most frustrating man alive," Kat declared as she braked hard at an intersection, causing Megumi to lurch forward.

            The doctor braced herself against the dashboard. After breakfast, Sano had left with the men. Sano and Kat's dance lesson was cancelled, so Sano offered to take Aoshi and Kenshin to lunch in addition to picking up needed items. Kat asked Megumi to go with her to pick up her dress, and she wanted to talk to her alone, which left Misao and Kaoru at the house. Megumi jokingly told Kaoru to let Misao do the cooking. Interestingly enough, Kaoru and Misao seemed to have no trouble with the fact that Kat wanted to take just Megumi out. As if they understood.

            Deep down, Megumi understood also. 

            "You said you needed shoes, right?" Kat asked. 

            Megumi nodded, bracing herself again. 

            "Okay. I guess we can do that, go to lunch, then grab my dress."

            Two hours later, after Megumi had selected a pair of strappy heeled sandals to go with her dress, she and Kat were sitting in a restaurant of the mall she had just shopped in.

            Megumi took a bite of her Oriental chicken salad, waiting for the younger woman to speak. They had engaged in small talk for the most part, but it seemed as if Kat was avoiding the subject she wanted to discuss. 

            "When…you and Sano broke up…was it because he left…or because it was really over?" Kat asked suddenly.

            Megumi paused, finishing her bite of food before saying, "I think it was for both reasons…"

            "You weren't happy with him?" 

            Megumi frowned. "I was." Pause. "Do you mind if I ask why we're talking about an old relationship?"

            "I'm just wondering what he was like…I mean, he told me that he dated around…a lot…before he ever got serious about anyone. And you were the first person he was serious about."

            "I don't understand what you're saying..."

            "Sano's always thought highly about you…After he proposed, he told me that he needed to see you again because he needed to prove to himself that he could take care of me. One of the issues between you two was that he never felt good enough for you…And I guess…each relationship is different…I mean, your relationship with Aoshi is different than yours and Sano's."

            "Well, that's because Aoshi himself is different," Megumi said slowly.

            "How so?" 

            "He isn't like other men at all," Megumi said after a moment. "He's…complicated."

            "Sano's complicated," Kat chimed in. "You know, he always complained that I spent too much time with my family? That always drove me crazy."

            "I suppose it depends on what you can consider complicated." Megumi paused in thought. "Since Sano grew up in an orphanage, he never really understood the importance of family ties. I lived a large portion of my life following my father's dream for me…and that caused a rift in our relationship. But what Sano didn't understand was that it wasn't completely my want to please my father…if that had been the only case, I wouldn't have made it as a doctor. I wanted to be a doctor for me. He grew up pretty lonely, so any attachments he sees are difficult for him to accept."

            Silence.

            "Did you love him?" Kat asked suddenly.

            Startled, Megumi stared at her for several moments before saying thoughtfully. "I think there are different levels of love. Each person we meet…we love him differently than the person before him…So…to answer your question…Yes, I did." She propped her chin against her left fist. "Back then…we were two lonely people who just wanted to be accepted wholeheartedly for who we were."

            "And you found that with him," Kat prompted, studying her carefully.

            "It seemed that way back then," Megumi shrugged nonchalantly. "But I had to come to terms with who I was and who I wanted to be…and I did, eventually. But…" 

            Leaning forward slightly, the younger woman's eyes widened. "But?"

            Snippets of her conversation with Sano for the past two days filtered into Megumi's mind. Megumi met Kat's gaze before saying carefully, "I don't think Sano ever came to terms with who he is."

            Kat bit her lip, her voice barely above a whisper, "Meaning?"

            Megumi pushed her long bangs out of her eyes and stared at some point in the mall. "Sano has always lived his life without any real goal. He's wondered if he did something this way, what would happen…or what if he did it a different way. He's been looking for something…I don't think he knows what it is…to make him…something else. It could be anything. But because he's never had any roots…there will always be something." Megumi smiled wryly. "It's quite a dynamic quality to have."

            Nodding slowly, Kat agreed, "Yes, it is…"  

            During the ride back to the house, Kat seemed quiet. Her mother called shortly after their conversation, apparently wanting to pick up the dress as well and have some quality mother-daughter time. Kat decided to give Megumi a ride back to the house. When Kat pulled up in front of the house, Sano was closing the trunk of his truck. 

            "Thanks, Kat," Megumi said as she climbed out. "Have fun with your mom."

            "Thanks…"

            Sano waved at Kat, who apparently received a phone call, was holding the phone to her ear. 

            "Hey, fox-lady," Sano greeted with his playful grin. 

            "Hi, Sano," Megumi adjusted her bag of shoes in her hand.

            Her host blinked as Kat sped away. "What? No 'Hi, Bye'?"

            Megumi patted his shoulder. "It's a busy day tomorrow. She's got a lot on her mind…"

            It was after dinnertime when Kat entered the house, her eyes troubled, her hands shaking slightly as she closed the door. Aoshi looked up from his reading as Misao, from her position on the couch with her handheld game system, shot him a look of alarm. 

            "Where's Sano?" Kat asked.

            "I think he's showering," Misao informed, studying her carefully. "Are…Are you okay?"

            Kenshin immediately turned off the television, turning to face her as his wife looked away from the screen. 

            "Um…I have something I need to get out," Kat said.

            "You look worried about something," Megumi observed aloud, leaning forward from her position on the couch next to Aoshi.

            "Hey, I thought I heard…" Sano entered, running a towel through his hair. He stopped short, seeing his fiancée in the living room. "Hey, babe. What are you doing-?"

            "I'll make this short," Kat cut in. She took a breath. "You always say that I'm always hiding…never letting those close to you…or us…know what's going on…"

            Sano frowned. "You're not making any sense…" 

            Kat wrung her hands nervously…which brought attention to her empty left ring finger. Sano immediately snatched it up, staring at her blank hand.

            "Where the hell is the ring?!" Sano demanded.

            Kat's face crumpled slightly.

            "Sanosuke…" Kaoru interrupted gently.

            Sano took several deep breaths. "You lost it. Okay…that's…that's okay…" 

            Kat brought her right hand up and opened it, palm up, revealing the ring. "No…it's here."

            Something flickered in Sano's eyes.

            "I'm…I'm giving it back to you," she whispered.

            At that, Kenshin pushed against Kaoru's back and Aoshi grasped Misao and Megumi's hands, both men ushering them out of the room.

            Sano's eyes narrowed slightly. 

            "First of all…" Kat cleared her throat. "I've had some time to think…and…I don't think we should get married…"

            "And why is that?" Sano said quietly. 

            "Because I don't think you really want to marry me," Kat whispered. Pushing her hair aside, she then added in a stronger voice, "I…I don't really know where you've been the past few days, Sano…but I know that you haven't been with me."

            "You've been busy," Sano reasoned, trying to keep his voice under control.

            "Ever since Megumi came…I started noticing…" Kat swallowed. "She knows you so well, Sano…" Kat's eyes filled with tears. "No woman should be able to do that…but me…"

            Sano blinked. "I…I don't understand-"

            "I can't compete with that…I shouldn't have to," Kat argued. "How can I be your wife knowing that someone else will understand you just as well if not better than me?"

            "What?!" Sano's voice lifted. "Is this what it's about?" 

            Kat sniffed. "And if she knows you like that…chances are…there are several feelings you need to resolve between you two." She sniffed again. "I can't be with you, Sano…I'm…I'm sorry…" 

            "This is crazy," Sano declared, grasping her shoulders. "I love you…she and I were over a long time ago…"

            "Don't you get it?" Kat pleaded. "Megumi's a wonderful person. But…after seeing you this weekend…with her around…I can't do this."

            "But she and I are done. There's nothing going on anymore," Sano insisted. "How-?"

            "I know it's stupid, but…but I can't accept the fact that another woman knows you better than I do. I'm supposed to be the only one-"

            "What about your family?" Sano pressed. "They came here to see you and you're just gonna-"

            "All of them already know," Kat whispered.

            That stopped Sano. 

            "What?" 

            "I told all my relatives that I'm canceling the wedding," she said softly.

            That did it. That absolutely did it. He dropped his hands.

            "Hell, Kat, why didn't you just say so?!" Sano demanded, propping his hands on his hips. "Just tell your entire damn family before even telling me!" 

            Kat took a breath. "I thought it'd be convenient for them-"

            "Shit! Convenient, my ass! What about me?! I'm the one who you're supposed to be marrying! Why the fuck am I the last to know that you're canceling our wedding?!" 

            "I didn't want to upset them, so I thought if I-"

            "You didn't want to upset them?!" he echoed angrily. "What about me?!" Then he added in sarcasm, "Sure, forget about the groom…who's also a huge part of this…" He kicked the ottoman in the living room, burying his hands in his pockets. "Dammit, I've put up with so much crap…then when I see you pulling this…Shit!!!" 

            Megumi and Kaoru looked at each other sheepishly from their positions at the dining room table. In spite of the wall that separated them from the couple, they knew exactly what was going on once Sano's voice rose several octaves. Kaoru bit her lip and rose to her feet. Kenshin placed a hand on top of hers to stop her movement.

            "Sano-" Kat began.

            "I don't want to hear it!" he roared. "You've always put your family first…why can't you be fucking honest, Kat? Why give me that bullshit about Megumi and just say you're not ready to get married?"

            "Because she DOES understand you better!" Kat argued vehemently. "I've seen the way you talk to each other…I've heard what she says about you…and I will not compete with that! I can't accept the fact that there's someone else! Why aren't you listening?!" 

            "That's pretty stupid coming from someone who'll drop a date with me to go shopping for shoes with her mother!" 

           "You know what…fine…forget this! I'm not going to stay here any longer …" Kat tossed the ring at his feet, stomped to the door, slamming it after her.

            Sano threw the door open and shouted, "Go crawling back to your family…see if THEY keep you warm at night!"   

            "I can't believe this…I never expected…" Kaoru stopped her pacing to sit next to her husband, leaning against his shoulder. 

            "It is a shock," Kenshin agreed, grasping her hand.

            "Kat cancelled?" Kaoru asked, as if trying to realize the situation. Sano had locked himself in his room for the past ten minutes.

            They had all heard the argument. It hadn't been difficult to avoid. Tensions flaring, insults hurled around…

            "What happens now?" Misao asked timidly.

            Kenshin and Kaoru glanced at Aoshi. Megumi reached across the table, her fingertips brushing against his hand. He turned his hand over, capturing her slender fingers in his. 

            "We go home," Aoshi stated quietly. "There's no need to impose on Sagara's generosity now that the wedding is cancelled…" 

            Silence. 

            "I can understand if you wish to go home, Aoshi…" Kenshin said slowly. "But Kaoru and I are going to stay as we originally planned."

            "That's understandable," Aoshi nodded. "Misao and myself…we'd just be in the way…"

            "I'm staying, too," Megumi chimed in.

            At that, Aoshi stiffened. He then said, "Would you three excuse us?"

            Immediately, Kenshin, Kaoru, and Misao rose to their feet and left, Misao glancing over her shoulder before exiting.

            "You're serious about staying?" Aoshi inquired, sitting back and releasing her hand.

            Megumi nodded. "Yes."

            He sighed. "I'm going to Hawaii tomorrow…and I'd like you to come with me."            

            "I…I can't…"

            His eyes darkened. "Why?"

            "Sanosuke…he needs his friends right now…and after everything that's happened…I can't just leave," Megumi said quietly.

            "So you wish to stay in Virginia because of him," he said coolly, rising to his feet.

            Catching a breath, her eyes immediately shot to his form. "Aoshi…I want you to understand-"

            "I understand, all right," he replied. "This wedding was never going to happen as long as you and Sagara remained close."

            Megumi paled. "What are you talking about?"

            "I also understand where I place on your list of priorities."

            "You're asking me to choose between you two?" she exclaimed incredulously. 

            "It seems as if you've already made your choice," Aoshi said, unable to keep the bitterness from his voice.

            "Since when?" Megumi demanded. "Choosing between the man in my life and my friend is not-"

            "A friend who you were once personally involved with," he added.

            "That has nothing to-"

            "It has everything to do with it," he argued. "Because he's your former lover it makes it even more complicated."

            "Why does it have to come to that?" Megumi replied.

            "Because it always will," he replied. He cleared his throat. "I'm leaving tomorrow. With…or without you."

            "Aoshi…" she swallowed. "What…What are you saying?" The finality in his silence was a direct hit, as all the color drained from her face. "That…That's it? It…It's over?"

            He turned away.

            That was answer enough. Megumi took a deep breath, got up and turned on her heel to leave the room, running right into Sanosuke.

            "Whoa, hey!" he exclaimed, grasping her arm. His eyes widened, seeing her shake. "Fox-lady? What's wrong?"

            "Can I…Can I borrow your car for a bit…I…I just need to get out…" she whispered.

            His eyes widened. "Yeah…sure…" He dropped the keys in her hand after retrieving them from the key holder mounted on the wall. "Just be careful…"

            "I will. Thanks."

            And she was gone. Sano walked into the dining room, seeing Aoshi stare out the window. Sano's fists clenched tightly.

            "What did you say to her?" he demanded.

            Aoshi frowned. "Excuse me?"

            "Megumi…what did you say to her?" 

            "What goes on between Megumi and myself is our business," Aoshi responded.

            "It's my business if you upset her," Sano retorted. "If you've hurt her-"

            "Don't you think you've done enough already?" Aoshi cut in.

            Sano's eyes widened.

            Sighing, and remembering his manners, Aoshi moved away from the window. "I'm leaving for Hawaii tomorrow. Thank you…for letting Misao and I stay here. Megumi…is staying…like your other two friends."

            "What? Why?"

            "Because of you."

            "What?" he blinked.

            "Megumi wishes to lend her support. And because of the same reason Katherine cancelled the wedding."

            "But that's crazy," Sano argued. "Megumi's your girlfriend, she should be with you. Did you tell her that?"

            No response.

            Sano gaped at him. "So that's it? You're just going to leave?! Don't you even care what she thinks? How she feels? Do you even care about her?"

            "That's enough."

            "Well, you obviously don't love her enough to-"

            Aoshi's eyes flashed for a moment before he argued, "You don't even know me to say something like that." 

            Sano glared at him. "I don't get you. You two had something good. Why the hell would you give up on something like that?"

            A trace of sadness filtered into Aoshi's eyes. Without answering, he left to gather his belongings. 

            After waking up the tenth time in a row in the course of the past three hours, Sanosuke gave up and punched his pillow. He yanked it over his head, burying his face beneath the covers.

            He was hurting.

            He couldn't understand why Kat called off the wedding. Why would they go through nearly two years together only to end it this way?

            And how did Megumi fit into all this? Apparently, Kat thought she had a place in it. As far as he was concerned, she didn't. Growling with frustration, he hopped off the bed and headed downstairs. 

            Megumi sat alone in the living room, her eyes tearing for what seemed to be the twentieth time since Aoshi and Misao left. 

            It was well past midnight. Several hours ago, Aoshi and Misao left the house, Aoshi having reserved a room at a hotel next to the airport. He had made his feelings perfectly clear by leaving. He didn't want to be around her and he didn't want to impose on Sano. Her mind replayed the scene…

            _"It doesn't have to be this way," Megumi said softly as Aoshi shrugged into his leather jacket. A taxi was waiting outside as Misao retrieved some final items upstairs. Megumi spoke in quiet tones due to Kenshin and Kaoru's proximity as Sano stood leaning against a wall._

_            "You're right…it doesn't," Aoshi agreed. "But you made the choice to stay here." _

_            He was so calm about it. At least, that's how it would look to an outsider. But she knew he was angry. The cool detachment in his voice, the flexing of his jaw, the frost his gaze…they were all signs of irritation that lingered beneath the surface._

_            During the course of their relationship, there had been several times that they had been angry at each other. But it usually didn't take Aoshi very long to calm down and discuss what happened. This would be the first time he didn't want to talk about their problem.  _

_            "If you're sure about leaving tomorrow, Aoshi…" Kenshin spoke up suddenly. "Then I hope you have a safe trip back home."_

_            "Thank you."_

_            "Aoshi…" Megumi hesitantly reached out._

_            "Don't," he ordered softly. "You've made your decision. I'm making mine. End of discussion."_

_            Her eyes flashed. "Why do you have to be so stubborn?" she hissed at a volume only he could hear. "All I wanted was for you to be supportive of my decision to stay here. Not to overanalyze it, not to-" _

_            He glared at her. "I could say something, but I won't."_

_            "Say it."_

_            "This is pointless," he muttered. Then he called out, "Misao! Let's go!"_

_            "Okay, okay!" Misao hurried down the stairs, large backpack strapped to her shoulders. _

_            And with that, Aoshi nodded at the others. "Kenshin…Kaoru…I'll see you back in __Hawaii__. Sagara…thank you for the hospitality."_

_            "Take care," Kaoru said._

_            "Yeah," Sano echoed. "Hope you…liked it here..."_

_            Perhaps it was Megumi's imagination…but was there tension between Aoshi and Sano? _

_            Those piercing blue-gray eyes settled on her with dispassion. "Megumi-"_

_            "We'll talk later," Megumi said through clenched teeth._

_            He frowned. "We're done talking," Aoshi said before leaving the house to get in the taxi._

_            Megumi looked away, closing her eyes in pain. Misao gave Kenshin and Kaoru goodbye hugs. _

_            "I'll see you guys back on __Hawaii__," Misao hugged Kenshin first. He gave her a gentle pat on the back._

_            "Take care, Misao. And look after Aoshi…" Kenshin smiled briefly._

_            "Bye Misao!" Kaoru gave her a hug when Kenshin was finished. "We'll go for some dessert when we get back!"_

_            "Okay!" Misao grinned. Then she turned to her host, offering her hand. "Sanosuke…thank you…for everything. I…I'm sorry things didn't turn out…well…you know…" _

_            He shook her offered hand sincerely. "It's all right. Thanks for coming, anyway." _

_            Misao moved away from Sano, touching Megumi's shoulder. "I don't understand what's going on…but he's angry, Megs," Misao said softly. "I…I hope you guys can fix it…"_

_            "Me, too," Megumi responded after opening her eyes._

_            Misao said before giving her a hug, "Call me when you're back on the islands…No matter what happens…we're still cool, right?" _

_            Megumi felt her throat close up, nodding in response. "Right..."_

            Why did they have to be this way? She thought of dialing Aoshi's cellular phone, but she knew he'd just hang up on her. 

            "You look miserable," Sano's husky voice entered the room.

            Abruptly, Megumi's head lifted and she cleared her throat. "Sano…" 

            "Mind if I join you?"

            Shaking her head, she gestured to the couch around her. He settled down next to her. 

            "Some weekend, huh?" A bitter smile crossed his lips.

            Megumi forced a smile. "Two dumpings in a day. Oh yeah."

            He studied her for a few moments. "You doing okay?" he asked gently.

            She nodded. "I'm sorry…" Megumi said softly. "I shouldn't have come here…"

            His eyes widened and he squeezed her hand. "Don't say that, fox-lady…"

            Her eyes closing, she bowed her head. "If I hadn't come here, Kat would have never cancelled…and Aoshi wouldn't have dumped me…I…I didn't think our past together bothered them that much…"

            "I'm sure things might have been different," he assured. "But I'm glad you came. Not sure if it'd be the same without you…"

            "How are you doing?"

            He laughed dryly. "I'm doing okay." 

            Her eyes opened. "Are you really?"

            "Yeah…" Sano blew out a breath. "I'm much better than a couple hours ago…"

            Their eyes met and she could see resigned acceptance in his. He was hurt, but he was trying to deal with the situation as best as he could.

            "You know…she put her family first above all things," he said quietly.

            "Really?"

            "She was worse than you," Sano recalled with a wry smile. "But I think you admired your dad so much for everything he did trying to raise you and your two brothers…with her…I think family ties is genetic…"

            "Did she really cancel a date with you so she can go shopping with her mom?" Megumi asked.

           Sano nodded. "Yeah." His eyes darkened. "She told me that once we got married, I'd come first in her life. I loved her enough to be willing to deal with her family stuff. But when she told her family about canceling our wedding…that pissed me off…"

             "I could tell." 

            "I mean, I guess I could understand her family ties…and I could understand her telling her parents about canceling. But when she told her entire side of the family?" he shook his head. "That was bullshit. I should have been one of the first people to know. I couldn't believe she did that…"

            "I'm sorry."

            "Me, too."

            "What are you going to do about her?"

            Sano sighed. "I was going to call her tomorrow. We had something together…even if it wasn't perfect…and…In spite of everything…" he swallowed, "I can't let it end like this…" 

            She nodded. "Good answer."

            "What are you going to do about Aoshi?"

            "I…I don't know…" Her eyes moved to the ceiling and she bit her lip. She had been focusing on Sano that she tried to block her own misery. But in a single question, it all came back. Her voice wavered. "I…I miss him so much…" 

            Sano covered her hands with his. "I know you do…" 

            Her eyes were moist and her chin trembled slightly. "The entire West fleet's been by the harbor this past month, so he's been pulling twelve sometimes sixteen hour days. I hardly saw him. But even then…he'd take just a few minutes to call my office or leave a message on my voicemail." She then whispered, "I…I knew I was never far from his thoughts. Now…I'm not sure I even have that…"

            "Hey," he said softly, moving closer to her. "Of course he's still thinking about you…" 

            She took a deep breath to calm herself, closing her eyes as Sano placed an arm around her. Megumi rested her head on his shoulder. The position felt unusually…familiar. She shifted slightly, and with her cheek pressed against his chest, she could hear the steady beat of his heart.

            In that instant, she remembered that Sano used to hold her like this after she had a long day at the hospital. She'd be physically tired and emotionally exhausted…very much like now…            

            "Megumi told me that it's over between her and Aoshi," Kaoru said softly.

            She and Kenshin were surprisingly still awake, in spite of the late hour. 

            "I suspected as much when he left for the hotel," Kenshin commented.

            "I feel bad for them…things were going so well…" Kaoru paused. "But then again…I think there's something going on between Megumi and Sanosuke that we don't know about…"

            Kenshin turned to face her, studying her in the darkness. "Why do you say that?"

            "Kat's right…Megumi does understand Sanosuke. Why would someone who lives on the other side of the country and half an ocean away be able to do that if she didn't care for him?" 

            Her husband smiled patiently. "You still think Megumi loves Sanosuke?"

            Kaoru sighed. "I think a part of her still does. Maybe…a part of her always will. And…I think…Aoshi's known that. He came here to support Megumi…but I think deep down he wanted to see for himself what they're like around each other."

            "I can't imagine Aoshi having hidden motives," Kenshin said lightly. His wife had an overactive imagination. However, there could be possible truths in what she said.

            "If Aoshi really believed that Megumi's feelings for Sano were finished…he wouldn't have reacted the way he did, right?" Kaoru tapped her fingers on the bed by her hip. 

            Kenshin responded, "Hmm…" 

            "You don't think she still has feelings for Sano, do you?"

            "I think she's long started looking to her future than to her past."

            Kaoru blinked. "You know…Megumi never mentioned Aoshi in her future…"

            Sano slowly opened his eyes, his brain lulled with sleep. The timer on the lamp in the living room had gone off, swallowing the room in darkness. He sat up slowly, realizing he must have dozed off. Rubbing his eyes, he turned to his right to see Megumi asleep on the couch, her head tilted back against the backrest of the sofa, in a sleeping-sitting position. 

           Rising to his feet, he moved over, lifting her in his arms so he could make his way to her room. Once there, balancing her carefully, he was able to turn the light on and pull the covers back, depositing her carefully on the bed. 

            He turned to leave, flicking the light switch off before exiting her room.

            "Wait," she said softly.

            Sano paused, turning slightly. "What did you say?" He must have misunderstood her. 

            When she didn't answer, he moved towards the bed. The shadow of his body obscured her facial expression, making it very difficult to confirm what he heard. All he had to go on was the quiet urgency in her voice.

            "Megumi?"

            "Stay…" she whispered.

            His jaw nearly dropped. He must be going crazy. Did she just ask him to-

            "Please…" 

            He swallowed fiercely at the touch of her fingertips on his hand… 

A/N: Aren't I evil? So is Megumi dreaming or quick on the rebound?? =P

This entire chapter was EXCRUCIATING. Like getting teeth pulled and eyebrows tweezed by a crappy tweezer at the same time!!! Come on, muses, WORK!!!

Amazing how a thing like hanging around your ex can change your relationship. I realize that Aoshi's feelings for Megumi haven't been made clear throughout this story, but I hope their 'argument' at least gave you a little insight. ^_^ Also, I PROMISE to give K/K more screen time…they're gonna play some pretty important roles…especially when Megumi returns to Hawaii.          

Oh yeah…if anyone's interested…I have some fanart up in the form of a character profile…if you don't understand it, email me.

www dot geocities dot com slash cheriescorner slash Gallery slash mtakanifile dot jpg

www dot geocities dot com slash cheriescorner slash Gallery slash mmakimachifile dot jpg  

(K/K I'm redoing…and Aoshi I need to make a couple tweaks. So I can't make any promises for next chappie!)

Next! Kenshin, Kaoru and Megumi help Sano clean up after the non-existent wedding, Sano reflects on his relationship, Aoshi & Misao return to Hawaii.


	5. Part 4: Damage

Part 4: Damage

Day 4: Sunday

            Glancing around the busy surroundings of Norfolk, Misao sighed. _Life's so complicated_, she mused. Everyone around her seemed so preoccupied. She glanced at the tall man sitting next to her, waiting for their flight to Los Angeles to announce its boarding process. It was going to be a long day…They'd be back in Hawaii around noon…even though they would have spent close to eleven hours flying…not including the amount of time spent at the airport prior to the flight to Los Angeles and the time before their connecting flight to Honolulu.

            "Are you still angry?" Misao asked quietly, peering at her guardian.

            He shook his head.

            "You look like hell. And you kept turning in your sleep," she chimed in.

            "Trouble sleeping," Aoshi admitted in a faint voice.

            "No kidding." Misao blew out a breath. "So what happened?"

            Pause. "She chose to stay here. With him," he said simply. "So I left." 

            "Did she tell you that?"

            Slowly, he turned to her, his blue-grey eyes narrowing. "I don't understand."

            "Did she say 'I'm staying here because I want to _be_ with Sanosuke'? Or did she say, 'I'm staying here for Sanosuke'? They're two different things."

            "As far as I'm concerned, they're the same."

            Misao shook her head. "Aoshi…do you really think Megs isn't over him? They're so ancient history…"

            "Not anymore."

            "Megs is in love with you. A person would have to be blind, deaf, dumb…and dead to not know that." Misao crossed her arms. "When was the last time you told her that you loved her?"

            Aoshi rolled his eyes. "Misao…one day…when you're older…you will learn to never use those words lightly."

            "When was the last time?" At his silence, she continued, "I don't think Megs is the type who wants to hear that all the time…but she does need to see and hear it once in a while."

            "So do I," he countered.

            Misao pursed her lips. 

            "I didn't expect to fall in love with her," Aoshi said quietly after a long time. "Even when we first started dating…I was fond of her…I cared about her…but…" 

            Her eyes softened. "Did you tell her that?" 

            Silence.

            Misao sighed. "If you love her, then call her. Tell her that you'll wait for her back in Hawaii. Tell her what you just told me. Tell her anything…just let her know that you're not walking out on her."

            His lips pressed together in a grim line. "Misao, I don't think-"

            She immediately snatched Aoshi's phone from his backpack, pressed the number two to speed-dial Megumi's cellular phone, thrusting the device into his hand. 

            Aoshi stared at it blankly for several moments before holding it to his ear. 

            "Now announcing flight fifteen-seventy-six, with non-stop service to Los Angeles," the airport gate agent announced.

            Misao's ocean-blue eyes widened as Aoshi slowly lowered the phone from his ear and pressed a button to turn off his phone. 

            "Our flight's boarding now," he announced. Any hint of emotion he had earlier was replaced by firm resolve. 

            Defeated, Misao followed him to the jetway. 

            Sanosuke blinked, staring at the cell phone in his hand. _Hey…this isn't mine…He must have answered it while half-asleep.__ Sano looked around, seeing the television blaring the morning news. Megumi must have left her cell phone in the living room.  _

            He remembered Megumi asking him to stay the night. Whether she was aware of what she said, he wasn't sure, she was in a deep sleep after that. She had probably been dreaming. Afterwards, he had gone to the living room, falling asleep with the TV on. He rose to his feet, slowly opened Megumi's bedroom door, seeing Megumi curled up beneath the covers on the bed. He gingerly set Megumi's cell phone on the nightstand. Sanosuke turned to exit, seeing Kaoru in the open doorway. 

            "Jo-chan…"

            Kaoru bit her lip, her eyes swimming with questions. 

            Sanosuke ran a hand through his hair before quietly exiting the room, closing the door behind him. After splashing his face with water, he went into the kitchen to make breakfast…and found Kaoru there.

            "Kenshin still asleep?" he asked lightly, filling the kettle with water.. 

            "Yes." Kaoru took a deep breath. "Sanosuke…I know it's not my business…but…what…were you doing in Megumi's room?"

            "I didn't sleep with her," Sanosuke retorted.

            Immediately, Kaoru's face went beet red.

            "Dammit, what kind of person do you think I am?" Sano shook his head, setting the kettle on the stove. 

            Kaoru's eyes went wide. "Sanosuke…you know that most men wouldn't be in the same room with their sleeping ex-girlfriend the day they were supposed to get married."

            Kaoru watched as he retrieved several items from the fridge, bringing them to his workspace by the stove. "Sanosuke…what's going on between you and Megumi?"

            "I don't know," Sanosuke shot back. Last night…being around her…he had forgotten what it was like being in her company. She was so easygoing. One of the things he had liked about her as a person was that in spite of her educational background, she never held herself higher than anyone else. And he hadn't been able to prevent memories of their relationship together from visiting him while he slept. Mixed in with his memories with Kat…Sano hadn't been able to fall into a deep sleep until dawn. "I don't even know what's going on between me and Kat…One at a time, please."

            Kaoru studied him carefully.

            He turned to prepare breakfast, nearly jamming his finger against the bowl to crack an egg. "What?"

            "You said, 'I don't know'," Kaoru said quietly. "Most people would say 'There's nothing going on'. But you said 'I don't know'…which means that something possibly is going on."

            "Come on, give me a break," Sano shook his head. "You know what I meant."

            "What are you going to do?"

            "When I'm done here…I'm going to call Kat and straighten this whole thing out," Sano vowed.

            "What about Megumi?"

            Sano sighed. "Kaoru, if you've got something to say, say it."

            Kaoru took a deep breath. "Kat cancelled because of your connection to Megumi. And Aoshi left because Megumi chose to stay here. That's a pretty big statement, don't you think?"

            "Why don't you tell me what they're trying to say," he suggested, exasperation in his voice.

            "They're seeing something that obviously you and Megumi don't," Kaoru tapped her chin thoughtfully. "You and Megumi owe it to yourselves to find out what that is."

            "Am I hearing you right?" Sano stared at her in disbelief. 

            "How else can you be successful in a relationship if that thing keeps getting in the way?"

            "Whoa…wait…you think Megumi and I still-"

            "Yes," Kaoru said firmly. 

            "Are you nuts?" Sanosuke couldn't even think straight. He and Megumi? Didn't he just say twenty-four hours ago that they had been over?? 

            "It's a valid argument, Sanosuke."

            "If I was still in love with Megumi, which I'm not," he added, "I wouldn't have asked Kat to marry me. And you should know better than me that Fox-lady is crazy about Iceman."

            "I won't deny that Megumi loves Aoshi. But that doesn't mean she's stopped caring for you."

            "I can't believe I'm hearing this," Sanosuke groaned. 

            "It's something to think about," Kaoru replied. Sympathizing with her eyes, she leaned forward. "Look…I consider both you and Aoshi my friends…before Megumi and Aoshi started dating even I wondered why they hadn't gone out together. I've seen Aoshi and Megumi together. And I've seen you and Megumi together. I'm not saying one is better than the other. But before either of you moves on, you've gotta find out what's going on between you two. You owe it not only to Kat and Aoshi, but to yourselves as well." 

            "Do you even realize what you're saying?" Sano asked incredulously. "Even if there was something going on…I live across the country. There's no way this would work!" 

            "But-"

            "Jo-chan," Sano cut in. "I know you're worried about all of us…and thank you…but I've already got enough to deal with."

            "Sanosuke-"

            "And I'm not going to forget what you said," he added reassuringly. "But before Megumi and I try to figure out what's going on…I need to find out exactly why Kat cancelled on me. There's more to it than Megumi."

            Kaoru nodded. "Fair enough." 

            _Riiing__.__ Riing._

            "Hello?"

            Sanosuke sat up straight. "Kat, it's me." Then he added, "Don't hang up. I wanted to talk."

            Pause. "About what?"

            "Us."

            Pause again. "What about us?"

            Sanosuke took a deep breath. "I'm sorry about what I said. I was being a prick."

            Kat exhaled softly. "That's okay…I…said some bad things to you too. Not just last night…but throughout the whole wedding process…" 

            Silence.

            "What happened to us, Kat?" he asked gruffly. "Two years…and this is where we end up?"

            "I…I don't know…" Kat began to cry on the phone. 

            It tore him up inside. He hated seeing her in so much pain. He swallowed fiercely. "It's my fault, isn't it? I'm shitty with relationships…you were my second girlfriend…and I sure as hell didn't learn from the first one…I thought for sure I'd be better with you…"

            "Sano…" Kat sniffed. "Maybe…Maybe we're both to blame. I shouldn't have told my family first…I've always put my family before you…you're right…my cousin…and I…we talked last night…she yelled at me for having you be the last one to know…"

            They sat quietly for several moments. Until…

            "I haven't been really good to you…" Kat said softly. "I've given you so much drama…I'm…I'm sorry…I never wanted you to feel like I was better than you or that you didn't matter to me…"

            Sano closed his eyes. "I'm sorry, too."

            Her throat cleared. "What happens now?"

            "That depends, I guess."

            It was a big decision, letting her handle this. They both made mistakes, they were both to blame. Every relationship had its ups and downs. He wasn't sure where things were going to go…

            "Sano?"

            "Yes?"

            "Can I ask you something?" she asked hesitantly.

            "Sure." What could she want to know that she didn't already? He was the one who was confused. 

            "And you'll think about it before answering? Really think about it? And look at yourself honestly before answering?"

            "Sure, yeah," he responded.

            "Does a part of you…even just a little bit…still love Megumi?"

            Sano's heart dropped to his stomach. Even his ex-fiancee was thinking like Kaoru?? What the hell??

            She coughed. "I…guess that's answer enough…"

            He blinked. "Wait…that…"

            "Sano…you have two weeks of vacation starting tomorrow," Kat murmured, her voice wavering. "Why don't you spend it in Hawaii?"

            "What?!" he shot to his feet. "I can't do that!! Even if it's over between Megumi and Aoshi-"

            "What?" Kat interrupted.

            "Aoshi left last night…he was on an early flight this morning to Hawaii. Kenshin, Jo-chan, and Megumi are staying until Monday."

            "Why did Aoshi leave?"

            Looking back, he realized how much it cost him to leave. "Because Megumi wanted to stay here."

            "Doesn't that say something?" Kat debated, her throat clogged with emotion. "Obviously he doesn't think he and Megumi can last…"      

            "I don't believe this…"

            Kat cleared her throat. "If…If you go to Hawaii…it…it'll give you a chance to see if what you shared with her is really gone."

            "I can't believe I'm hearing this…" he growled. How could she say that to him? Of all the things in the world…

            "Sano…" Kat cleared her throat again. "I-"

            "I asked you to marry me," he spoke vehemently. "I love you, I still love you." How could he not? He had been drawn to her since they met. The attraction had been instant, and had grown ever since. He thought that they could build a life together…but…he had been unsure about a lot of things lately.  

            "But it's not good enough," Kat replied quickly. "Megumi knows you so well. And I can't marry someone who's close to someone else like that. I'm…I'm sorry."

            Sano sank to the couch, hanging his head. He always knew that he and Megumi had a solid friendship…but looking back…he never realized how close they had gotten as friends. "So…that's it…there's no way we can ever…" he croaked.

            "Unless you and Megumi grow apart, which I would never ask you to do…and even if you tried…you couldn't," Kat said wistfully. "Maybe there's something to all that talk about first love..."

            "What-What's that?"

            "It never really ends…" He could tell she had a teary smile by the sound of her voice. "Sano."

            "Yeah?"

            "Go to Hawaii." Her voice seemed calmer now.

            "No," he replied, closing his eyes.

            "Sano-"

            "You're literally throwing me at another woman," his voice broke. "How can-?"

            "What are you afraid of?"

            "Kat…please don't do this," he begged.

            "Sano, you need to do this…" Kat declared. "Yesterday…Megumi told me something that made me realize something. Deep down, there's a part of you that's unsatisfied with the way your life is. You need to find whatever that is that will make you happy. Whether it's her…or…something else…" She blew her nose.

            "Kat…don't…"

            "I'm out of the picture now. This is something you need to do for yourself," Kat reasoned.

            "What…What if I find the answer?" Sano asked, his heart breaking. _I'm losing her. It's really over._

            "Then go with it," Kat whispered. "Goodbye, Sano."  

            _Click. _

            He had never felt so lost in his entire life. It was…over? He and Kat's relationship…was…finished. He'd never hold her again…hear her laughter…

            Sanosuke didn't know what to do…he felt as if a part of him had been ripped away. And he'd never…ever…feel whole again…

            He buried his face in his hands as the ache in his heart threatened to overcome his entire body.

            "I'm sorry," Megumi said quietly as Sanosuke quietly drove his truck to the store to return the tuxedos. 

            After a long moment, he glanced at her. "For what?"

            "For ruining everything." 

            "We've been through this, Fox-lady," he responded. He flicked his wipers to push the snow off his windshield.

            Megumi glanced his way again. Not too long ago at the house, she had found him talking to Kenshin, asking him to throw away any useless items related to the wedding. His eyes had been red, and his voice had been hoarse. He was still hurt from his breakup, it seemed.

            "Didn't you say that a storm is coming?" Megumi asked softly, looking out the window. 

            Sano frowned. "Yeah. We'll have just enough time to deliver these and head back home."

            No such luck. Snow was coming down hard once they left the mall. Sanosuke could hardly see the road, he had to pull over to the side of the road, cutting off the engine.

            The Hawaiian weather had made her accustomed to warm weather. Anything below sixty seemed freezing. Megumi rubbed her gloved hands together. "Are we just going to wait here till the snow stops?"

            "Nope. There's a motel about a block and a half away…" Sanosuke secured his gloves and earmuffs. 

            "How long do these storms last?" Megumi wrapped her muffler around her throat.

            "Couple hours…a day…depends…" 

            "What about your car?" 

            "We'll leave it…"

            Megumi could barely see with the snow falling violently around her. Sanosuke had put on a pair of visor glasses, but she wasn't sure if he could see more clearly. She shivered slightly, wondering how Sano could live in the cold weather, given his upbringing. 

            "Come on, Fox-lady," Sano grabbed her arm and pulled her along. 

            She clung to his forearm, trying not to stumble in the snow. They had reached a clearing that led to the motel Sano had discussed, if the blinking 'vacancy' was any indication. Step by step, little by little, the two made their way towards the structure. 

            Something caught her attention.

            "Sano."

            He kept moving.

            "Sano," she called out over the wind. "I think something-aaaaahhh!" 

            The snow beneath them collapsed, plunging them into ice-cold water. 

            "Are those all the extra wedding stationary?" Kaoru asked.

            Kenshin studied the piles of papers around him. "I think so." 

            Kaoru glanced out the window, her thin brows drawing together. "That snow is pretty bad. I hope Sanosuke and Megumi are okay."

            "They should be."

            Kaoru began to gather all the papers in a bag. "I talked to Sanosuke this morning…I think he still has feelings for her," she concluded.

            Kenshin's violet eyes widened in surprise. "Kaoru…what did you say to him?"

            His wife shrugged. "I told him that it seems as if everyone but he and Megumi think that something else is going on."

            "Kaoru…" Kenshin began patiently. "If Megumi and Sanosuke-"

            "When I asked him this morning what's going on with Megumi, he said 'I don't know'," Kaoru insisted. "Most people would say 'Nothing is going on'. He even said as soon as he settles things with Kat, then he'll figure out what's going on between he and Megumi. He still cares about her, Kenshin. And I think she feels the same."

            Her husband sighed. "And Aoshi?"

            "I'm not completely disregarding him. Megumi has strong feelings for him, too."

            "Then why-?"

            "Kenshin, you know that I was completely behind Megumi when Aoshi first made his feelings clear to her. She wasn't sure if she should get involved with him because she was so afraid. And they were happy together. Aoshi's not the type of person who makes a public display of his affections. But I can tell that he made Megumi happy by the way she acted. And…there was something about Aoshi…that…seemed…softer, somehow. So I know they were happy together. But Megumi and Sanosuke have a history together, and they're good friends." Kaoru bit her lip.

            "I know you're concerned about our friends," Kenshin said gently. "But perhaps it's best that they sort this out on their own."

            "But Kenshin-"

            "I think we should let them settle this without our interference." Kenshin took her hand. "Promise me that you won't do anything further."

            "Kenshin."

            "Please."

            She sighed. "All right…"

            Sanosuke broke the surface of the water, looking around him. 

            "Megumi?" 

            Complete silence. Several chunks of ice floated on the top, but there was no sign of her. _Megumi…_

            He pulled himself over the edge, looking around. The ice was slowly freezing over. Without thinking, Sano slid across the ice, pushing aside snow to look into the frozen case below. Megumi's still form floated below him, like an eerie apparition suspended in time.

            "Megumi!!" 

            Shivering, Sano moved aside, trying to crack the ice with his fists. Pure adrenaline coursed through him, giving him strength to break the ice apart. He backed away slightly, and after seeing that he wouldn't fall through, he reached inside for her arm and promptly yanked her out of the water. 

            "Megumi, wake up," he shook her slightly.

            Her eyes flitted open. "Sano…?" Her lashes drifted close.

            He swallowed. "Come on, fox-lady, I need you awake." She fell unconscious, and his eyes moved away from her features, seeing the motel not too far away. After lifting Megumi onto his back, he slowly made his way to the motel.

            The desk clerk immediately gave him a room, no questions asked. Once Sano got inside, he carefully balanced her in his arms while turning the heater on. Then Sanosuke propped her on the bed, holding her head up.

            "Come on, fox-lady, wake up."

            Nothing.

            "Megumi?"

            Nothing.

            Sanosuke pulled back the sheets before going to the bathroom, retrieving two towels. He carefully removed her wet clothes, proceeding to rub her skin dry. He wrapped her in a sheet, and after spreading the top cover of the bed on the floor near the heating unit, gently set her down. Sano grabbed the other towel to dry her hair. The cold was slowly starting to seep into his bones. He lifted his shirt and sweatshirt over his back and head, setting them beside the unit to dry. He stepped out of his pants and boxers, placing those near his other clothes before wrapping a sheet around his waist. Megumi shivered slightly from her position on the floor. Sano frowned, grabbing two pillows, before joining her on the floor. He adjusted the pillow behind him, leaning against the wall, placing the other pillow in his lap. He pulled Megumi towards him, cradling her against him while his hands moved over her shoulders, arms, and back, trying to generate warmth. 

            He finally had a moment to collect himself. Sano took a deep breath. He'd been terrified after seeing her in the ice. His arms tightened around her, and he glanced down. Her creamy skin was pale due to the cold, the dark fringe of her lashes a contrast against her complexion. He'd never seen her look so helpless. But as she unconsciously leaned against him for support, she was even more beautiful than he remembered. 

            Where…did that thought come from? 

            He thought back on Kaoru's words. _What if she's right? What if…it isn't over?_

            He swallowed. Today was supposed to have been his wedding day. And here he was, practically naked, holding another woman in his arms. Strangely enough, it didn't feel awkward. But then again, nothing with Megumi ever felt awkward.

            Sanosuke blew out a breath, feeling more confused than ever.      

            Once back at the house on Oahu, Aoshi collapsed on his bed, Misao moved to her room to unpack. 

            _Megumi.___

            He rolled over onto his stomach. Back in Norfolk, before he boarded the place, Misao had called her cell phone, handing the phone to him. It had taken all of his military discipline to not react when Sagara answered as if he just woken up. He wondered how he had managed to not crush his phone with his bare hands. He didn't want to think about Megumi and Sagara together.

            Unconsciously, his eyes moved to his nightstand, where he kept a framed photograph of her by his bedside. 

            Deep down, he couldn't help but wonder if she was really finished living in the past. He had needed to see for himself if Sagara and Megumi were finally finished. He could easily see signs from the younger man that he still had feelings for her. And as for Megumi? Megumi had asked for understanding. She had asked Aoshi to trust her. Trust that her past wasn't clouding her judgment. Trust that she was staying as a friend…nothing more. Yet he questioned her motives, due to the history she shared with Sagara.  

            Couldn't he have just told her that he'd wait until she sorted everything out?

            No. 

            He kept out of relationships for a long time because he was tired of the mind games women played. His former girlfriend had cheated on him…leaving him when she realized that he wasn't ready to get married. It had made him wary about women in general. Yet he had let his guard down around Megumi. He thought that she was different. After being unsure about relationships herself, she seemed the type who wouldn't be selfish or inconsiderate. He had been wrong about a lot of things. He'd been left standing alone before…what was to stop the next woman from doing the same? And the one after that? 

            He had told Misao that he never expected to fall in love with Megumi. As a couple, they were compatible – they had the same views professionally. And they enjoyed each other's company. Megumi was a beautiful, intelligent woman. But as he got to know her, he learned more about her…and she had placed herself in his thoughts…and eventually his heart. And all for what?  

            He looked up, setting the photograph in his nightstand drawer, just as Misao entered the room, phone in hand.

            She held the cordless unit in the air like a trophy. "Jiya wants to talk to you."

            Aoshi held out his hand for the phone. When it was in his hand, Misao promptly left.

            "Okina."

            "Aoshi!" the older man crowed. "I hope you and Misao are ready…I'll be arriving for the holidays in about one week."

            "Okay."

            "So pick me up at the airport. We'll have dinner together. You, me, and Misao. You can bring Megumi if she wants to go."

            Aoshi flinched. When Okina came by for the Merrie Monarch festival several months ago, he had been pleased to see that Aoshi had finally stopped living like a workaholic and had finally gotten a life. To put it in Okina's terms.

            Should he tell Okina what happened? Maybe it wasn't the right time…

            "I'll pick you up," he assured. 

            "Good." 

            They talked for several more minutes, mostly how things have been since they last communicated. Aoshi deliberately left Megumi out of the conversation. Luckily, Okina didn't ask about her.  

            Megumi dimly felt a heat surround her. It was…comforting…familiar…like the ghost of a memory passing through the recesses of her mind. Slowly, she shifted, realizing that she was being held against a firm chest. One that exuded a good amount of body heat, keeping her warmer than…was that a heater buzzing several feet away from her?

            Strong hands moved over her bare shoulders and down the slope of her back, causing her to sigh in contentment. Tilting her face up, she nuzzled against skin. And she offered little protest when firm lips lightly touched hers before she drifted off again.

A/N: And again, I leave you with a cliffie. Muhahahaha!

Next! Kenshin, Kaoru, and Megumi return to Hawaii…but before that…Sano and Megumi talk. What is he thinking? What is he doing? And what's her take on it? And is he actually going to follow Kat's suggestion and return to his old home…at least for a short while? 


	6. Part 5: Return

A/N: And now that the weekend is over…back to normal, every day life! Which probably has less drama. Or does it…?

Disclaimer: Any Navy life information is based on what I've read/been told and may not be accurate. But don't let that affect your enjoyment of the story. ^_^

Part 5: Return

Day 5: Monday

            "Thank you, Sano…for everything," Kenshin said as he lifted his bag from the trunk of Sanosuke's truck.

            "No problem. You're always welcome to visit me." Sanosuke placed Kaoru's luggage on the curb of Norfolk airport. 

            After Kenshin retrieved Megumi's luggage, Sano closed the trunk and approached the women waiting at curbside.

            "Thanks for coming. Sorry I wasted your guys' trip…" Sano admitted sheepishly. 

            He wasn't much of one for goodbyes. People always made such a big deal out of them, but he never really saw the point of all their drama. But he was willing to make a couple exceptions, particularly to his best friend, his best friend's wife, and…his ex-girlfriend. 

            "It's all right, Sano," Kaoru assured him, her voice cheerful like always. "I had a great time seeing the East Coast. And look at it this way…you know what to do for next time."

            He smiled wryly. "Thanks. Come visit me anytime you want."

            She gave him a quick hug. "You're welcome to come visit us for Christmas if you have no one to celebrate with."

            "Thanks, Jo-chan."

            He glanced in Megumi's direction, to see that she was fishing in her purse. Early this morning, when she had fully regained consciousness, they immediately headed back to his truck and to the house. Megumi had asked several questions…she had been curious, especially after finding herself wearing next to nothing, but he had assured her that nothing had happened. Well. Almost nothing. But he didn't tell her that. He hadn't been able to stop himself from kissing her. When he realized that she was half-asleep, he immediately stopped. He wondered if Kenshin and Kaoru knew about them staying at the motel together. No doubt Kaoru would get her crazy ideas and Kenshin would just have his own thoughts, not saying anything, but thinking his and Megumi's business was their own. Megumi was a private person…she didn't freely give details like that to just anyone. He turned back to the couple, who were making sure that their luggage had their nametags in the event the bags were lost. 

            "Can you guys go ahead? I need to talk to Megumi first."

            Three pairs of eyes shot to his – one blue-green, one violet, and one brown, with just a hint of alarm.

            Kenshin nodded and wheeled his luggage towards the entrance.

            "We'll see you at the gate," Kaoru said to Megumi before following her husband. 

            The two disappeared behind the sliding doors as Megumi watched. 

            Sanosuke leaned against the driver's side, shoving his hands in his pockets, keeping his gaze steady on her.

            Dark eyes stared back at him. "What do you want to say to me?"

            "Something happened yesterday…when we were alone…I started thinking…and…" he began softly. "I…I don't think I ever stopped caring about you." He swallowed the lump in his throat, staring at his feet. She was going to leave now and he needed to get this out in the open. "I'll always care about you. Hell, maybe a part of me will always love you." Damn, it was a relief to actually say that.

            When he looked up, she was staring at him in disbelief. "Why…Why are you saying this…?" she whispered. "I thought…I thought…"

            "You thought we were done?" he supplied. At her nod, he smiled ruefully, "So did I." 

            Megumi pressed slender fingers to her forehead. "But…you…you were supposed to marry someone else yesterday…"

            "Do I look married to you?"

            "I don't understand…how…you can…" Megumi swallowed, meeting his gaze. "That…that doesn't make any sense…"

            "Love isn't something that does." 

            "But…why…how could you say that to me?" Megumi began to shake.

            "I know it isn't something you want to hear, but you don't need to act like the world's gonna end," he grimaced. 

            "But we've been through this already!" she argued. "You've never given me any reason to believe that our relationship could continue. I thought you moved on…I thought…How…How could you ask someone else to marry you if you still had feelings for me?"

            Sanosuke moved forward, grasping her forearms with his large hands. "Megumi, I didn't think I felt this way. I really thought that I was over you. But when I sat there last night…I…I can't explain it, but-"

"This can't be happening," Megumi murmured, her eyes closing. 

            "I'm not asking you to tell me how you feel…I'm just telling it like it is from my side." He moved closer to her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Even after four months together, a break-up, and a year-long friendship, you know me better than Kat does. She couldn't marry me knowing that. Why do you think even after all that time, you know me better than my ex-fiancee?"

            "Because I understand men better?" Megumi commented dryly.

            "That could be it," he grinned. Once his eyes turned serious, he added, "But you've never stopped caring either."

            Silence.

            After last night, he realized he'd always want to be part of her life. And if he wasn't mistaken, she wanted the same. 

            Which brought up something else…"Kat told me that I need to go to Hawaii…find myself…what makes me happy. Whether it's you or something else…"

            Her eyes shot to his. "And…are you going?"

            How was her reaction to that? She didn't seem too bothered by it. Nor was she too thrilled about it. Not that he'd blame her. How many people in the world wanted their ex in the same time zone…let alone the same town?

            "I haven't decided yet." He sighed. "Besides, I'd just mess things up…and there's someone waiting for you back on Hawaii…" 

            "Aoshi…and I…I don't really know what to do about him…" Megumi looked away, taking a deep breath. "He leaving pretty much says what he thought of our relationship…"

            Guilt washed over him. He was really bad at this relationship thing. First his own relationships…was he going to mess up other people's, too? Sano hadn't missed the officer's protectiveness over Megumi, or the look in Aoshi's eyes after Megumi left with his truck. The man had been angry about Megumi's decision, but he had been hurt, as well. No one could walk away from Megumi without being affected. It was a feeling Sanosuke understood very well. 

            Impulsively, she placed her hand on his arm. "You have to come to Hawaii for Christmas. You shouldn't be spending the holidays without family."  

            He frowned. "What about Aoshi?"

            Megumi's eyes softened. "I'm not sure what is going to happen..."

            How could she think that so soon after the man left? He caught himself. If he felt that he and Kat wouldn't be able to work things out…what was to stop her from thinking the same? "If I go…is there any way we could be more?"

            She closed her eyes. "I…really don't think-"

            "That was a stupid question," he immediately said. He raked a hand through his hair. "I know you love him…and the last thing I want to do is mess everything up. You were happy before you came here, fox-lady."

            Her eyes flew open. "And look what happened once I got here." She released another breath.  

            "I'm not expecting much, fox-lady. I know that a lot's happened since we broke up." He wasn't even sure what to do…what to think. But he knew that he had a small portion of his answer. The rest…would come in time.

            She looked away for a few moments. "I want you to come to Hawaii. In spite of what you think about close ties and roots…you do have a family there. Myself included."

            His brown eyes widened. "You really mean that?" 

            She nodded. "Yes. We'll always be friends, Sano. That will never change. But…I won't be a consolation prize."

            He grasped her chin between his thumb and forefinger, looking down into her beautiful dark eyes. "You never were." He cleared his throat. "I've got a couple things I need to do if I go back to Hawaii. I'm not really sure where all of it will go…but I'd like you to be there for me through all of it."

            Megumi bit her lip at his implication. "Sano…with everything going on-"

            "As a friend. If you want to be there as more…that's up to you," he said softly. 

            She lifted her brows. "Where do you plan on starting for this self-discovery?"

            "Maybe find who my birth parents were. I don't know." He shrugged, letting his hand drop from the satiny texture of her skin. "I'll call you when I get to the islands."

            "All right..." 

Day 5: Tuesday

            Lieutenant Commander Aoshi Shinomori, from his position on the bridge, watched and waited as several fighter jets quickly landed on the deck, all in line. He leafed through the printed report he had just retrieved, before tucking it back onto his clipboard. The section leaders weren't going to be happy with his report. Neither would the commanding officer of the air wings. 

            Navy life. Always dynamic…and an endless journey. During his eleven years of service, he had the life experience of men twice his age. And had served on at least a dozen ships since then. More so now, thanks to his position. There weren't at least two days of the week he wasn't out at the harbor, if not three miles out with whichever ship or boat was coming to the harbor for refueling and restocking of supplies.

            After he spotted the last pilot climb out of his jet, Aoshi promptly left his position, heading towards one of the meeting rooms. A technician greeted him politely, as was custom for greeting an officer, and Aoshi responded in kind. Once he got into the meeting room, he sat quietly in the back as the first squadron discussed the results in their flight run for that day. 

            "Kingpin performed a rolling maneuver here…" the commanding officer gestured to a blinking light display at the front of the room, which also had a rough map of the Pacific Ocean. "Traveling at two hundred knots…which got him to the target point exactly one minute ahead of schedule…"

            Aoshi had been around enough pilots to know that perfection was important. To be a pilot was to be the best in the Navy. Their physical training was rigorous, their aptitude tests critical, and flight school highly competitive. Constantly trying to improve one's flying was the most important, whether they were bomber runs, landings, night traps…if a pilot was bad at any of those, he had no place in the Navy. 

            "Commander Shinomori, if you could tell us about your findings," Commander Thomas prompted after he described the flight run. 

            Aoshi picked up his clipboard and walked to the front. Every pilot in the room wore olive green flight suits. He was the only one wearing the khaki work uniform, its short-sleeved button-down shirt and fitting trousers, complete with shiny black shoes and brightly colored ribbons pinned to his left side. 

            Aoshi distributed a sheet of paper to each of the seven men in the room.

            "Due to increase in government spending, the US Navy is looking to purchase nearly one hundred Super Hornets, with you and VFA-198 to serve as the test pilots. These aircraft are not foreign to any of you, but the contractor has made a couple changes in its weapons system." Aoshi saw that several pilots were looking over the numbers on the paper he had given out. "This data is a report of everyone's flight run today. These numbers indicate the range your bombs went off from the water target assigned to you. None of you got within one hundred feet." He waited, noticing the CO looked over the paper again. "It is to my understanding that F/A-18 Hornets are designed to fire its weapons once the pilot initiates the sequence. All of you are seasoned pilots…so what seems to be the problem? Given the fact that these are brand new craft, there is room for error. Is it the system itself? Does the contractor need to calibrate the weapons navigation?"  

            "Programming the computer is a little different this time around," one officer raised his hand. 

            "I think…given that we're dealing with a new system, the standards should be flexible," another commented. 

            Aoshi arched a brow. "As in changing the range."

            "Yes, sir." Aoshi noted his call sign, 'Pitcher'.

            "Your given range was one hundred feet," Aoshi stated.

            "Yes, sir," Pitcher repeated automatically.

            Aoshi glanced at the commanding officer. "Courvoisier…for the man who can get within fifty feet."

            Several coughs. 

            "Yes, sir," Pitcher said again, giving one of his wingmen a dirty look after being jabbed in the back.

            Aoshi's eyes narrowed and he surveyed the small group for several long moments. Some of them shifted in their chairs. It gave him great pleasure to make them squirm.

            Turning back to his clipboard, he said lightly, "One hundred feet is a very generous range. Given that one hundred is needed to pass intermediate fighter jet training...which you all took…seven…eight years ago?" At no reply, he continued, "As this exercise continues, we plan to reduce that range."

            "With all due respect, sir," an officer spoke up. "In terms of range, perhaps we-"

            "One hundred feet can mean the difference between damaging your enemy's resources…or completely destroying them, Lieutenant," Aoshi cut in. Then he added, "But I'm sure you knew that." He straightened. "What other reasons could there be for error?"

            "The drop sequence might have to be fine-tuned," another pilot spoke up. 

            "How so?" Aoshi studied the young aviator for several moments.

            "I noticed a brief delay as we approached the target." The pilot cleared his throat. "It could have been my personal preference that the drop occur sooner. But anyway…is there a system on board that will allow us to perform calculations? Prior to formally entering coordinates into the computer?"

            "No…but that is something that can be brought to the contractor's attention," Aoshi said after a moment. "It would most likely be placed as another shuffle menu on the cockpit display."

            The Hornet was a very sophisticated aircraft. It could literally pilot itself on a computer. But as was the nature of humans…they believed computers were not the obsolete way of controlling an aircraft. Nevertheless, Aoshi had been very impressed after seeing what it could do.

            "If that is all…" Aoshi glanced at the commander.

            "Dismissed." 

            Commander Thomas waited until everyone left before moving towards the intelligence officer. "How soon will the contractor be able to calibrate the systems?"

            "VFA-198 should be finishing their test runs today…" Aoshi trailed off, making several notes on his clipboard.

            Commander Thomas blinked in surprise. "They're ahead of schedule." Then the CO nodded, frowning in thought. "Do you honestly think pilot error is the reason for low scores?"

            Aoshi paused in his writing. Based on what he found, the commanding officer of this air wing had been a pilot for many, many years…flying on many different craft. He was a decent man, having fought in many wars and an advocate for improving technology – which included weapons. Aoshi knew that his job wasn't easy…nothing was more difficult than telling a squadron that they failed their bombing runs. Especially since Aoshi himself wasn't a pilot. However, he was a weapons specialist…and if weapons weren't hitting the targets they practiced against, he needed to know why.

            "A computer can only do something incorrect if it is told to do so," Aoshi responded. At the scowl on the commander's face, he added, "They just need to understand how to fully use what they're given. I should be receiving a report from San Diego later today…they may have found something that your team missed." 

            "Very well. There is a chopper waiting to take you back to the harbor. I will see you tomorrow, Commander, zero-nine-hundred."

            With that, Aoshi left the meeting room and headed to the flight deck, stepping through doorways and climbing stairs. The walkie-talkie strapped to his hip began to beep. He pulled it off his belt and pressed a button.

            "Shinomori." He released the button, holding the device to his ear.

            "I trust things went well?" his commanding officer prompted. 

            Aoshi let a small smile cross his lips. "Commander Thomas wasn't happy to hear about the test run."

            "Then he'll be even unhappier to hear that the others successfully completed theirs. I just received a fax from California. Lieutenant Commander Irwin would like to talk to you first thing tomorrow," Commander Saitou explained. "Get back to headquarters…something else has come up."        

            When Aoshi got to the flight deck, he spotted several jets refueling. And a lone chopper, its blades slicing through the air as it prepared for liftoff. Aoshi made his way towards the waiting craft, pulling the door open so he could climb into the seat behind the pilot.

            The pilot was a Caucasian man, probably around his age.

            "Commander Shinomori, Lieutenant Stafford and my navigator, Lieutenant Barnes. Welcome aboard, sir."

            "Thank you."

            "ETA is twenty minutes," Lieutenant Stafford flicked several switches as Aoshi placed a headset on.

            As the craft lifted into the air, Aoshi watched the waves of the Pacific move below.

            "This really sucks," Stella pouted. 

            Misao looked up from her planner. "What?"

            "Why do boys always act like idiots?" Stella lamented. "I swear…they put up this super cool front around their guys friends and treat us like jerks."

            "They're boys," Danielle retorted.

            Stella sighed, casting a glance across the open amphitheater of Honolulu High. Varsity flag were practicing routines, complete with dance moves and flag tosses. Lunchtime was the longest hour of the day for them. 

            Turning back, Stella glanced at Misao. "How was Virginia?"

            "Freakin' cold," Misao stated. "We are so lucky to be living on these islands. I forgot how cold East Coast can be…"

            "Didn't you live there before?"

            "Oh yeah. Washington DC. Boy was I glad Aoshi and I moved out of there." Misao flipped a couple pages. "Course, before that, we lived in San Diego…so when we got to Hawaii…I begged Aoshi to arrange it so he doesn't get transferred out. This place is the bomb. Anyone who has problems living on an island should live on the East Coast."

            Danielle laughed. "Well…where would you vacation?"

            "You guys are lucky. Trust me." Misao nodded.

            Some people just couldn't appreciate what they had. Made Misao wonder how the heck they got through life like that. Even her own life…most kids her age had happily married parents…she had Aoshi and Okina. She'd always be grateful for them.

            "Anyway," Stella crossed her arms as the varsity football team emerged from the café. "What do you think I should do?"

            Misao glanced in the direction her friend had, her eyes apparently on the wide receiver. She grimaced. Personally, she'd never date an athlete. It had been her experience that Honolulu High School boys were just that…boys. Maybe she was just bitter. She saw what relationships were like when she first came to Honolulu. So much drama. More drama than a soap opera. Made her wonder if she'd have to go through that.

            "I think you should forget him," Misao shrugged. "Football players don't publicly date anyone but cheerleaders." 

            "But he's so nice!" Stella argued.

            "Misao's right…if he doesn't want to be around you when he's around the team, forget it," Danielle agreed. "Even if he's nice to you in private. What good does that do?"

            After his late lunch break, Aoshi immediately began clearing his tray. The exchange was full of customers during the early afternoon…mostly spouses running errands or officers enjoying an extended break. Many US Navy personnel were outside at the food court, just like him, shaded from the Hawaiian sun by patio umbrellas. He turned to dispose of his plate and utensils in the trash, finishing up his soda.

            "Hi," a familiar feminine voice greeted from behind him.

            He turned around, not surprised to see her. The base was pretty small. "Megumi."

            "Do you have a few minutes?" she asked. 

            He nodded, tossing his cup in the trash. Megumi began walking towards the commissary, apparently keen on just walking, and not really going anywhere in particular. 

            "So…" she looked down for a few moments before looking up at him. "How…How have you been the last…two days?"

            "Fine," he replied.

            He had thought he could give her the benefit of the doubt…but after having a day to think about it…he realized that he had been more than fair to her. And look where it had got him. To make things even more confusing…he had missed her. A lot. He had forgotten the privileges one received while being in a relationship. Over the past ten months, he had made a habit of calling her at night before he went to bed. And of course, their weekend surfing expeditions. But he still could not accept what had happened over the weekend.

            "I…I just wanted to see how you were doing…given the circumstances when you left…"

            "I thought that was settled, already," Aoshi said, distantly.

            "Well, you left not understanding-"

            "After I left, did Sagara make-up with Katherine?" he interrupted.

            Her eyes lowered. "No."

            "Does he plan on trying to repair their relationship?"

            She sighed. "No."

            "He still cares for you," he stated flatly. 

            "I know he does," she responded. "But he's not the issue…You and I-"

            "There is no us, Megumi," he cut in. At her startled look, he added, "You made that very clear when you chose to stay in Virginia."

            "Why is that such a big deal-?"

            "Because you staying obviously indicated your feelings towards me," he cut in. "And if that's the case…what have I been doing all this time?"

            Her eyes rounded.

            "What have we been doing, Megumi?" he demanded. "Answer that."

            "I wanted to stay to be supportive. You are reading too much in a simple gesture," Megumi argued, placing her hands on her hips. "The bottom line is that you didn't trust me. If it had been anyone but Sano, you would have been fine with it."

            "Trust is not the issue here-"

            "Yes, it is."

            "You want to talk about trust? Fine." His eyes narrowed. "The morning I left…before I boarded the plane, I called your cell phone." Never mind that Misao did, it was a minor technicality. "And Sagara answered the phone."

            Her lips parted in surprise. "I…I didn't know…"

            "Obviously," he retorted. "If our situations had been reversed…what would you have thought? Honestly."

            Megumi looked away. "I…I would have thought that you spent the night with her…"

            He remained quiet. It hurt. Seeing her…and feeling what he felt inside. His military training had always taught him to keep control of his emotions…and it was taking every ounce of that control. This woman had gotten under his skin…she knew exactly what to do to anger him, amuse him, irritate him. But he still loved her. That wasn't something he could turn off…although at the moment, he wanted to. Maybe if he didn't have those feelings of love, he wouldn't be feeling the pain inside.  

            "Aoshi…" Megumi spoke up, swallowing the waver in her voice. "I know it looks bad…but I swear…nothing happened that night…"

            "Even if something did," Aoshi said in a dangerously low voice, clenching his jaw, keeping a check on his temper. "I could live with that because I said our relationship was over. That's not what bothers me. If you actually look at yourself, really look, you'll see that whatever you two had isn't finished yet. It probably never was."  

            Uncertainty filtered into her dark eyes. She was completely at a loss for words. And in that moment, he knew that he was right. Whether she realized it or not. She could spend as much time with her ex-boyfriends as she wanted. Just as long as she came back to him. But when it came to Sanosuke Sagara, he'd always fall behind. And that was the last place he wanted to be.

            He left her standing between the exchange and commissary.          

           Aoshi looked up from his newspaper when the front door of the house opened and three teens piled inside the house.

            It had been a few hours since his talk with Megumi. He'd had time to cool down. But he still stood by his thoughts…Megumi needed to find out on her own what she wanted. But he was not going to be pulled around at her convenience…if she couldn't decide if she wanted to live in the past or the present, he didn't plan on being around for that. 

            He had gotten home from work not too long ago, changing into black cotton drawstring pants and a white T-shirt. Whenever he got home, he never hesitated to yank his uniform off to place it in the dry cleaning bag. Misao once told him that he lived in those clothes. It seemed that taking the uniform off officially removed him from his professional demeanor. Not that it was any more different…but at home…or away from work in general, he was a little more relaxed. But not by much. 

            "I can't believe he did that to you!" Danielle exclaimed. "I know you said he acted like a jerk to you around the team…but he actually said that he could get any woman he wants?"

            Stella shook her head, gnashing her teeth. "I…I…I'm so upset I can't even…"

            "When he said that, I almost busted him in the head!" Misao crowed. "Why didn't you guys let me kick him?"

            "Good afternoon, ladies," Aoshi spoke up, forcing Megumi and their relationship out of his mind.

            "Aoshi!" Misao turned as they finally noticed his presence. 

            "I take it you three had an interesting day at school," he commented wryly. 

            After the three set their bags down, they moved to the kitchen counter. Misao gave Aoshi a quick kiss on the cheek before sitting on the stools next to her friends.

            "Boys suck," Stella declared. "They're so…rude…and cruel…and…and…"

            Aoshi lifted a brow. "Any one in particular?"

            "The wide receiver of the football team," Danielle supplied, patting Stella's shoulder. "He seemed really nice around her but when he was around the team…" 

            "Even when I was in high school, we had those," Aoshi commented. "Athletes, blatant cheerleaders, smart students…" He turned to the fridge to retrieve two mangos. Aoshi grabbed the cutting board by the sink, a knife, and a bowl. "The maturity levels of high school students are the same for each generation." 

            "You actually remember your high school life?" Misao joked.

            Aoshi shot her a look from his place by the sink, where he rinsed the fruit. "I'm not that old, Misao." 

            "Yeah…but…high school was like fifteen something years ago to you," Misao retorted. "Ancient times."

            His eyes narrowed at her before he moved towards the counter with all of his items. "I still remember my high school life." He picked up a mango and using the knife, began to peel away the green and red skin, revealing the yellow fruit beneath. "It wasn't exciting."

            "Did you have a girlfriend in high school, Aoshi?" Danielle asked.

            Misao snickered. "Aoshi? Yeah, right."

            Aoshi arched a brow. "I had two." At the mirth in Misao's eyes, he added, "Not at the same time, of course."

            "Do tell," his ward grinned.

            "The first one was class representative…the second was science club president," Aoshi informed, ignoring her teasing tone.

            "You dated nerds," Misao said flatly. 

            Stella and Danielle tried to unsuccessfully hide their smiles. 

            "Being in JROTC attracted attention," Aoshi grimaced. "Everyone in the unit had to deal with it."

            "It's those uniforms," Danielle declared, nodding firmly.

            "You know my favorite part of PE class?" Stella chimed in out of nowhere. "When we girls are playing Frisbee football and the guys are playing touch football…shirts against skins."

            Aoshi cleared his throat. His high school PE class usually played football the same way…usually in the spring. Due to the physical training the JROTC boys went through, they were always in top physical condition…something the females never hesitated to openly appreciate. He set the fruit down and began to peel the next one. 

            "Let's get back to Aoshi dating nerds," Misao joked. 

            He rolled his eyes.

            "That doesn't surprise me," Misao said thoughtfully. "You always thought a chick's brain was the most important."

            "It's useless if you can't speak intelligently with someone," Aoshi responded. 

            "I don't know how it was back in your school…but at our school…there's always that one guy who floats from woman to woman…barely two weeks between each one," Danielle commented in Aoshi's direction. "And he isn't always the brightest person in the world."

            He shrugged. "The section leader was like that. Yet the girls still went after him…" 

            "Okay, this is weird," Misao spoke up. "Aoshi talking about high school life."

            "Now were you the model student?" Stella asked.

            Aoshi nodded. "Most of the time. Although my section leader and I argued constantly."

            Misao's eyes widened. "And you didn't get in trouble for that?"

            "I did several times. The master chief happened to be his father-"

            "That's so unfair…" Stella shook her head.

            "But of course, Okina and Misao's grandfather were officers with many friends everywhere…so he never did anything. The section leader was a navy brat, in every sense of the word…" Aoshi continued. "He always talked about how he would become a successful officer…and how he would be a great leader and run a unit…But I don't even think he signed up for the service." 

            "But you decided to serve your country," Misao said proudly. "Aren't you glad?"

            He shrugged. "It is one of the best decisions I ever made…" One of the few things that he considered a success. He frowned. His parenting recently improved, so there was that. But he had next to no social life. And his personal life was a failure. It was a bit discouraging. 

            "Hey, let's booby trap his locker tomorrow morning," Misao suddenly exclaimed.

            Stella and Danielle stared in shock. "What??"

            Nodding enthusiastically, Misao steepled her fingers, occasionally tapping them together. "We can do that…take all of his books…or whip cream his locker…"

            Stella raised her hand. "Hello, Misao. Padlocked locker."

            "So?" Misao huffed. "I'll pick the lock."

            "You can pick locks?" Danielle frowned. "Where'd you learn that?"

            Misao grinned broadly. "From the best, of course…"

            The two girls' heads immediately swiveled to Aoshi, who conveniently was chewing on a piece of mango. He set the plate of fruit in front of the girls.

            "Anyway, we have some homework to do, so let's go," Misao winked at Aoshi before sliding off the stool to retrieve her bag.

            Her two friends followed her example, Danielle grabbing their 'snack', and walked towards Misao's room, but not without a couple, 'Thanks for the snack, Aoshi', 'Thanks, Aoshi'. 

            The room was quiet again.

A/N: Sano's lost, Megumi's no longer oblivious to what's going on, Kat's out of the picture, and Aoshi wants to be in first place.  Drama. YAY. Although reliving high school clichés through Stella, Misao, and Danielle's eyes certainly lightens the mood.

Next!!! I have no idea. Out of curiosity…what do you guys want to see next? 

Oh yeah, and Eriesalia just gave me a few wonderful ideas which I can add later on…

And Aoshi's idea of an afternoon snack is very, very, very reminiscent of what my own father did after picking me up from school (the fruit itself, the peeling, talking about his school days). Dads are THE BEST. ^_^


	7. Part 6: Thoughts

A/N: *CHEERS* I got my Sano and Saitou mini-figures!!! They look awesome! Okay, on with fic. 

Part 6: Thoughts

Day 7: Wednesday

            "We're going to get caught," Danielle moaned. "I know we'll get caught. We're going to get detention…"

            "Will you shut up?" Misao hissed.

            It was barely seven forty-five a.m. at Honolulu High. They had just a few minutes before the early bird students would arrive for eight a.m. classes. Misao glanced down the locker hallway to see Stella keeping a watch out towards the amphitheater and administration building, one of the main entrances into the high school.

            "Can't you work any faster?" Danielle asked as she held the lock, the keyhole facing Misao.

            Misao adjusted one of the picks and jiggled another slightly. "Almost there…" 

            Over the summer, she had begged Aoshi to teach her to pick locks. At first, he had refused, but she harassed him every day until he gave in. Well, he gave in much faster than she thought. She knew that Aoshi would never say it, but he had a soft spot for her. And he trusted her to know that she wouldn't take advantage of her newly found skills. She wouldn't abuse them. She'd just use them to torment the stupid. 

            With a definitive click, Misao's grin widened. "Score…"

            Danielle reached into her bag and pulled out the foam shoe string canister, handing it to Misao. 

            "Did you get it?" Stella asked.

            "Oh yeah," Misao laughed and began to spray. "Here's for all the ladies who hate conceited atheletes…" 

            Stella glanced over her shoulder. "Hey! I wanna do it!"

            Danielle moved to Stella's position so they could trade places. Stella gleefully sprayed the interior, the door, all over his books, clothes and other items in his locker.

            Danielle glanced down the amphitheater, before glancing back towards her friends. 

            Misao waited.

            And waited.

            "Okay, that's enough…" Misao snatched the can from Stella. "You have wipes?"

            Stella produced a travel pack of baby wipes from her bag and Misao took one towel out, removing any prospective traces of fingerprints. 

            "Hey, the concert choir class just got on campus," Danielle spoke up, hiding behind a locker in the open locker area.

            Misao closed the locker, padlocked it, did one final swipe and nodded. "Okay. Let's go to the girls' bathroom the back way." 

            The three girls headed towards the back door of the locker area, which would lead them into the breezeway of the science building. Once in the bathroom, Misao wrapped the canister in paper towels and tossed it in the trash. 

            "What time is it?" Stella asked. "I wanna be there when he opens his locker."

            "We still have five more minutes."

            Sanosuke surveyed his living room, stacked with boxes of Kat and his belongings. The house was technically under his name…but with no wife to share it with…what was the point? He had stopped by the base yesterday, much to the surprise of his officer-in-charge, and filled out the paperwork for a transfer. The OIC hadn't asked any questions, but the transfer request was answer enough. 

            Pensacola, Florida sounded nice. Or San Diego, California. As long as it wasn't Virginia. 

            He sighed. It was all for the best. He had finished his heartbroken stage. But then again…he wasn't sure if that was the right word. 

            He and Kat had a decent relationship…and he did love her…but maybe not the kind of love that lasted. He had let everyone believe that his relationship was successful. But even he knew early on, that he and Kat had problems. He once told Megumi that Kat wasn't the jealous type. He lied. There were a lot of things he lied about. He sighed again, realizing how good he had been at deceiving others. His best friend…his ex-girlfriend...himself. He thought that he and Kat could overcome their problems. But last weekend was a real eye-opener. 

            Sanosuke looked up to the sound of a door opening. 

            Kat.

            She met his gaze for a brief moment and looked down. "Sano. I…just came by to collect my things…"

            He pointed to several boxes. "Most of your stuff is packed away."

            "Thanks." She looked at him. "How come you're still here?"

            "I got a few things to take care of," he admitted, shrugging. 

            "So you're going to Hawaii?"

            "Only for a week and a half," he declared.

            "And…" Kat cleared her throat. "…What about Megumi?"

            He frowned. "What about her?"

            "What does she think about it?"

            "I thought I'd start by finding out who my real parents were, and she's going to help out if she can."

            Kat's eyes widened. "That's it? You're not…You two aren't…"

            Sano shook his head. "That's my goal once I get there. Anything else that comes after…I don't really know." 

            Her shoulders sagged. "You never cared to learn about your past when we were together…"

            "Well…you told me to go to Hawaii to find myself…that's what I'm doing," Sano lifted one of her boxes. Why was she depressed? He was doing what she wanted, wasn't he? 

            "I know, but-"

            "Where do you want this?" Sanosuke asked.

            She bit her lip and turned to point at her car. 

            He didn't mean to upset her. But he was tired. He knew he wasn't perfect. 

            Interestingly enough, he didn't hurt as much anymore…he felt as if a dull object was permanently imbedded into his chest. Maybe he was just more accepting about the whole situation than others would be. 

            "What the hell?!" John Montano, wide receiver of Honolulu High's varsity football team, yelled out once he opened his locker.

            Students buzzed around him, all looking to see what caused him to scream out. Misao, Stella, and Danielle included.

            "Johnny, you must have pissed off someone," Charlene, head cheerleader, pointed out. "Kids like you don't normally get tricks."

            "What'd you do, Johnny?" the quarterback asked.

            "Nothing!"

            "Are you sure?" Charlene asked. "Looks like a lot to me…"

            Misao glanced at her two friends, who grinned back. 

            "Working as always, Commander," a female voice spoke up.    

            Aoshi looked up to see Lieutenant Theresa Williams standing in his doorway. Well, she certainly didn't look like an officer. She was wearing a yellow sleeveless blouse and gray cargo pants that ended below her knees. What did Misao call those…capris? He wasn't too sure. 

            He arched a brow at her tone. "Some people find work more important than trading stocks and teasing fellow co-workers or former officers-in-charge."

            She smiled sheepishly. "Some leave quite an impression."

            "So how's Austin doing?" 

            Theresa shrugged. "He's fine. We're preparing for the wedding." She moved to stand in front of his desk. "I was told that you haven't been out to lunch yet, so that's what I'm here for."

            Aoshi grimaced. "Assistants talk too much."

            "They're only willing to make exceptions for your former junior officers, sir."

            He shook his head. "You seem a little…uplifted…I guess is the right word. What happened to the junior officer who was always strict about following protocol around me?"

            "She got engaged to an uplifting guy," Theresa responded. 

            Aoshi hit a command key on his computer to print a report. While it was printing, he began to rearrange his desk. Theresa moved over to the printer, retrieved the papers and tapped them into a square. She stapled the corner neatly.

            "Is this for Commander Saitou's review?" she asked.

            "Yes." He handed her a manila file folder, which she used to store the papers. "Where do you want to go for lunch? We'll go outside." 

            Theresa blinked. "Don't you need to be back in an hour?"

            Aoshi looked up, and from his vantage point, could see the entrance into the working area of his particular division. Commander Tokio Takagi had just walked in. "I don't think he'd mind…as long as I get my work done…"

            Theresa glanced out his window. "I see." She turned back. "Well…I know a great place that serves Korean barbeque downtown…"  

            "It's been pretty hectic…and with Luke and I on different schedules…" Theresa paused to chew a piece of pork and rice. Swallowing, she continued, "Planning a wedding isn't easy." 

            "I imagine it isn't."

            Theresa leaned forward. "So are the rumors true?"

            "What rumors?" he frowned.

            "About you and Captain Takani's daughter."

            "That depends on what you've heard," he answered vaguely. 

            "You two are dating."

            "Were dating," he corrected mildly. "I'm sure that will reach the network soon…" 

            "Oh, no…" her green eyes widened. "What happened?"

            It certainly felt unusual talking about their personal lives. Probably more so because Luke Austin and Theresa Williams used to be on his team. They had been friends since the Naval Academy, so while he had been surprised to hear they got engaged, it wasn't completely unbelievable. 

            "It was too one-sided," he replied. 

            "Oh. Sorry to hear that…" 

            "She isn't over her ex," he added.

            "Ouch." Theresa smiled sympathetically. "That's tough. No relationship is ever easy, though."

            "You seem to be happy." 

            She smiled. "Because we've been friends for a long time. And we…just fit."

            "Given your occupations, you must have a lot of faith," he responded, admiring that aspect about her. Theresa always had faith in people. Including him, when he was being a difficult commanding officer.

            "I guess." Theresa shrugged. "I know some people make a big deal about meeting 'the one'. But I think most people don't really know that the person is 'the one' until they've grown old together and shared a life together. Because anything can happen. But going through all of that is worth it because you can look back and honestly say that you don't regret any of it."

            "I've never thought about it that way before." Now that was a new idea.  

            "It's something my father told me," she said softly.

            Aoshi set his chopsticks down while Theresa dug into her purse, retrieving a white envelope. She passed it towards him.

            Carefully extracting the card inside, he skimmed the words before glancing back at her, "You're inviting me to your wedding?"

            "Former COs have to go," Theresa replied. "It's an unwritten rule in Navy law."

            "Are you inviting all of your former COs?" he asked, allowing a small smile to show.

            "Just the ones we liked," she joked.

            "I'm honored," he responded, tucking the envelope into his breast pocket. "I've never been to an officer's wedding."

            "You might get some ideas for your own," she kidded.

            He shot her a look. "I don't think I'll be getting married anytime soon…"

            "Hey, you never know…" Her green eyes sparkled. "So end of February is a long way off. Any idea how many guests you plan to bring?"   

            "Your ship mechanic cancelled the wedding?" Kyoko blinked, staring at her niece. 

            Megumi sighed. "He isn't my ship mechanic, and he's an aviation maintenance mate. And I don't want to talk about it."

            "And Aoshi?" Yuki queried.

            "I don't want to talk about him, either…" Megumi looked down. While she normally enjoyed these dinners with her aunts at the hotel, she wasn't interested in the topic at hand. She swore sometimes that her aunts lived drama through her, since they had nothing going on besides a hotel and hula school to run. Both of her aunts were single, but had been married long ago.

            "Goodness…"

            Sighing, Megumi picked at her salad. 

            "I remember what it was like being young…" Kyoko sighed wistfully. "Life was much more exciting back then…" 

            "Who said you're old, Auntie?" Megumi spoke up. 

            "I am old," Kyoko argued. "Men were never that good-looking back then. And I would have held on to at least one." 

            "I'm not exactly feeling very generous to either of them right now," Megumi murmured. 

            Yuki turned curious eyes onto her. "And why is that?"

            Megumi sighed, crossing her arms. "Let's just say that one thinks he still loves me, the other thinks I still love the first one." She blinked. "Wait…I thought I said I didn't want to talk about this."

            "Well, you can't back out now, darling," Kyoko smiled sweetly. "Man number one would have to be the younger man you dated three or some odd years ago…number two would have to be that brooding older man you started dating in February." 

            "He doesn't brood," Megumi replied. "And he isn't that much older than me."

            "No doubt about that," Yuki smiled back. Then her smile gentled. "So Aoshi thinks you and Sanosuke are still in love?"

            Megumi raised her eyes heavenward. "Yes. He's being extremely difficult. I try to explain to him that it's over, it's been over, it will never continue, but he won't listen. He swears that what he thinks is right. And the worst part of it is that I know what he thinks. But I don't know how he feels about any of this."

            "Maybe…you should look at the way he's acting…and that will answer your question," Yuki suggestion.

            Megumi propped her chin in her hands. "Aoshi can be very blunt…but because he carries himself objectively…people consider that as coldness."

            "Did he seem that way the last time you spoke?"

            Shaking her head, Megumi replied, "No…he was angry. But he was good at making it seem like he wasn't…" Her eyes narrowed. "Why does he have to act like nothing bothers him? Showing a little emotion isn't the worst that could happen…" 

            "We really should have given her the handbook on 'dating alpha males'," Kyoko said to her sister. 

            Megumi smiled ruefully at the joke. "I could have used that a couple days ago…"

            "Do you love him?" Yuki directed the question to her niece.

            "Of course I love him," Megumi replied quickly, not caring that the speed of her answer could also be interpreted as denial. "I know it's hard for some people to believe because it's him. People tend to see him at the surface level. But when it's just the two of us…"

            "There's a lot more depth to him than most people realize. And the fact that he's willing to reveal himself to you…makes everything more meaningful," Kyoko filled in.

            Yuki and Megumi studied her for a few moments.

            Kyoko smiled mysteriously, "I once dated a hotel manager very much like him. He had a commanding presence, and people respected him. Very few people saw a side that I saw."

            Megumi stared at her food again. "He won't listen to me."

            "Then find a situation where he will," Yuki advised.

            Months ago…during Valentine's Day…Aoshi had told Megumi that he would have been willing to wait until she was ready to enter a relationship. He would have been persistent, yet patient. But he wouldn't have given up on her.

            She wasn't going to give up on him, either. 

NEXT! Sanosuke arrives, Okina arrives…Okina and Aoshi go Christmas shopping?? (And if the muse is feeling generous…Megumi's plans to get Aoshi's attention – maybe with a little help from Okina, Misao, and Kaoru.)


	8. Part 7: Revelation

Part7: Revelation

Day 8: Thursday

            "Thanks for picking me up, Kenshin…and on short notice," Sanosuke pushed his sunglasses to the top of his head while Kenshin drove away from Honolulu airport and onto the freeway. 

            "It's no trouble," Kenshin responded. "Christmas is next Thursday…I'm surprised you were able to catch a flight…"

            "I built up some vouchers," Sanosuke shrugged.

            "So what are your plans?"

            "Well…thanks to the base closing down for the holidays…I can pretty much stay until after New Year's," Sanosuke gazed out the window. "Do you know if Pearl Harbor closes?"

            "I believe next Tuesday until the day after Christmas. Then the base closes offices again New Year's Eve and New Year's Day," Kenshin said slowly. 

            "Okay, cool." He stared out the window for several moments. "As soon as I get back…I'm gonna try to sell the house…"

            Kenshin glanced at him sharply. "You and Kat were not able to work out your differences?"

            Sano continued to keep his eyes out the window. "No…we weren't. I…I've requested a transfer out of Norfolk."

            "What?"

            "It's really over," Sano blew out a breath. Smiling ruefully, he added, "A part of me is glad…but…still…when you've been with someone…for so long…you feel…kind of…empty…" He looked out over the land, where he could see water in the distance. "But that's why I'm here."

            "Really?"

            Sano nodded. "There's nothing for me back in Virginia. At least here, I have family…you, Jo-chan…and…Megumi." 

            Kenshin glanced at him. "Sano…I know it's not my business…I already asked Kaoru to leave you two alone to work things out yourselves…but-"

            "I know what you're going to say," Sano interrupted. "You're telling me to be careful…don't let the wedding failure influence what I'm really feeling…But I've really thought about all of this. Megumi and I will always be friends. So if she and Aoshi plan to make up, fine. But if something more happens between us, then I won't try to stop it."

            Kenshin smiled slightly. "Looks like you have thought over everything."

            Sano shrugged. "I'm also here to find my birth parents."

            "You've never bothered before."

            "I'm curious," Sano answered. "I had the county send me a copy of my birth certificate. It was kind of faded and stuff, but get this…" He lightly slapped his friend's shoulder. "My dad was in the Navy." 

            "That's quite a coincidence," Kenshin shook his head in amazement. 

            "I think my parents had to give me up or something when I was a kid…but for some reason, they wanted me to be able to find them, otherwise, they would have had their names removed from my birth certificate, right?" 

            "It makes sense," Kenshin agreed.

            "So now I gotta go find them or any of my other relatives. I figure the islands are a good place to start," Sano grinned, apparently proud of himself, as he leaned back in the passenger seat. "Maybe I could trace my family tree or something."

            "That's great. So where do you plan on starting?"

            "I don't know…maybe hire a detective."

            Kenshin was quiet for a moment. "Sano…considering your father was in the Navy…there is someone who could locate your parents for you…in a short amount of time and charge you nothing for the search."

            Sano's ears perked up. "Hey…the faster and the cheaper, the better." He frowned. "You really think they could find them fast?"

            "I'd say he could locate them within a day or two."

            "Yeah? Hey…that means I could find them before I go to Virginia…" Sano mused. "So who's the guy?"

            Pause. "Aoshi."

            Sano's eyes went huge. "Aw, hell no."

            "He's very resourceful, Sano-"

            "He'd have me shot on sight!" Sanosuke exclaimed. 

            Kenshin winced at the volume of Sanosuke's voice. "I don't think he-"

            "Yes, he would!" Sanosuke argued. "Did you see the way he acted when he left Norfolk? He's like one of those guys who just stays calm when he's really pissed off then snaps and goes on a killing spree."

            Kenshin sighed. "If you approach him at NIS headquarters…he'd be more inclined to listen to what you have to say…"

            She hurried towards his office, knowing that if she didn't step in there soon, she'd lose her nerve. Megumi needed to get Aoshi in a position where he would listen to her. At work, the image he portrayed was only a part of the person he truly was. Which was understandable…even she carried on a different persona at work. So perhaps if she caught him at work…

            _Darn it._ She grimaced, seeing through his office blinds that his desk chair was currently unoccupied. Cautiously stepping inside, she surveyed his simple furnishings as if she had never been in his office. 

            Unlike Commander Saitou, who hung pictures of wolves, aircraft, medals, and ships in his office, Aoshi kept his walls fairly clean, with the exception of motivational posters with the words, 'Leadership' and 'Determination', complimented with nature scenes. On his desk, amidst file folders and paperwork, was a pencil cup holder, stapler, and calendar. The other corner had two framed photographs…and to her sadness…she recalled the desk usually had three. One photograph was of he and Misao standing in front of Mt. Kilauea…the other was a fold out frame containing a picture of Misao at the Merrie Monarch festival back in June…with her hula costume and all. The other was a photograph of he, Okina, and Misao last Christmas. She exhaled softly. The third photograph he usually kept on his desk was of her at the Polynesian Cultural Center. Misao had saved her allowance for a digital camera and had been very enthusiastic about taking pictures about anything and everyone. Megumi hadn't minded being Misao's frequent subject, and after previewing several of the photographs, Aoshi had asked Misao to print several for his collection when they had gotten home that day. 

            Megumi bit her lip, remembering one of the photographs Misao had given her that still hung in her apartment…Misao had captured a rare moment between her and Aoshi…he had been talking to her in low tones during a cultural demonstration, his hand lightly resting on hers for several moments. Misao had a good eye. And good reaction time, too. 

            "What are you doing here?"

            Her thoughts interrupted, she turned and found Aoshi standing in his office doorway. Shock registered in those blue-gray eyes, mixed with wariness and a little reluctance.

            "Aoshi." She swallowed. "I…I wanted to talk to you."

            "Personal visits are frowned upon," he reminded.

            She bristled slightly. "Last I checked, your CO never had a problem with me visiting before." 

            He tightened his jaw and closed the door firmly. Then he turned the blinds so that they were obscured from view. Aoshi then settled at his desk chair, nodding towards one of the seats in front of his desk.

            "Sit."

            Megumi gracefully tucked her skirt against the back of her legs as she perched in the chair he indicated. A chair she was positive was designed for torturing people. It looked nicely cushioned, but it wasn't. She resisted the urge to show her discomfort. When did he get the new chair, anyway? 

            His eyes remained on her, cool, impassive, distant. She hated seeing them that way, directed at her. But she was here for a reason, and she wasn't going to quit.

            "I…I'm really glad to see you," Megumi began. She swallowed. "Listen…I know that things seem awful right now…I don't really know what happened in Virginia, but that happened over the weekend, and I'd rather be focusing on now. I love you and I miss you," she continued on in a rush of breath. "It…It just doesn't feel right ending things like this…We…We had been together for almost a year…that's the longest I've been with someone…that has to count for something." 

            He continued to study her.

            "If…If it's my past that bothers you-"

            "It's not that," he interrupted. "It's that you can't seem to decide what you want. You tell me one thing, but your actions reflect another."

            "How can you say that when I'm here?" Megumi questioned. "Isn't me being here enough?"

            Aoshi rubbed his temples with the thumb, index, and middle fingers of his right hand before looking back at her. "Megumi…you and I never really talked about our future."

            Megumi blinked. "I…I thought it was best that we take things slowly. Given my history…I just didn't want to rush things." Her lips parted. "Is that what this is about?"

            "It's related," he responded. 

            "You…didn't think we had a future together?" she asked, fighting to keep the tremor from her voice. She could not believe the detached tone of his voice. 

            "No…you didn't," he said quietly. 

            "What made you think that?"

            He arched a brow.

            "You never asked me what I thought," Megumi clenched her hands in her lap. "You always assumed…just like you're assuming now, that you know what I'm thinking and feeling."

            "I don't make assumptions," he corrected.

            "Right…you make incorrect conclusions," she shot back. 

            His eyes glittered dangerously. "You told me so yourself…you weren't thinking about settling down."

            "Were you?" she challenged.

            "The thought had crossed my mind several times," he responded crisply. 

            "Well, I haven't thought that far ahead because I have a career to focus on and you never gave me reason to," she retorted. Even if the back of her mind was whispering that in some twisted, roundabout way, Aoshi was telling her that he was strongly for the idea of marrying her, she was too angry at him to pay attention. "I don't understand you. First you're talking about what I say isn't what I really mean, now you're talking about how I never considered settling down…why don't you tell me how you really feel?"

            He opened his mouth but was cut off abruptly.

            "Am I missing something?" she demanded. "What's going on here? I came here to talk to you and try to see if we can get our relationship back on track-"

            "No."

            That simple word stopped her.

            He glanced away for a moment, thinking. "We…we really need some time…apart..."

            She was too upset to notice the uncertainty in his voice. "You're sitting there…asking me for space."

            "Yes."

            "We've been apart for a month now...because of work...and because you left Virginia early," she reasoned. "Why-?"

            "This is different. I think we need time to decide what we really want." 

            "I want to be with you," Megumi insisted.

            "I'm not sure you do. And I don't want to be around when you're between answers," he responded quietly. "Which is why time apart is good."

            He was serious. She swallowed. She had done what she could. She wasn't going to crawl on her hands and knees and beg him to reconsider. Slipping on a mask of indifference, she rose to her feet. "You want time apart, Commander, you got it." 

            He looked up at the change in her voice. 

            She turned, opened his office door, marched out, and slammed it shut behind her. Then she immediately gave Aoshi's commanding officer an apologetic look. He was several feet away, perched on the desk of a yeoman.

            "Sorry…Commander Saitou…I didn't mean to disturb anyone," she said quietly.

            His amber eyes followed her all the way until she exited their department floor. He then glanced in the direction of the office she had fled from. 

            Aoshi slowly opened the door, immediately being greeted by several curious gazes.    

            "Don't ask."

            "Actually, I was going to ask you if you knew that your windows weren't soundproof," Saitou smirked. 

            "A Naval Intelligence facility with no soundproof windows?" Aoshi scowled. "Where is the taxpayers' money going?"

            Aoshi shut his door behind him with a bit more force than needed.

            His commanding officer merely smiled. 

            "It was awful," Megumi lamented, gripping the receiver tightly in her hand. "I really thought he'd listen to me this time…" She sniffed. "You know what he said?"

            "What?" Kaoru's concern was obvious across the phone line.

            "Space! He wanted time apart!" Megumi swiped at two fat tears that had somehow slipped down her cheeks. "We've been apart for weeks because of work and now he wants space?!" She fanned herself with a tissue. "I've never been this upset…"

            "I'm so sorry, Megumi," Kaoru spoke up. "Maybe he-"

            "And you know what's worse?" the doctor pressed on. "Somehow, our future got into the conversation…Did you know he's actually thought about marrying me?"

            "No…I…"

            "How can a man tell you that he's thought about settling down with you and then say he needs space?" Megumi exclaimed. "I don't understand-"

            "Maybe he just needs time to himself," Kaoru reasoned. "The past weekend...has done a lot to everyone..." 

            "Well, he can have all the time in the world," Megumi wiped at her eyes one more time, straightening in her office chair. "I'm giving up on men."

            "Megumi-"

            "Both he and Sanosuke are mixed up," Megumi retorted. "You know what Sanosuke said before I went to the airport? He said that he and Kat were over and that he's probably still in love with me. The boy is on the rebound. There's no love involved!"

            "Are you sure about that?" Kaoru pressed. "I mean, you two were each other's first loves..."

            "What does that have to do with anything?" Megumi countered. "There's a reason why we aren't together anymore..."

            "Yeah...he felt you were putting work first...and that you couldn't tell your father that you wanted to live your life your own way..."

            "It's more than that," Megumi argued. "What we shared can't last."

            "How do you know that?"

            "Because..." Megumi stopped. "Wait a minute...whose side are you on, anyway?"

            "No one's," Kaoru answered. "I just told Sanosuke that you both owe it to yourselves to-"

            "What?"

            Kaoru coughed. "Oh...shoot...um...well...I...wasn't sure if you guys were really over...so I told him that you two need to figure it out."

            "You encouraged him?" Megumi said incredulously.

            "Maybe...a little..." Kaoru hedged.

            "I can't believe you!"

            "I'm sorry! I just wanted you and Sanosuke to be happy..."

            "What about Aoshi?"

            "I know you two were happy, but-"

            "Not everyone ends up with their first love," Megumi said pointedly. "I was very happy with the love I had a week ago."

            "I'm sorry..." Kaoru's guilt was easily reflected in her voice. "What...What are you going to do?"

            "Give up on relationships," Megumi said decisively with a stubborn tilt of her chin. "Maybe have a fling. No strings attached, no drama, no indecisiveness, no emotional BS..."

            "You don't mean that!"

            "Of course I do. The men in my life are enough to make me angry to-"

            "You really don't mean that," Kaoru interjected.  

            Megumi bit her lip, her voice wavering, "Just thinking about Aoshi gets me upset..."

            "Hey, Saturday, why don't we go shopping?" Kaoru abruptly changed the subject.

            "I...I don't know..."

            "We can have some of that brunch at your aunt's hotel...and then we'll go to the mall."

            "I guess..."

            "You'll feel better," Kaoru assured. 

            Megumi hesitated for a moment. For the strangest reason, shopping and indulging in five-star quality food always made a girl feel better. "Sure..."

            "Okay. I'll call you tomorrow." 

            "Okay. Bye..."

            Kaoru released a breath, checking the clock on the wall. Kenshin was due to arrive soon with Sanosuke. She quickly dialed Misao's cell phone.

            "Hello, hello!" Misao chirped.

            "Misao, where are you?" Kaoru asked.

            "Um...with Stella and Danielle...why, what's up?"

            Kaoru sighed in relief. "Oh good, you're not with Aoshi. Megumi just called me. She went to Aoshi's office earlier today."

            "What happened?" Misao asked. 

            The two had discreetly been discussing what had happened in Virginia over the past few days. Mainly because Misao said that getting any information out of Aoshi was pointless, since he wasn't planning on saying any more than he already told her. 

            "He told her that he wanted space."

            "Space?" Misao echoed. "Space?"

            "It looks like he's willing to forgive her for staying, but he needs space first."

            "What? That's _so_ lame!"

            "She's really hurt, Misao...I don't know what to do...she's thinking about giving up on relationships..."

            "She can't do that!" Misao exclaimed. "After everything they've been through?"

            "Well, what's Aoshi's take on this? Is he still mad at her?"

            Misao paused. "I don't think so...I think he doesn't like what happened. He felt that her staying meant she wasn't over Sanosuke yet...And with Aoshi...he just needs to know his place in her life."

            "Really?"

            "Well...Aoshi's last relationship...his girlfriend cheated on him...dumped him when he wasn't ready to get married yet...and...to be honest...Aoshi's past relationships haven't really been successful...He told me himself that he didn't plan on falling in love with Megs, but he did. And that's probably why he's acting the way he is." 

            "Boy, I've done a great job this weekend..." Kaoru murmured.

            "Huh?"

            "Nothing. Just that...she and I are going to have brunch at the Royal Hawaiian Hotel. Do you want to come?"

            "Sure!"

            "Okay. Maybe we can convince her not to give up yet. In the meantime, maybe you should work on Aoshi..."

            "Oh, don't worry," Misao said cheerfully. "Jiya's coming tomorrow. So I'll have some backup." 

            "Okay. I'll see you soon." Kaoru smiled, hanging up the phone. She turned, stopping dead in her tracks at the sight of her husband and his friend standing in her living room. "Kenshin."

            Her husband gave her a gently disapproving look. "I thought you weren't going to interfere in our friends' affairs."

            "Megumi's a special case," Kaoru argued. "She's thinking of going to a bar and having a one-night stand because she's so upset..."

            "What?" Sanosuke's eyes rounded. 

            Kaoru reached out, grabbing his arm. "Hey...why don't you take her out tomorrow night?"

            "Kaoru..." Kenshin trailed off.

            "She really needs a friend right now...someone who she can have a good time with...who better than you?" Kaoru shook Sanosuke's arm. 

            He frowned. "I don't know if that's a good idea..." 

            "She needs to remember that there are people around her..."

            "If she's still upset over Aoshi, I'm probably the last person she wants to be around..." Sano sighed.

            "Sanosuke!" Kaoru chided. "I thought you two were friends!"

            "We are," Sanosuke admitted. "But-"

            "But nothing," Kaoru interrupted. "Friends look after each other." 

            "All right, all right..." Sanosuke conceded. "I'll go. But if she tells me to get lost, I'm leaving..."

Day 9: Friday

            "I'm surprised you managed to take an earlier flight," Aoshi commented as he opened the trunk of his car. Hand braced on the lid of the trunk, Aoshi glanced around him to see the busy sights of Honolulu International Airport. Okina had called him not too long ago, after passing through customs. Aoshi had been fairly surprised to hear his voice. With Christmas only six days away, people scrambled as they rushed to their gates, eager to get to their flights on time.

            Okina lifted his carry-on luggage so he could place it in the trunk. "I thought I'd take a chance."

            "Good call."

            "So how have you been?" the older man asked once they settled in the car.

            "Busy," Aoshi commented. "As usual."

            Okina waited until Aoshi drove out of the arrival area. "Don't you do anything else but work? I thought having a girlfriend changed that."

            Aoshi's features shifted ever so slightly into a grimace. Something Okina didn't miss, by the shrewd way he was looking at him. Maybe now was a good time to bring up his non-existent relationship.

            "Megumi and I are spending time apart," Aoshi said reluctantly.

            Okina's expression indicated that he was curious, but he wasn't going to press the issue. 

            "Last weekend was the weekend her ex-boyfriend was supposed to be married," he continued.

            " 'Supposed to'?" 

            Aoshi nodded. "He didn't. His fiancée thinks that Megumi understands him better than she can, therefore…she didn't want to marry him living with that knowledge, and she cancelled the wedding."

            "Well, I can't imagine anyone doing that…living like that…" Okina replied. "Of course, I've never been married, so I can't say…" He turned his eyes to his former ward. "And Megumi?"

            "Since there was no reason to stay anymore…I left early. But Megumi chose to stay in Virginia."

            "You did mention to me I think twice that Megumi still remains good friends with her ex-boyfriend…" 

            Not exactly common among most people. "Megumi made it very clear that she chose to stay with him. Our relationship was over…but after she returned, we talked…twice…and I told her this time that we need some time apart. It will give her time to decide what she really wants." Once he said the words aloud to someone else, he hadn't realized how ridiculous they sounded. 

            "It sounds to me that you have an insecurity problem," Okina said after a moment.

            "What?" Aoshi shot him a sharp look.

            "Pure jealousy."

            "I do not get jealous." Him? Of all people? Jealousy was a useless emotion…known to drive people to do the most irrational acts.

            "Then what is it?"

            Aoshi's fingers tightened over the steering wheel.

            Okina waited patiently.

            "I've been made into a fool before…and I don't want that again," Aoshi said quietly. And it was true. He was too old to be toyed with by manipulative women who thought they could do whatever they wanted in their relationships.

            "Are we talking about Renee?" At Aoshi's glance, he responded, "From the way you made it seem, it was as if that woman was just another in your line of girlfriends whom you got bored with."

            "I wasn't ready to settle down at the time," Aoshi responded. "So I asked Renee to wait…She didn't, and found someone else she wanted to marry…before she and I were finished." He stared at the SUV in front of him. He paused for a moment, reflecting on the past. "I told myself that the experience didn't bother me…but I'm too old for games. I won't wait around for Megumi to make up her mind."

            "You know what your problem is?"

            Aoshi rolled his eyes.

            "You wanted to end things with Megumi because you were afraid of getting hurt. Your experience with Renee made you a little wary…but with Megumi…you intuitively knew that there was a lot more at stake." Okina studied Aoshi carefully.

            He immediately said, "That's-"

            "-the truth," Okina responded, effectively cutting him off. "You've lived your whole life in control of everything around you, so when something seems a little out of control, you distance yourself from it." He stroked his beard. "You've finally found someone to love. It overwhelms you sometimes…you're afraid she's going to leave you, just like your previous girlfriend did." 

            Aoshi looked away, slowly releasing a breath. 

            "Men in our line of work don't find that kind of thing very often. And I've seen the way she is around you. Is it really over or are you the one declaring that it's over?"

            Aoshi gazed out the windshield thoughtfully before giving his former guardian a rueful smile. "How does an old bachelor like you know so much?"

            "This place looks like Madrid in July…" From their positions at the Ala Moana Mall, Okina watched the shopper who jostled by him in his hurry to the next store.

            "You said you wanted to go shopping before the weekend," Aoshi pointed out.

            "If I had known it would look like this…"

            "Better now than later," Aoshi responded. 

            Okina placed his fist in his palm. "Fine, then. Have you bought Megumi her present yet?'

            "Not…yet…"

            "Good. We can do that while we're here…" Okina began walking down the open aisle of the mall, not moving aside for anyone who happened to get in his path.

            Aoshi, however, due to his height and demeanor, without saying anything to anyone, told others to move out of the way. Okina paused to view the window of a lingerie store, critically examining the satin slip one of the models had on display.

            _What is he doing? _Aoshi wondered.__

            Aoshi's blue-gray eyes widened as Okina took one step, his foot on the red carpet of the store's interior, before grabbing his guardian by the back of his shirt. "What do you need to go in there for?"

            Okina shot him a look. "For someone so dense…I'm surprised you've lived this long."

            "You are not going in there to look under dressing room doors…" Aoshi warned.

            The old man stared at him as if he had lost his mind. "I wasn't aware that could be done here. We're going in here for you. You haven't bought a gift yet, right?"

            _Me? But…_

            Aoshi released him. "True. But I really don't think-"

            "Oh, quiet, and just move along," Okina grabbed his arm and yanked him into the store. 

            They both stopped short, seeing a long line of men by the cash register, waiting to purchase gifts for their proverbial mates. The line zigzagged several times. And no females, except for the retail associates, were in sight.

            When they recovered, Okina began to walk down the aisles, examining attire. "What kind of color does she like?"

            "Ah…all, really. Just…not pink for these types of clothing."

            "Hm. Doesn't really go with her skin tone, anyway."

            Aoshi's eyes widened for a moment. 

            Okina pointed to a burgundy slip with transparent material placed at various parts, designed to provoke the imagination. "I'd wager she'd look nice in this." He shot Aoshi a mischievous smile.

            Aoshi shook his head. "You have no shame, old man."

            "Your Megumi is a fine-looking lady. But I don't have impure thoughts about the women who date family or friends. It's not right." He shrugged. "You don't think she'd like it."

            "I don't think she will," Aoshi answered. "It's...the skirt's too long." _What am I saying?_

            "She prefers shorter sleepwear, then." Okina pointed to a black see-through slip with matching panties. "That's certainly daring. What I wouldn't give to be young again…" 

            "Women are different now than in your time," Aoshi reminded.

            "They are certainly more independent when it comes to dating…"

            Aoshi had to ask himself why he hadn't pulled Okina out of the store yet. The exit wasn't that far. Megumi had a penchant for silk and satin underwear or sleepwear. Maybe being in there just reminded him of her. He was hopeless. No, it was the season. That had to be it. It was the one time of the year men like him became sentimental and spoiled their women shamelessly. 

            "Okina, maybe it's best that we-"

            "Hello, can I help you two with anything?" a young sales associate, probably several years younger than Megumi approached them, dressed in white dress pants and pink smock. 

            "We're shopping for him," Okina gestured to Aoshi.

            Confusion filtered into her eyes before understanding dawned. "Oh. Um…I'm not sure we have anything in your size…but I can special order something for you."

            Frowning slightly, Aoshi was unable to grasp her meaning. For about a second. 

            Hastily, he explained, "He doesn't mean me. He-"

            "-was referring to his girlfriend-"

            "Ex-girlfriend," Aoshi interrupted.

            "Whom he plans to make up with-"

            "Not anytime soon-"

            "But in the future," Okina said, smiling. "And he needs plenty of gifts."

            She smiled back in response. "Well, we have a wide selection from elegant sleepwear to our cotton collection…"

            "Something pretty," Okina nodded. 

            Aoshi covered his eyes with his hand.

            "She's a classy lady, so nothing tacky. Fine material," Okina continued. "Unless…she prefers leath-"

            "No," Aoshi retorted, giving Okina an evil eye. Then he turned to the sales associate and said, "Thank you…but I think I can find something suitable for her on my own."

            With a playful smile, she said, "Suitable? Women who like lingerie don't settle for suitable. But if you need any help, just let me know."

            As soon as she left, Aoshi grabbed Okina's shoulder, hauling him out of the store. 

            "We hadn't even looked through everything!" Okina protested.

            "Whatever gift I buy her, it won't be from there," Aoshi responded. 

            "What about a necklace?"

            "She doesn't wear much jewelry," Aoshi admitted as they made their way down the mall. "And who said I was going to buy her a gift, anyway?"

            The old man blinked. "I don't know…didn't you?"

            Aoshi sighed, his eyes moving to the window display of a bookstore. 

            "What are we doing here?" Okina grimaced. "Only you, Aoshi…would stop at a bookstore."

            "That's it." Aoshi's eyes focused on a collection of children's books.

            Okina, who was looking at him oddly, turned to look at the item in the window Aoshi was staring at. "Basil of Baker Street? What…?" he couldn't finish his sentence as Aoshi moved inside of the store. Before he knew it, Aoshi came back out, plastic bag in hand. "Aoshi, what do you need children's books for? I know you haven't fathered any children-"

            "It's…for Megumi," the young officer admitted. He wasn't sure what prompted him to buy the item, but he knew her well enough to know that she'd appreciate the gift. 

            "So how is the halau doing? Last time I saw the students was in June," Okina commented as Aoshi placed the car in park on the street in front of Yuki's halau.

            "Auntie is busier than ever…she's had to divide the intermediate and beginning wahine classes," Aoshi explained.

            "Auntie?" Okina echoed. "No Ms. Asawa…or Yuki-sensei?"

            "She insisted I call her that," Aoshi shrugged.

            "Before or after you started dating her niece?"

            He thought for a moment. "After." Then he cleared his throat. "I'll wait in here…for you and Misao." He didn't want to risk running into Megumi just yet.

            "All right."

            "Whew…" Misao stepped out of her skirt, revealing the denim shorts underneath. "What a workout…"

            With words of 'Mahalo, Auntie', 'Thank you, Auntie', 'See you next week!', several of her fellow classmates filed out of the building. 

            "Misao?" 

            She stopped in her action to retrieve her bag. Turning slightly, she squealed with delight. "Jiya! You're here, you're here!" 

            Okina laughed heartily, swinging her in circle as he engulfed her in a hug.

            "Nenji," Yuki greeted pleasantly. "It's good to see you."

            "Same could be said to you," he responded with a smile.

            "Did Aoshi drive you?"

            Okina nodded, setting Misao down. "He's in the car." The man's features twisted in a half scowl, half pout. "He's being stubborn. He didn't want to come in for fear of seeing that beautiful niece of yours."

            Yuki sighed. "Oh, dear. She didn't come today for fear of seeing him as well…" 

            Misao waved her arm. "Um…Kaoru and I are going to meet her for brunch at the Royal Hawaiian tomorrow. Kaoru and I are going to try and talk to her."

            Smiling mischievously, Yuki clasped her hands together. "Why don't we all go? It could be an interesting session…"

            Okina's eyes gleamed. "Indeed…"       

            Glancing at the clock, Megumi noted that ten p.m. seemed so early. Sighing, she picked at her tiny carton of ice cream with a spoon while watching a DVD movie. Her hair was held away from her face by a claw, and she wore a pale blue long-sleeved button down shirt that reached mid-thigh length.

            Aoshi's shirt. One of several clothing items that he had left around her apartment. Not that he wore many clothes whenever he was with her in her apartment…whenever he was at her apartment. The thought made her smile. He usually slept naked, which he had discovered to be very comfortable…something he couldn't do when he was at home.  

            The phone rang. Megumi picked up the handset. 

            "Hello?"

            "Hey, fox-lady."

            "Sano?"

            "Open the door."

            "What?"

            "I'm outside."

            Puzzled, Megumi moved to her door, unlocking it before cautiously opening it. Sanosuke stood in the doorway, Kaoru's cell phone held to his ear. 

            "Hey," he greeted with his usual grin before hanging up.

            Megumi turned off her phone. "Hi."

            "Can I come in?"

            "Sure." Megumi took a step back to let him in. "I'm assuming you came to the islands earlier. No phone call to let me know as soon as you got here?"

            "I wanted to surprise you," he responded.

            "So what brings you here?" 

            "You," he said simply.

            Megumi turned slightly, studying his features. What did he mean by that? She turned away.

            "How have things been over the last couple days?"

            She sighed. "Not good. Aoshi…wanted some time apart, so…here I am, sitting at home. Why are relationships so hard?"

            "They wouldn't be as much fun." 

            Even her relationship with Sano was complicated. She doubted many male/female friendships were like theirs. But then again, she wasn't sure if any of them had been lovers for a short time, as well.

            "Let's go out," Sanosuke said suddenly.

            "Where?"

            "Someplace fun."

            "Hitting balls. We left my apartment to hit balls," Megumi pursed her lips as Sano rolled a cue in her direction before arranging the triangle on the green felt. 

            "Come on, fox-lady, it's pool. How can you say no to pool?" 

            Megumi sighed, glancing around the Waikiki sportsbar. Several men sat on barstools, watching the sports recaps.

            "Break," Sano instructed.

            She sighed as she chalked her cue stick. "I'm terrible at this kind of thing…" Megumi bent down to aim.

            "You weren't that bad…" Sanosuke assured.

            She smiled up at him. "You're just being nice."

            He shook his head. "Nope."

            Megumi hit the cue, which in turn, hit the triangle formation, but not producing enough separation between the balls.

            "I take back what I said," Sano frowned at the table. 

            "This is our table," a voice announced rudely to his right. 

            Megumi straightened, seeing two men standing to the side of the pool table, cue sticks in hand. With their smooth features and light eyes, she had no doubt that they had seduced their fair share of women. One was lean and well-built, the other a little more on the muscular side.  

            "You weren't here earlier," Sanosuke responded. 

            "I was just buying a drink for my friend," he gestured to his partner with a flick of his thumb.

            "So it takes you to pay, and him to pick up the drink?" Sanosuke asked with a wry smile.

            His blue eyes narrowed. "Fine. You consider yourselves the first people here, we'll play you both for it." He gestured to himself, "I'm Jack, this is Scott." The two men held out their hands as if taunting.

            "Sanosuke," he firmly shook their outstretched hands. "This is Megumi."

            When she shook their hands, she didn't miss the look of appreciation in their eyes.

            "Nice to meet you, ma'am," Jack flashed her a smile.

            Scott began chalking his cue tip. "Whoever wins, gets the table for as long as they want. And three hours in the company of your lady friend."

            Sanosuke and Megumi shared a look. 

            Then Sanosuke said, "I don't know…that seems kind of a short deal for me…"

            Jack began pulling out several bills from his wallet. "One hundred dollars to the winner…" he studied Megumi thoroughly. "And whatever you're wearing under that."

            Sanosuke gave her a quick glance over. Megumi had chosen to wear a blue pareo with pink flowers patterned on it. The straps tied together above the middle of her breasts before knotting at the back of the neck. The garment's hem fell just at her knees, gently flowing over the curves of her body. Her platform sandals had accented her long, sleek legs. He could practically hear the other two men salivate. She flicked her hair over her shoulder, a sly smile curving her lips.

            "Two hundred and we're in," she responded.

            Sano's eyes rounded. "Megumi-"

            "You drive a hard bargain, lady," Jack replied, studying her carefully.

            The mischief Sano saw in her eyes multiplied as she quipped, "I'm wearing some very valuable lingerie."

            Jack smiled. "All right. Two hundred, your lingerie, and three hours of your company." 

            "Sounds good to me," Scott responded. "Who goes first?"

            Jack produced a coin from his pocket after tucking his money away. "Call it."

            "Heads," Sano spoke up.

            Jack let the coin land on the table. It was tails.

            "You two first," Megumi moved aside as Jack and Scott began prepping the table. She looked up as Sano's fingers gently closed around her upper arm.

            "I hope you know what you're doing, fox-lady," he said quietly.

            "Of course I do."

            He sighed. "If we lose, you'll be spending three hours with them wearing nothing but that," he said pointedly, gesturing to her outfit.

            She grinned. "And this bothers you why?"

            "Because," he set his jaw. 

            "Because why?"

            "It…" He blew out a breath in frustration. How could he explain to her? He just plain didn't like the fact that they were ogling her in the first place, because he knew what they were thinking. And what they wanted. 

            "Men are natural pigs, Sano. They'll do anything to get just an inch closer to a woman," Megumi said playfully. "Relax." 

            Jack did the break, sinking one stripe in. And another after that. Then it was their turn.

            "Your turn, Sano," Megumi said. 

            Sanosuke sunk two solids before missing on his third shot. Scott studied the felt for several moments before hitting the cue. He put one ball in the pocket before Megumi's turn came. 

            "Good luck," Sanosuke murmured.

            She simply smiled back at him. When she bent down to aim her cue stick, she caught sight of Jack at the left corner of the table, watching her. She hit the cue precisely with power, cleanly sinking one ball in the very same pocket right in front of Jack's lower region. 

            "Nice shot," Jack muttered.

            "Thank you," Megumi responded sweetly as she moved to his side to hit the cue again. She easily sunk two more by bouncing them off walls.

            Sanosuke's eyes widened and he glanced at the other two, who seemed shocked. Considering her break was terrible beyond anything, they were surprised she was sinking balls in. 

            Megumi studied two different solids that were left on the felt as she chalked her tip. Then as if having made a decision, she hoisted herself up onto the edge of the pool table, placed the cue stick behind her back, aimed, and sunk one ball right in the corner pocket. 

            Sanosuke's mouth dropped a couple inches. She ended up missing the last solid on the felt, but it didn't seem to bother her. He stared at her as she perched in the stool next to his, crossing her legs. 

            "What?" she asked, looking back at him with laughing eyes.

            "Hustler," he shook his head in amazement. "I can't believe…When did you…?"

            She patted his arm. "It's your turn, Sano. Don't let me down. I really don't want to give away my underwear…"

            Their opponents had only sunk in one. After recovering from the shock, he was able to sink the last ball in. Which left the eight ball. 

            "This corner pocket," he pointed to his right side. Sinking the last ball would require that he bounce the ball off the wall. But he had spent many hours in the pool hall of a carrier, learning to trust his own skill.

            He smiled as the black ball rolled easily into the indicated pocket. 

            "Hmph," Scott replied.

            "Our money, gentlemen," Megumi rose to her feet, setting her cue stick against the table. 

            "And there's an ATM right there," Sanosuke pointed to the front entrance of the bar.

            Jack angrily tossed down five twenties onto the pool table while Scott did the same. 

            "Thanks," Sanosuke swiped the bills up. "Bye." He grinned as the two walked away in a huff. "You are one evil woman…"

            She grinned back before shrugging one bare shoulder. "I have my days…"

            He counted out five of the bills and held them out to her. Just as she was about to retrieve them, he pulled his hand back, the money well out of reach. At the confusion in her eyes, a devious smile crossed his lips as he said loftily, "Technically, I sunk the eight ball, so I'm the winner. Which means I keep your underwear."

            Her eyes widened. And she jabbed his stomach. Not that it would do any good, given the fact that his belly was hard and flat, he wouldn't feel any pain. "The hell you do," she retorted.

            "Damn…I was kidding," he handed the money back to her. 

            "Besides, you've seen my underwear, big deal," Megumi began to neatly flatten her bills.

            "But it's different knowing I have your bra and panties in my pocket," he replied. "And you're not wearing them." 

            Were they actually having this ridiculous conversation? Hell yes. Flirting with her was way too much fun.

            "I had a good time," Megumi spoke up as he pulled over at her apartment complex.

            "Good. That's what I'm here for," he replied. 

            "Thanks again," she patted his arm. Then as an afterthought…"Would you like to come in?"

           Sanosuke swallowed fiercely. He really had a good time. And it seemed that Megumi was back to her spirited, sexy self. Somehow, she didn't seem to be the wreck that Kaoru had made her out to be. He should have known better. This was Megumi. At one point…she had been his Megumi. 

            "Sano?" she prompted.

            She hadn't given him any indication that she shared the same feelings. He knew she cared about him, but he wasn't sure how she _felt _about him.

            "I can't," he responded before saying, "I…I might do something that will make me look stupid." 

            "I don't understand."

            "I don't expect you to," he replied, squeezing her hand lightly.

            "Look, Sanosuke, if it's about us…" Megumi's fingers interlaced in her nervousness. "I don't want to hurt you. Being with you today…showed me how much I enjoy your company. A part of me…does wonder what could have been…but…"

            "But?" he prompted. He already knew the answer.

            "But I can't think about that right now. I appreciate what you've done…as a friend…but…I can't handle being with anyone right now. With everything going on with Aoshi…and with my family keeping me busy for the holidays…I just…"

            "Hey," Sano placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about it. I came here to be with family for Christmas…not to have a hot fling with my ex."

            Megumi couldn't help but laugh at the comment. It made him happy, knowing that he could at least make her smile. He put his arm around her, half-hugging her.

            "You worry too much, fox-lady…"

            Her fingers curled into the front of his shirt as she rested her cheek against his shoulder. He allowed himself some indulgence by resting his chin against the top of her head.

            "Remember what you said?" At her silence, he continued, "No matter what happens, we'd always be friends. Sure, we're not the normal friends…but still." He then added, "But if you want a fling, I'd be willing to help out."

            "Sano!"

            "Hey, better me than some stranger or one-night stand."

            She pulled back, staring at him suspiciously. "Meaning what?"

            He cleared his throat. "Well…"

            "What?"

            "I just don't think you should be going around having one-night stands because you and Aoshi are spending some time apart," Sanosuke chided.

            "Where did you get the idea that I was…" Her eyes narrowed. "Kaoru."

            Sano's eyes widened at her expression. "She was just a little worried about-"

            Megumi threw open the door of the truck he borrowed from his married friends. "I can't believe this!"

            He turned off the engine and pushed the hazard lights on as she headed up to her apartment. "Megumi…wait!"

            "Why does she always blow things out of proportion?" Megumi asked. "She's known me for how long and she thinks that I-?"

            Sano caught her by the arms, turning her to face him. "Megumi, loneliness sucks. If you wanted some affair, I wouldn't blame you...I've been through it. But it doesn't help." He wasn't proud of his past, but he wasn't one to hide it. Especially from her. She knew him for all he was.

            "I know that. Having a fling is just a temporary solution, it's not going to make me feel any better about my situation," Megumi retorted.

            "She didn't understand that," Sano assured. "I'll talk to her."

            "She overreacts constantly…" Megumi sighed. Then she met his gaze. "What are you doing Christmas Eve?"

            He paused, taken off guard by the change in topic. "I…I'm not sure…"

            "Auntie Kyoko is having a party at the hotel. Fairly fancy. I think you should go. Nobody wants to be alone Christmas Eve."

            He grinned. "Ex-players gotta stick together. I'm in."

NEXT! Brunch at the Royal Hawaiian Hotel! Seduction 101! Okina, Misao, Kaoru, Auntie Kyoko and Auntie Yuki attempt to educate Megumi on wooing a particular good-looking, stubborn, and resistant naval officer...But what does she think about all of it?    


	9. Part 8: Conversation

Part 8: Conversation

Day 10: Saturday

            "You are in so much trouble," Megumi stared at Kaoru with narrowed eyes when she spotted her in the reception area of the Royal Hawaiian Hotel.

            Kaoru winced. "What did I do?"

            Megumi crossed her arms and arched her delicate eyebrows, keeping a steady gaze on her friend. Then she smiled sweetly and said, "Wouldn't you like to know what Sano and I did last night?"

            The younger woman's eyes widened and she immediately grabbed her arm. "He wouldn't tell me a thing. What happened?"

            The doctor sighed, clasping her hands over her heart. "It was just like old times..."

            "Really?" Kaoru's eyes widened.

            "I had forgotten how wonderful Sanosuke can be..." the doctor continued. "But it's so nice to be around someone with no strings...no expectations..."

            "You and Sanosuke slept together?!" Kaoru's eyes went huger than before, her voice increasing in volume. 

            "I hope not," a gruff voice spoke up from behind Megumi. 

            The doctor turned around immediately, to see the wry expression of an old man who favored loud Hawaiian shirts. Beside him, Misao wore a white tank top and pink shorts. 

            "Okina!" Megumi smiled in greeting.

            "Please tell me that I didn't hear what I think I heard..." Okina grasped her outstretched hands, shaking them slightly. "No offense to your friend, but those wiles should be used elsewhere."

            Megumi grinned, "I doubt you can handle them."

            He snorted in response to that.

            "How you doing, Megs?" Misao asked.

            Megumi smiled reassuringly. "I'm great. You?"

            "Same."

            "We should find our table," Kaoru commented.

            Kaoru led them to the back of the hotel, where brunch was being served on the patio. Megumi was surprised to see her aunts sitting at a table, obviously waiting for them. After greetings were exchanged and hot food was retrieved from the brunch bar, everyone sat down to sample their meals.

            "On to business," Kyoko spoke up abruptly. 

            "What business?" Megumi asked.

            "Yours, of course." 

            Megumi studied her aunt carefully.

            "Have you talked to Aoshi yet?"

            "Of course I have," Megumi responded.

            "And?" Kyoko prompted.

            Megumi sighed. "He won't listen to me."

            "He always was a stubborn boy…" Okina commented.

            "Tell me about it," Megumi blew away a strand of hair. 

            "So talking hasn't worked," Yuki mused.

            "I thought he would at least listen to me," Megumi responded. "For a man who certainly appreciates the direct approach…it didn't seem to work in this case…" Then her eyes narrowed. "But it doesn't matter anymore…Aoshi's made it pretty obvious that he doesn't want to be around me."

            "That's where you're wrong," Okina spoke up. "The boy scolded Misao last night for playing boy band love songs…"

            Misao giggled. "Yup! He actually turned off the stereo system by the time I put Backstreet Boys in…" She straightened in her seat, deepening her voice, " 'I don't think you should be listening to that garbage. That group can't sing, anyway.'"

            Yuki smiled, laughing softly. 

            "And…" Okina raised his index finger in the air, grinning from ear to ear, "Just yesterday he went to the bookstore and impulsively bought the Basil of Baker Street stories collection because he thought it's something you'd like." He cast Megumi a speculative look. "What have you done to him? He's getting angry at the sound of love songs and sentimental when he sees children's books."

            Megumi stared at Okina in shock. "He…actually bought that?"

            "Jiya!" Misao tugged his arm. "That was supposed to be a Christmas present!"

            Okina's features twisted sheepishly. "Oh. I…I didn't think…"

            "He bought that?" Megumi repeated.

            The old man blinked. "Yes. Why-?"

            "That was her favorite story collection as a child," Kyoko supplied. 

            Megumi sighed again, crossing her arms defensively over her chest. "Even if he did…it doesn't matter. We're through."

            "How can you say that?" Kaoru asked.

            Megumi shot her a look. "This coming from Sanosuke's cheerleader?"

            Yuki and Kyoko immediately stared at the young kendo instructor, their looks causing her to sink in her seat slightly. 

            "I thought you and Sanosuke were over," Yuki asked.

            "Someone thinks otherwise," Megumi stated, giving Kaoru a pointed look.

            Misao frowned slightly. "But who do you want, Megs?"

           "Honestly? Neither," Megumi responded. "Sano's good company…but…" She bit her lip. "He isn't Aoshi. And if Aoshi doesn't want to meet me halfway on this…then I just have to move on. I can tell him that I love him all I want, but it's not going to matter…" Her eyes took on a sad look.

            "Aoshi's a man of action," Okina spoke up after a while. "He'll only be sure if you show him without directly saying those three little words."

            "I don't really know what to do," Megumi shrugged. 

            "I say seduce him," Kaoru piped up. 

            Silence.

            "What?" Kaoru blinked. "Find some way to get him inside your place, have candles set around the room, a small tray of finger foods, wear some pretty lingerie…if he really loves you, he won't be able to resist."

            Megumi stared at her friend. "You're not as naïve as you let other people think…" At Kaoru's grin, she added, "But unlike most men, Aoshi doesn't give in when sex is involved." 

            "Who said anything about sex?" Kaoru spoke up. "Sex is something you have with a fling. Lovemaking is what you have when it's someone you love." 

            Megumi sighed on Kaoru's technicality. "I can't believe I'm hearing this…" 

            Okina coughed. "You can save the make up time for later."

            "How about sneaking into his room when he's asleep?" Kaoru asked.

            "Sneak into the room of a former spy? That will really work…" Megumi shook her head.

            "I think it could," Kaoru replied. "Haven't you picked up any habits from him?"

            "Listen, Kaoru…your ideas sound nice, but I just don't think they're going to work…not with him," Megumi commented.

            "This hotel is hosting a party on Christmas Eve. Perhaps you can bring Aoshi along," Yuki directed the question to Misao and Okina. "Besides, if Misao is performing, I'm sure he'd want to see that…" Then she turned to her niece. "When he's here, you two can have some time alone together." 

            Kyoko was known for her well-planned parties on Christmas Eve. The event brought couples and singles all looking to add romance to their holiday season. With a Hawaiian twist thanks to Yuki's halau. 

            "Maybe he won't be so grumpy," Misao added. "It's worth a shot trying to talk to him then…"

            "You know what? Maybe I should just let it rest for a while," Megumi spoke up. "Aoshi clearly isn't in the mood to talk to me, but-"

            "Darling, you can't just let him sit there. How else is he going to know how you-" Kyoko began.

            "Can we not talk about my personal life?" Megumi sighed. "I appreciate your concern, but I really don't think the time is right to be talking about all of this…" 

Day 12: Monday

            Glancing at his watch, Sanosuke hurried into the naval facility. The map at the bottom by the elevator indicated which floor he was headed. 

            By the time he got to the third floor, he glanced around once. 

            _Why do all government buildings look the same?_ he wondered_. Especially navy buildings. _They all had that beige or brown color scheme to their offices. He cautiously pushed open the office door that led to an area full of cubicles and wall offices that provided views of the Pearl Harbor base. 

            "Can I help you?" a yeoman spoke up from his desk position.

            Sano cleared his throat. "I'm looking for Lt. Commander Shinomori." _Damn. I can't believe I'm actually going to take Kenshin's advice._

            "He's at the harbor, but he should be back, soon."

            "Okay…I'll just wait, I guess…"

            The phone rang, and the yeoman excused himself to pick it up. Sano jammed his hands in his pockets, glancing at the walls. 

            "What are you doing here?" a familiar voice demanded behind him.

            Cursing, Sanosuke whirled around to see Aoshi in khaki uniform, clipboard tucked under his arm. He was really good at that sneaking thing… 

            "I…um…I need some help…locating someone. Kenshin told me you'd be the person to talk to."

            "Himura obviously lost his memory. I don't do that type of research anymore," Aoshi sidestepped to head to his office.

            But Sano blocked his way. "Listen, I really need the help. I wouldn't…ask if I didn't think you could do it. I'm sure you'd rather kill me than help me since I ruined your relationship-"

            Something flared in his cool eyes. "We'll discuss this in my office," he cut in sharply.

            Sano blinked, watching as Aoshi turned to the yeoman, who suddenly made himself look very occupied. Was he…eavesdropping?

            "Transfer calls to voicemail," Aoshi told the young man at the desk.

            "Yes, sir…"

            Aoshi then led the way to the left down several offices. He then briskly opened one door to his left and stepped in. Sano stopped short, seeing the window announce in bold, black lettering 'LTCDR Aoshi 'Iceman' Shinomori'. _No shit. _

            "Shut the door," Aoshi ordered as soon as he stepped in. 

            Sano bristled slightly. "Look, I may be the lower ranking between the two of us, but-"

            "I could care less about personnel who don't work in my unit," Aoshi replied. "So keep your voice down. Why are you here?"

            _Straight to the point._ "I need to find my parents."

            The officer settled in his desk chair, a slight frown crossing his features.

            "I…I lived my whole life without my parents…so I'd like to know where they are. If…they're even still alive," Sano added. "Kenshin…told me that you're really good at this type of stuff…so I thought I'd ask you instead of hiring a PI to do it and pay him."

            "Even if I agreed to this…which I haven't…I'll need a name."

            Sano reached into his back pants pocket, tossing down a folded piece of paper onto the desk. He waited as Aoshi picked it up and unfolded it to read its contents. 

            "That enough?" Sano sat in some uncomfortable chair facing his desk. Aoshi remained silent for many long moments. "Look…I know I probably don't deserve the help. Especially with everything going on with Megumi. I…saw her a couple of days ago." He didn't miss the cold expression in the other man's gaze. "For what it's worth…she does love you." He shrugged. "Just…thought you'd like to know."

            Aoshi stood up and moved to open his office door. Sano's jaw dropped.

            "That's it?" 

            Aoshi pointedly glanced out the door. 

            _What the hell?_ "Look, I'm trying to help you out here. Your relationship's gone to shit and-"

            "Sagara, I'll have something by tomorrow afternoon on your parents," Aoshi interrupted. 

            Not knowing what else to say, Sano nodded and exited, nearly running into Commander Saitou. 

            "Shit…" As if Sano didn't have enough to deal with. 

            "What are you doing in my building?" the commanding officer of NIS asked lightly.

            Sano narrowed his eyes. "Just taking care of some business."

            Saitou glanced at Aoshi, who stood in the office doorway, arms crossed. "What is this…a reunion of Dr. Takani's boyfriends?"

            "Sagara was just leaving," Aoshi spoke up.

            "And no, this isn't a reunion," Sano corrected, brushing past him to the exit.

            Saitou and Aoshi watched him exit, after nearly running over a file clerk. Saitou shook his head.

            "That moron always caused trouble when I went out to inspect ships during repair…" Saitou commented. 

            "From what I know, he tends to cause trouble, period," came the junior officer's response.

            Saitou studied him from a moment. "Do you plan on letting him just come back into your girlfriend's life?"

            Aoshi narrowed his eyes. "I don't really have a choice."

            "All right…rephrase. Do you plan on letting him come back into her life so they can pick up where they left off?" 

            "My answer's still the same." Aoshi clenched his jaw.

            "She wasn't the one who wanted space," Saitou corrected.

            Aoshi responded coolly, "With all due respect sir, I don't-"

            Saitou shook his head, smirking slightly, and said, "If you have any intention of getting your woman back…you better do it soon. Even if her relationship with Sagara is over…she may decide that she doesn't want you anymore..." 

A/N: Just a couple more chappies to go. And everyone can thank eriesalia and Another Chance for inspiring me to write the latest chapter of After All (which should be posted soon). If it isn't one story, it's another…Now if only my muses would leave me alone and let me study…


	10. Part 9: Path

A/N: Shameless plug, but I've updated another fic of mine…

Part 9: Path

Day 13: Tuesday

            After knocking on the door, Aoshi waited patiently. Maybe it was the Christmas spirit. He was feeling far too generous about all of this. He blew out a breath. Or maybe he just liked doing this. He had forgotten how much he enjoyed doing research and investigation. Commander Saitou had sent him home early, since nearly no one showed up at the base. Aoshi had immediately gone to this house, in full khaki uniform, as soon as he wrapped things up at work.

            The door opened, revealing a woman about twenty years his senior, with blonde hair pulled into a bun, a T-shirt, and leggings. Her dark eyes widened at the sight of him.

            Aoshi removed his cap. "I'm looking for Kaishou Higashidani."

            She studied him for a moment before allowing him to step inside. 

            "I'm Sharon…his daughter-in-law," she spoke up as he moved to stand in the center of the living room. "Commander, and you are…?"

            He shook her offered hand, smiling slightly. "I see you're familiar with Navy ranking." 

            "Well, when your father spends his entire life in the service, you remember those types of things…" she responded with a wry smile.

            "True. I was raised by a Navy man as well. Aoshi Shinomori," he introduced himself.

            "Just a minute, Commander Shinomori…I'll be right back." 

            Aoshi's trained eyes assessed the living room of the small, but nicely furnished home on the northern shore of Oahu. A worn brown sofa took up the space in the living room, complimented by a dark wooden coffee table. Several pictures lined the wall, some of Sharon and… Kashishimoemon Higashidani. Based on what he had found out yesterday and early this morning…Sanosuke's father and his mother had him while she was very young. For whatever reason, they separated and Sanosuke's father had remarried years after, to a Sharon Weinmann…the woman who had greeted him at the door. Sanosuke's father had died one year ago in a car accident…and he rested in a place not far from Pearl Harbor where many veterans did.

            An elder man stopped in the doorway, studying him. He wore a light sweater and blue cotton pants with white slippers. 

            "Kaishou Higashidani?" Aoshi prompted. At the man's curt nod, he continued, "I'm Lt. Commander Shinomori from Naval Intelligence."

            "My daughter-in-law mentioned you to me…" They shook hands. "Sit." He gestured to the sofa before moving to his recliner. "What can I do for you, Commander?"   

            Aoshi waited until the other man settled into the reclining chair before he sat on the sofa. "To be honest…you're the one who might be able to help me."

            "Dad, here's the tea," Sharon announced as she came into the living room with a tray in hand. 

            Aoshi rose to assist her, setting the tray onto the coffee table. 

            "I hope you don't mind green tea, Commander," Sharon spoke up as she poured steaming hot liquid into several cups. 

            After accepting the cup from Sharon, Kaishou sipped his tea thoughtfully. "Commander, if I may ask…are you American born?"

            Aoshi paused in drinking his tea. "I was born in Pearl Harbor, yes." 

            "Hmm." Kaishou set his drink on the table while Sharon sat on a chair opposite him, which placed Aoshi on the couch, in the middle. "So what does someone from Naval Intelligence want to know? I doubt I can offer you any valuable information."

            "Actually, I came to ask on behalf of Sanosuke Sagara," Aoshi responded casually, before drinking his tea, gauging the man's reaction.

            The elder was good. Aoshi barely detected the horror that reflected in the man's dark eyes. 

            "Sharon…could you please make some of those sugar cookies you always make?" Kaishou spoke up.

            "Of course."

            If the woman detected anything, she didn't show it. She immediately headed to the kitchen.

            Kaishou's eyes hardened once she disappeared. "Is this a joke?"

            "No," Aoshi reassured calmly. "So you know this person."

            Kaishou looked away. "Sanosuke…was the name of my first grandson. Sagara…was the name of the proprietor who owned the orphanage where I left him."

            "So you know why I'm here, then." Aoshi swirled the tea in his cup, occasionally glancing between his drink and his host. 

            "How do you know Sanosuke?" Kaishou demanded.

            "That doesn't matter. I need to find out why he grew up at the Sagara Foundation and not in the care of his parents," Aoshi said calmly. 

            Silence echoed in the room for a few moments. Kaishou blew out a breath. "Sharon doesn't know…about him. No one…does…Why…Why do you want to know?"

            "Because he's asking," Aoshi said simply.

            "I thought for sure that he'd never ask…after all these years…I just assumed that he didn't care to know the answers…" Kaishou muttered, bowing his head. Many long moments passed before he spoke up again. "My son… Kashishimoemon…was a Navy pilot. Very successful. He…was the best in his class. He fought so hard to succeed. When he came back after flight school…he met this girl…she was just starting college…and they couldn't stay away from each other…"

            Aoshi remained quiet as Kaishou told his tale in broken tones…a story of a father who had big dreams for his son, and refused to let anything get in his way. Including the one young woman his son loved above anything else. Kaishou explained how he and Sanosuke's other grandfather conspired to drive the two apart by letting them believe that their relationship was unstable…that they were being deceived by the one they loved…

            "You let your son think that the woman who had his child took Sanosuke and ran away?" Aoshi asked for clarification during the story.

            The old man's eyes reflected regret and sorrow as he nodded. "Naname's father…let her think that my son took Sanosuke away…" He gulped. "Naname was so young…her father wouldn't let her throw her life away…and I wouldn't let my son be with someone so young…" He looked away. "Our children never spoke after that. Naname's father, Senichi, and I…left Sanosuke at the Sagara Foundation in Honolulu. He was just a year old. I…I just wanted my son to be successful…"

            "And what about your grandson?" Aoshi queried. "He grew up never knowing about his family."

            The older man looked at his feet. "How…How is he?"

            Aoshi reached into the breast pocket of his uniform. "He's doing well." He pulled out a printed photograph of Sanosuke, handing it to Kaishou. "He's an aviation maintenance mate for the US Navy. It would seem that a love for aircraft is in his blood."

            Kaishou hesitantly accepted the photograph. He could barely hold back his emotions as he stared at the picture, evidence of what he had taken away from his son…and perhaps himself. "He…He looks just like his father. The likeness…is incredible…" he muttered, studying the photograph for a few minutes before handing it back. "So…how do you know him?"

            "He's an old friend of someone…very close to me," Aoshi admitted. But it was the truth. He did consider Megumi someone very close to him. One of the few. But did that mean that he was ready to have her back in his life? Did he really want to worry that she might not stay as long as he wanted?

            "I see…" Kaishou's voice interrupted his thoughts.

            "Would you be interested in meeting him?" Aoshi asked.

            Kaishou looked at him in shock. Aoshi could almost see the agreement in his eyes. Suddenly, he shook his head. "Not…now. The timing…and…our family situation now…" he glanced in the direction of the kitchen. "My son was the only man Sharon ever cared for. She knows that she wasn't the first woman in his life. But it would tear her apart…what little family I have left apart…if they knew that he had a child…and that I took him away…"

            Aoshi narrowed his eyes slightly. It seemed as if the old man had been keeping this particular secret for a long, long time. And he was planning to take it with him until he died. 

            "Please understand, Commander-"

           Aoshi held up his hand. "It's all right. You have your reasons." He held out a white business card with the Navy logo, his name, title, and information embossed in dark blue. "Should you change your mind…contact me." 

            "Thank…you…" Kaishou accepted it, seeing that it was time for Aoshi to leave. 

            "Thank your daughter-in-law for being a good hostess," Aoshi rose to his feet. 

            "I will." He moved slightly to get up from his chair, but stopped once Aoshi signaled him not to.

            "It's all right, I can let myself out." He took several steps towards the door.

            "Commander," Kaishou spoke up again.

            Aoshi turned slightly.

            "I'm not sure if having a family would have changed his life since he obviously seems to be successful…but…I am sorry."

            "I think he would prefer to hear it from you," Aoshi replied. "Thank you for your time."

            Sharon entered the living room with a plate of cookies, her blue eyes widening at the sight of her father-in-law standing at the window.

            "Where is Commander Shinomori?" she asked.

            "He had to leave." 

            "If you don't mind me asking…what was he here for?"

            "Some unfinished business…"

            Sharon sighed, setting the tray down and turning to look at the decorated Christmas tree that stood in the corner of the room. Her eyes then turned to the photographs on the wall…photographs of her, her husband, and their children. 

            "Are you all right?" Kaishou asked.

            She nodded. "I just miss him…that's all…" She sighed again. "Christmas was his favorite holiday. We had a wonderful life together. I know that it wasn't perfect…but I don't regret any of it…" Her blue eyes turned to her father-in-law, to see his eyes glistening. "Dad? What…?"

            He looked away.

            "Dad?" she prompted. "What is it?"

            "I…I'm sorry…"

            "It's all right…what's wrong?" she moved forward, placing a hand on his shoulder.

            "Sharon…there's…something…I have to tell you. About…my son…about me…I…I tried to keep our past away…but it came back…and…" he took several deep breaths.

            Understanding dawned in her eyes. "Dad…what was that naval officer doing in here?"

            "He…He knows something that…that…your husband and I…kept inside…for so long…I…I only hope that you won't hate either of us after I tell you…" 

            A million scenarios raced through her mind. That her husband had a secret identity. That he was wanted for treason. Anything. But as her father-in-law told the story about a life her husband had before he met her…she felt all the strength in her legs leave her. She sank to the floor, shocked at the secret that had been hidden from her for years.

            The woman in her wondered how her husband could keep something like this. But the mother in her was curious about the young man who had been alienated from his parents…

            "Aoshi." Kenshin smiled in greeting as he opened his apartment door. "Come in."

            "I don't mean to impose…" Aoshi stepped inside as his host moved back. As soon as he left the Higashidani residence, he had made his way from the northern shore back towards Honolulu.

            "Kaoru and Sano went to do some last minute Christmas shopping. They should be back soon," Kenshin informed. "It's a good thing you called when you did. They had called just before you and told me that they were on their way here." He closed the door. "Please, sit. Can I get you anything to drink?"

            "I'm fine," Aoshi assured. He surveyed the living room, noting the Christmas tree decorated with snowflake ornaments, presents piled at the bottom.

            "You're here to see Sano, right?" Kenshin pressed. 

            Nodding, Aoshi moved to the sofa, leaning back, one arm propped on the armrest.

            "I hope me directing him to you didn't cause any friction," Kenshin spoke up.

            "Now why would you think that?" Aoshi inquired.

            Smiling sheepishly, the other man continued, "I'm sure you have things to do, as well. With Christmas in a few days, no doubt some ships are coming in for the holidays." 

            "True. But official work doesn't begin until after the New Year," Aoshi replied. Then with a ghost of a smile, he added, "I would think you'd remember that the harbor doesn't open until after the holidays." 

            The other man laughed. "It has been a while…" 

            A key jiggling in a lock immediately followed his comment. 

            "It's a damn zoo out there," Sanosuke exclaimed as Kaoru opened the door, their hands full of bags.

            "Well, if you had done your shopping earlier-" Kaoru responded, only to be cut off.

            "Oh, shit," Sanosuke caught sight of Aoshi.

            Kenshin coughed. "Uh…welcome back, you two…"

            "Kaoru, where do you want…?" Megumi came in, her hands full of grocery bags, immediately noticing the silence in the room…and the unexpected guest. She cleared her throat. "I'll put these in the kitchen." 

            Aoshi watched as she moved across the living room. When she disappeared, he looked away.

            "Well…that was awkward," Sanosuke spoke up. He turned to Aoshi. "I guess you're here because you found out something about my parents." 

            "Yes, I did." 

            "Where the hell is Rex?" Misao glanced at her watch as she, Stella, and Danielle settled in their seats at the fifties' style diner in downtown Honolulu.

            "Probably stuck in downtown traffic," Danielle buried her face in her menu. "By the way…are you two going steady yet?"

            Misao propped her chin in her fists. "We just started last week."

            "Geez, Misao…you take forever to get a boyfriend," Stella shook her head.

            "Hey, I waited a month and a half. That's not long," Misao replied. "Besides…he goes to a different school. Not like I see him every day…And at least he's worth it. I'm not gonna exclusively date the first guy who shows interest in me." 

            "Other girls should be picky like you," Danielle commented. "By the way…they're already talking about you at school."

            "Oh no…"

            "Yeah. Most people think it's cool, though. Some of the girls want you to introduce them to Rex's friends. The guys at Kamehameha are legendary…" Danielle continued, laughing. 

            "They're not stupid, that's all…"  

            "So how does Aoshi like him?" Stella asked.

            Misao rolled his eyes. "A couple weeks ago he told Jiya 'Misao started dating. He's a nice guy, but I want to break his neck.' Real encouraging…" 

            Danielle laughed. "He's just looking out for you…"

            Misao shrugged. She and Rex had taken things slowly ever since their first 'date'. She wasn't one to rush into relationships, and neither was he. 

            "You remember on our first date, Aoshi and Megs spied on us?" Misao piped up. 

            Stella laughed. "I remember that…"

            "Well, more like Aoshi wanted to spy and Megs tagged along to prevent him from causing a scene. I think she thought the whole thing was funny." Misao smiled, shaking her head. "He was good, though, I didn't even know they were there. I didn't find out until after. Megs had made Aoshi promise to tell me what he did. He acted like it was the most natural thing in the world."

            "That's your guardian for you," Danielle grinned. "He isn't like anyone else." Her smile grew as she looked in the direction of the entrance. "And speaking of unique guys…" 

            The three girls looked to see Rex survey the scene before catching sight of them. He waved, walking over to them.

            "Hey, girls," he greeted Danielle and Stella with high-fives and Misao with a brief hug. 

            "Hey, yourself," Misao responded.

            "Did I miss anything?" Rex reached for a menu.

            "Not really," Danielle added. She leaned forward. "So…with college applications being sent out last month…have you gotten any word back yet on where you planning to go?"

            "Yeah. I'm just gonna go to community college…then do the guaranteed transfer thing…" Rex answered. 

            "That sounds like a plan…"

            "You…found my parents?" Sanosuke asked.

            "You could say that," Aoshi held out a piece of paper. "Your…father…passed away not too long ago. This is the memorial where he can be found. Your…mother…is in Kona. She hasn't left the Big Island since you were born."

            Sanosuke took the piece of paper…staring at Aoshi's precise handwriting. "Wow…I…I can't…believe…" he looked back at the other man. "How did you…How did you do all of this…so…fast?"

            "I have my ways," Aoshi shrugged. His eyes darkened slightly. "Sagara…for whatever reason…your parents never made a point to contact you…"

            Sano frowned. "What's your point?"

            "Just that there must be some reason on why. You may not like the answers, so it's something to keep in mind."

            "Do you know something I don't?" Sanosuke's frown deepened.

            Aoshi sighed. "It's easy to find answers if one knows where to look."

            "Wait a minute-"

            "Anything you need to know…might be best coming from your mother," Aoshi responded.

            "Thanks…a lot. I…don't really know what to say that can-"

            "You're welcome." Aoshi glanced in the direction of the kitchen. He caught Sano looking at him with a knowing grin. 

            "I'll be right back…" Sanosuke immediately left, disappearing into one of the bedrooms.

            The host and hostess were nowhere to be found, while Megumi was in the kitchen, washing dishes to help prepare for dinner. As soon as she rinsed a plate and stretched out her arm to place it on the rack, Aoshi grasped the plate and began to wipe it dry with a towel.

            She stared at him for a few moments before rinsing another piece of kitchenware.

            "Do you remember the last time we did this?" Aoshi began.

            "We weren't even dating then," Megumi responded. "I remember. You thought I was a homewrecker."

            He grew quiet as she handed him a fork. Until… "I was wrong back then. And…I…can be wrong about a lot of things." 

            Megumi turned off the faucet and moved away. Aoshi reached out to grasp her wrist.

            "Wait."

            She turned to face him. When her eyes met his, they were slightly guarded. "Aoshi...I…Now isn't the time for this," Megumi said softly before turning away.

            He let her go.  

            "Thanks, fox-lady," Sanosuke spoke up as Megumi pulled over to the memorial park where his father lay resting. "For doing this. I know…you don't have to…but…"   

            She smiled in response, squeezing his hand. "Do you want me to go with you?"

            "Nah…I should go by myself…" he opened his car door. "Do you mind waiting here?" 

            "Not at all." 

            "You're the best." 

            It took a while, but after searching every row, he was able to find what he was looking for. A simple marker with the name Kashishimoemon Higashidani on it, including dates. 

            Dusk had fallen, and as the sun slowly dipped beneath the horizon, the sky was cast with various colors. Sanosuke placed his hands in his pockets, staring at the stone for what seemed to be the longest time. There were so many things he wanted to ask…so many things he wanted to say…but all of it would be unanswered. 

            What had happened to him when he was younger? Why was he given away? What had happened to his parents? 

            "Hey," Sanosuke spoke up, cringing at the sound of his voice. "This…sounds…really stupid…but…it's…good to see you. At least…good to know where you are. I didn't really know that you had been around, to begin with." Pause. "There's so much I want to ask…I feel…like asking one parent won't be enough…" He took a deep breath. "I…found out that you were in the Navy. Guess it runs in the family or something, huh?" He coughed. "I…I…really wish I had the chance to meet you. Even if…just once…"

            Startled, he looked up as thin needles of rain began to fall on Oahu.

            "Damn…I haven't been standing in tropical rain in a long time…" Uncaring that his jeans and white collared shirt were slowly getting soaked, Sano smiled slightly. "I've really missed this place…"

            "Excuse me…" a feminine voice spoke from behind him.

            He turned around to see a woman with dark hair and hazel eyes. She appeared to be in her late forties, and she wore a long dress with a sweater wrapped around her trim figure. Her dark hair was cut short around her chin. An umbrella was clutched in one hand while a purse was slung over her shoulder. When their eyes met, she gasped.

            "You…you look just like him…"

            _What?_

            "Kashishimoemon…" 

            Sanosuke swallowed. "You…You knew…my father?"

            She opened her purse, carefully pulling out a photograph, holding it out to him. He held it underneath the umbrella's protection, scanning the six faces in the photograph. Some he could recognize as naval officers, but the others appeared to be civilians. She pointed to one of the faces in the photograph. It seemed as if he was looking into a mirror. 

            When he looked at her, she had a rueful smile on her face. "Something…compelled me to come here. I'm…not from around here…but I had to come to the place where the man I owe my life to was buried…" she said reverently, gazing at him steadily. "I thought that I could find a place for this…" Opening her palm, she held a gold pin in the shape of wings.

            "Aviator wings," Sanosuke whispered. "My…My father…was a Navy pilot?"

            "Where's Okina?" Aoshi asked as he placed several grocery bags onto the kitchen counter.

            Misao looked up from reading her magazine and snacking on apples. "Oh…he's at the Royal Hawaiian…helping Auntie Kyoko and Yuki with party favors." 

            Aoshi frowned. "Why is he doing that?"

            Misao shrugged. "I don't know…maybe he has nothing else to do…" She got up and moved to help put his items away. "Or maybe he's checking out women there. There are a lot of women who work at that hotel. You are going to the party tomorrow, right?"

            "I'm not sure," he answered honestly.

            "Aoshi, I'm going to be dancing there. You never miss when I dance," Misao tugged at his arm.

            Her guardian shrugged, a brief smile on his face. "Then I guess I can't miss this one, then."

            "I…knew that he had a son…but I didn't know that you never grew up with him…" 

            Megumi glanced at Sanosuke, whose eyes were intently focused on the woman sitting across from them at the booth of the restaurant they had taken her to. The woman, who she had met less than twenty minutes earlier, had introduced herself as Joanna Gold.

            Joanna stirred her tea slightly.

            "So…you said that you were with a traveling band when you met my father," Sanosuke spoke up.

            Megumi had discovered that Sanosuke had held himself with restraint once the woman he had found in the park had a connection to his father. He had immediately insisted on taking her out…to someplace away from the rain. It was as if he knew that her story was a complicated one. 

            "Yes. Our band went to all the ships and bases around the world to bring Christmas cheer to the military personnel who were serving away from their families," Joanna responded. "At the time, I had lost my fiancé…who was a Navy pilot. He had crashed his aircraft on the deck of a carrier. I wasn't keen on singing to a group of flyboys…" She sipped her tea. "Your father was determined, though. He didn't want anyone singing if their heart wasn't into it." Her eyes took on a faraway look. "He was a very stubborn man…He tried so hard to get me to like what he and his wingmen did…appreciate all the hard work they did. Eventually…I got comfortable seeing he and his wingmen take off and land." Her voice lowered. "One day…your father was returning from a reconnaissance mission…winds were high…and his fuel was running low. He almost didn't make it onto the deck. I was watching from the bridge…and as soon as his plane landed…I immediately left…in tears. I realized then…how much I cared about your father…"  

            Megumi felt her heart go out to the woman as she continued her story. It was obvious in her voice…this woman had very deep feelings for Sanosuke's father a long time ago.

            "He always talked about his little Sanosuke…he was so proud of you. You were probably only nine months old at the time…" Joanna continued before taking another sip of her tea. "The last time I saw him, he was getting ready for another mission. My band was scheduled to leave before he was supposed to return." Pause. "Your father…taught me so much. He…taught me how to live again. Back then…I was young…messed-up…and had no more hopes and dreams. But he taught me how to hope again…" Her voice grew stronger. "So the band and I toured for six more months…before we hired a guitarist…whom I fell in love with and married a year after he joined…and we toured for another six months. He and I have been married all these years…and we have three wonderful children. I was very fond of your father…and I never forgot him." Her voice softened again. Megumi and Sanosuke watched as Joanna placed the pin of wings onto the tabletop. "I'm sure he would have wanted you to have this."

            Sanosuke swallowed. "Thank…you…" He carefully picked up the pin. "Joanna…I…I spent my entire life without my parents. I grew up in an orphanage …and…it's only recently I found out that my dad's gone and that my mother's still alive. I…always thought that they died before I was even four years old. Was there…any reason…for you to believe that…that my father didn't want me in his life?" he asked softly.    

            Beneath the table, Megumi reached for Sano's hand, squeezing it reassuringly. Joanna's light eyes gazed back at him tenderly.

            "No, Sanosuke. Your father loved you…you have to believe that. It tore him apart…being away from you and your mother for so long. I…I don't know why you grew up without him…but I am absolutely positive that he would have wanted to be there for you if he could…"   

            "Are you going to be okay?" Megumi asked once she pulled over into a parking space on the street next to Kenshin and Kaoru's apartment.

            Sanosuke had been pretty quiet for the last two hours. He'd had quite a shock. 

            "I…think so." Sanosuke ran a hand through his hair. "I just…don't get it. It doesn't make any sense. My mom's still alive…my dad's only been gone for a year…they obviously knew I existed, so where have I been all this time? Did they just…abandon me??"     

            Megumi looked away. "I can't answer that, Sano. But…your mom is alive. Maybe…she can tell you what you need to know." 

            He sighed, looking out the window. "And this whole thing with Joanna…how well did my parents really know each other? And what if my dad isn't who he really was?"

            "I'm really sorry." Megumi reached out, touching his shoulder. After a moment, she added, "Joanna seemed to care a lot for your father. There are probably reasons why he wasn't there for you. She doesn't strike me as the type of person who could care for someone who didn't have a heart."

            His hand grasped hers. "You're…probably right." Their eyes met, and he smiled wryly before adding, "Like always." His eyes turned serious. "I'm going to Kona after Christmas…and I want you to come with me. I…don't think I can meet my mom by myself…"

            Megumi pulled her hand back. "Sano-"

            "Please, Megumi," he cut in. "I need you."

            She took a breath, giving him a rueful smile. "All right." At the relief on his face, she added, "I promised you that I'd be there for you, so that's what I'm doing."

            "Thanks a lot, fox-lady. You're one in a million," he leaned towards her, giving her a hug.

            "I know, I know." She shook her head, hugging him back.

            When he pulled back, he kissed her cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow at the party." 

            "Bye, Sano." 

A/N: I'm finding that this story is evolving as time goes on (ie: Rex's appearance as well as some other goodies), so it might take longer than expected. I'm shooting to have this fic done by Christmas/New Year.

Well…it looks as if Sano is getting closer to finding out about his roots. Aoshi's softening, but it looks like it's too late for that. Or is it…? 


	11. Part 10: Reflection

A/N: Thanks to Mij for an idea featured in this chapter. Everyone gets to learn a lil more about Okina and his relationship with Aoshi. Some of the stuff has changed since What Matters Most, but it's nothing that can't be fixed with several quick sentences editing…

And thanks to Eriesalia for continuously cheering for Sano. Lol He's actually grown on me. *ducks flying sharp objects*  

Major A/Meg fluff at the end of this chapter. And that's probably as romantic as I can get for this fic. =P

Part 10: Reflection

Day 14: Wednesday – Christmas Eve

            "Damn…" Sanosuke surveyed the ballroom of the Royal Hawaiian as he, Megumi, Kenshin, and Kaoru stepped inside. The four of them decided last minute to have breakfast at the hotel, and look at the ballroom in the process. 

            A mix of red and green Christmas colors using Hawaiian flora and fauna decorated the room. Green leis strewn across the ceilings while clusters of flowers hung from above like icicles. Tables that surrounded the dance floor each had poinsettia plants as centerpieces. A miniature stage was set off to the back of the dance floor, complete with speakers and microphone setup. Currently, a small band was setting up their instruments. And in the center of it all, Kyoko was observing some last minute additions from the catering department. Yuki stood beside her.

            Both aunts' eyes lit up at the sight of the small group.

            "Hello," Kyoko immediately walked over as Yuki received a phone call on her cell phone.

            "Hi, Auntie," Megumi greeted with a hug. "You remember Sanosuke."

            "Of course," Kyoko responded, giving him a hug and kiss on the cheek. "Hello, Sanosuke. Long time no see."

            "You look great, Auntie," Sanosuke replied, smiling.

            "Ah, you haven't changed a bit, Sanosuke," Kyoko responded coyly. "Always flattering the older women."

            "The hotel looks very festive," Kenshin commented. "If I was a tourist, I would enjoy staying here…"

            "Oh, Kenshin, you're so full of flattery," Kyoko laughed. "No wonder you two are friends."

            "Unlike Sano, I usually mean what I say," Kenshin responded, smiling.

            "What the hell? Are you trying to get me in trouble?" Sanosuke shook his head.

            "Goodness…of all the things to go wrong…" Yuki hung up the phone, sighing. 

            "What's wrong, Auntie?" Megumi asked.

            "It's Kane. He woke up today with the stomach flu…he won't be able to sing at the party tonight."

            "Ooh. I hope he gets better soon," Megumi murmured.

            "Me, too." Yuki sighed. "I guess we'll have to take your solo out."

            Sano glanced at the women. "What kind of song is it?" He froze as everyone turned to him. "What? It's auana, right?" 

            "Here's the music," the leader of Endless Beats, Rick, handed him a song sheet with lyrics. 

            "Hey, I know this song!" Sanosuke exclaimed. "It's a popular Hawaiian love song…"

            "Yeah…but can you sing it?" Rick queried.

            "Yeah. How come you guys can't sing it?" Sanosuke frowned.

            Rick grinned. "I can't speak Hawaiian."

            "Oh." Sanosuke paused, before humming the melody. Then his voice filled the room with a song mixed with Hawaiian and English lyrics. The band began to play rich percussion, keyboard, and guitar accompaniment. Sanosuke narrowed his eyes at Megumi and gestured her to start dancing. 

            After a beat, her hips swayed softly to the music, her hand movements representing his words. 

            Kyoko and Yuki glanced at each other. Megumi moved her arm in a graceful arc, her eyes focused on her movements and the music, as if in a trance.

            When the song was done, Sanosuke cleared his throat, looking at the small audience expectantly.

            "That…was beautiful…" Yuki said softly.

            "I agree. It…needs practice…but…" Kyoko trailed off, shaking her head in wonder. 

            "Wow…Sanosuke…" Kaoru stared in awe. "I…can't believe…I mean…I knew you could sing…but I didn't know you could sing _that well…"_

            "Thanks." Sanosuke grinned, before turning his eyes to Megumi. "Well?"

            She shrugged before smiling back. "It looks like we've got to practice." 

            "Okay, we've got eight hours until party time."

            "Sanosuke…" Kaoru hesitantly spoke up. "The first phrase in the chorus…my Hawaiian is rusty…what…does it mean?"

            "It…" Sanosuke cleared his throat. "It means, 'Island girl, my beloved, my everything'." Abruptly, he turned to Kyoko and Yuki. "So…how should we do this?"

            "Well…" Yuki examined the performance area. "I think it would be nice if…you stand here…" She pointed just a couple feet at the front of the stage.

            "We have a cordless microphone if you need it," Rick spoke up. 

            "Wonderful," Yuki smiled. "And Megumi can dance there…" she pointed about six feet away. "When the song begins, she can come up the steps from the back of the stage. And as the song continues, she can slowly make her way towards you. The singers and dancers must be able to capture each other's energy."

            "So no disagreements until after tonight," Kyoko laughed.

            "We're past the fighting stage, Auntie," Sanosuke assured, winking at Megumi. 

            Megumi shook her head, smiling. 

            "When you're performing today, please remember to smile, Sanosuke," Yuki instructed. "I'm not sure how long it's been since you've sung in public…"

            "Not since Kat and my karaoke party a couple weeks ago," Sanosuke replied breezily. 

            "…but smiling is important. If Megumi's the only one smiling, people will think you don't want to be singing." Yuki continued. 

            Hours later, all of Yuki's students were gathered in the ballroom for some last minute instructions. 

            When Megumi and Sanosuke entered the ballroom, they saw several students sitting at tables.

            "Oh, good…you're here!" Yuki exclaimed, clapping her hands. She glanced at them. "Everything set?"

            "Yes," Megumi nodded.

            "Let's see," Yuki gently guided Megumi and Sanosuke to the stage, before they had the chance to say hi to any of the students. Megumi stayed at the back, near the steps, while Sanosuke settled into a stool at the front of the stage. Yuki handed him the microphone. "I decided to give you a relaxed environment, sitting down while you sing."

            "Sorta like MTV Unplugged. Can everyone hear me?" Sanosuke asked.

            Misao waved from one of the tables. "Loud and clear, Sanosuke!"

            He grinned. "Thanks, Misao." 

            The band began to play, and when he began to sing, Megumi reached one corner of the stage, moving to the rhythm of his words and music, slowly making her way to the center. 

            He could feel everyone watching carefully. Megumi glanced his way, and he gave her a reassuring smile. 

            When the song was done, he looked up to hear applause.

            "Much better," Yuki nodded, clapping lightly. 

            Over the next hour, many guests piled into the ballroom. Megumi had made herself scarce, but she was able to catch glimpses of Okina…was that a cap with a branch of mistletoe that he was wearing?...Misao, Rex, Stella, Danielle, Kenshin, Kaoru, and Aoshi had been sitting at the same table. She sighed. Aoshi was dressed in a red button-down with the sleeves folded, and black slacks. A string of dark brown kukui nuts hung around his neck. Handsome, impeccably dressed, as always. Seeing him there…she had really missed him. This holiday season was getting to her. With all the carols, gift-giving and generosity…this was a time to be with loved ones. 

            She peeked above the stage level to see where Yuki's students were dancing to modern hula beats as her aunt played the ukulele. 

            "Hey," Sanosuke greeted from behind her, slapping her hip. "You look sexy." 

            Startled, Megumi whirled around, smacking Sanosuke's shoulder.

            "Damn, fox-lady!" he exclaimed. "I was being nice!"

            "You nearly gave me a heart attack," she pointed out.

            For this particular party, she had worn a forest green pareo that tied above her breasts. The hem fell below her knees, and it contoured to the curves of her body. Her delicate ankles and wrists were circled by leaves.

            "You're missing something," Sanosuke tapped her shoulder. 

            When she turned, he produced two red flowers attached to clips. 

            "Auntie Yuki told me to give these to you."

            "Thanks…" Megumi carefully clipped one flower above her right ear while Sanosuke pinned the other flower above her left ear. Her eyes trailed over his form, to the green button down collared shirt, red flower lei, and khaki pants. "Nice outfit."

            "Thanks." He turned her to face him so that he could examine her as Yuki began to introduce the band and him. "Good luck, Megumi. Don't mess up."

            She grinned. "I've been practicing. You just learned to sing this song with this band today."

            He waved as he walked onto the stage. Megumi waited until the song began before moving up the steps, keeping herself obscured from view. Not missing a beat, the instant Sanosuke's voice echoed in the ballroom, Megumi slowly and gracefully made her way towards the center, her hands moving with ease. 

            The crowd was silent, full of rapt onlookers. It had been a while since she danced in public. But it felt completely natural. She glanced up to see Sanosuke watching her. The music and words seemed to just flow from him into the ballroom. Every gesture, every smile conveyed her love of the music…of the hula itself.

            And when it was done, her smile grew as the audience applauded. She gestured to the singer and band to her left and clapped her hands before leaving the stage as Christmas carols began. Once off-stage, she felt someone grasp her wrist.

            "Fox-lady, you were great up there," Sanosuke complimented, turning her around and giving her a hug. 

            "So were you," she responded.  

            It hurt knowing that there was nothing he could do. When he asked Megumi for space, he needed time for her to sort her own feelings…as well as his. 

            Outside, in the gardens of the Royal Hawaiian, Aoshi settled on a bench facing the sand. He immediately recalled all the memories they had shared together at this very hotel. Moonlight walks, early morning jogs, waking up at dawn in each other's arms…

            Okina's words came back to him. He wasn't proud of his behavior over the last couple weeks. As much as he hated to admit it, the old man was right. He had been jealous. But after some time apart…he had missed her…and he was willing to try again. But it looked like he was too late. Right?

            Megumi had said several times that her relationship with the younger man was over. But…seeing the two of them on stage…it was obvious that a close connection existed. One that would never fade away. It was at that moment he truly understood why Katherine Antonio ended the relationship. In simple terms…she couldn't handle the closeness Sanosuke and Megumi had. In the past, their friendship never bothered him. But now, after seeing them interact, he had underestimated just how 'close' their friendship was. Could he deal with that?  

            Yes. 

            He could. He wasn't other possessive boyfriends who wanted to control who their girlfriends spoke to. It wouldn't be easy, given Megumi and Sanosuke's history, but he could manage. Ten months, ten days, an hour and forty-five minutes with him could not beat four months, right? And while most would say quality ruled over quantity…based on what he knew…those four months had been a turbulent, exhausting time for her. 

            Rising to his feet, he moved back towards the hotel.

            Once he got to the doorway leading to the ballroom, his steps slowed, seeing Megumi on her way out, Sanosuke just several steps behind her.

            Aoshi stopped in place. "Megumi. You did very well dancing."

            She offered him a brief smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "Thank you…" 

            Silence.

            "Um…guys…?" Sanosuke spoke up.

            The two turned to him, seeing Sanosuke point to the doorframe. Aoshi looked up, seeing a sprig of green leaves and white berries. His eyes met Megumi's. She glanced away before looking back, her eyes widening as he stepped closer.

            "It's tradition," he pointed out to her.

            Lowering her lashes, Megumi said softly, "It's also believed in Europe that if a couple is in love and they kiss under mistletoe…it indicates that they'll have long and happy lives…"

            He tilted his head, kissing her lightly on the lips. "What else does the tradition say?" he asked quietly when he lifted his head.

            Her eyes fluttered open, those dark depths guarded with emotion. She turned to walk away. 

            Aoshi blew out a breath, crossing his arms.

            "Ouch. That sucked, man," Sanosuke spoke up sympathetically.  

            "Yes, it did…" 

            "You're being real stubborn, fox-lady," Sanosuke pointed out as he emerged from Megumi's hotel bathroom, at the top of the Royal Hawaiian, towel-drying his hair hours after the party. 

            Megumi, sitting on the bed, listlessly doodled on a notepad. "Why's that?"

            "Because…" Sano hung the towel around his neck, bracing his back against the wall. "He looked like he really wanted to make up."

            Megumi sighed, doodling some more.

            "Fine." Sanosuke shrugged before sitting in the chair facing the bed. "Thanks for letting me use this room, by the way…" He grinned. "Kenshin and Kaoru seemed really…well…I get the feeling that there's gonna be a lot of noise tonight, and I really don't want to be there for that…"

            Megumi smiled wistfully. "Kaoru gets…sentimental around holidays…"

            "No kidding," Sano chuckled. 

            Rising to her feet, Megumi snatched up her purse. "I better head on home. If you need anything, call for Rose in room service. She'll take care of you." 

            "Thanks, Megumi." Sano got to his feet, walking with her to the door. "You sure you don't want to stay? It's kinda late out there…"

            "I'm sure."

            "It'd be worth it," he lifted his eyebrows suggestively.

            "Ooh, I doubt that. Unlike you, Sano…some men take at least three days to fully put a hotel room to good use…" she winked.  

            Sanosuke laughed. "Fair enough." His brown eyes regarded her seriously. "You know…Iceman loves you more than you give him credit for…"

            She sighed. "Sano…"  

            "It's just hard," Sanosuke continued, reaching for her hand. "You're so independent…you could have anyone you want…so…a guy just needs to know if you want him around."

            "Aoshi…in his own way…has apologized to me…but he hasn't said that he wants me back."

            "Did you give him a chance to?" Sanosuke challenged. At her silence, he nodded. "See? Stuff like that, fox-lady-"

            "Stop," Megumi commanded. "I'm tired of people telling me what to do…what to say…what to think…"

            "Hold on a minute…what am I missing here? Aoshi wants space. Now that you've had time apart, he misses you, apologized to you and wants to talk again. But you won't see him. Does this make any sense to you, Megumi?" Sanosuke asked. 

            "I can't believe you…of all people, are encouraging me to listen to him," Megumi crossed her arms.

            His eyes darkened. "Meaning what?"

            "Well…" she shrugged. "Given…our history…"

            "I wasn't lying when I said I cared. I still do. But if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be in this," Sanosuke retorted. "I'm trying to fix up all the fucked up relationships. I sure as hell can't save mine-"

            "I can handle my own-"

            "You're doing a shitty job by not talking to the guy. You know I'll always stand by you, but you're really giving him a hard time," Sanosuke braced one shoulder against a wall. "So he asked for space. He needed it because he probably didn't know what the hell else to do. You're not making it any easier by throwing it back in his face."  

            Megumi stared at him for a few moments. Looking at herself, she knew that if she was asked if she could go back to her old life, she wouldn't. Her time with Sanosuke had been too much of an emotional rollercoaster. Even if they got along better now…she loved Aoshi. Of course, he drove her up the wall sometimes…but she wasn't perfect either. He was everything she wanted and more. During the course of their relationship, in such a short time, he had become such a huge part of her. Sanosuke was right. She was throwing his request back in his face. Whether she was afraid, angry, irrational, she didn't know. But it didn't matter. Didn't she promise herself that things would be different with Aoshi? That she'd really try to make an honest effort? Sure, she was willing to cross the distance to mend what had happened, but he hadn't responded. At least right away. And she got angry. But once he calmed down…she just turned away. How was that meeting him halfway? Some people just needed time before they started to cross the distance. Megumi leaned forward, kissing Sanosuke's cheek. "Thank you, Sano. Bye, Sano…" She entered the hallway to head down the elevator.

            "Hey…wait!" he called out.

            "I have someone that I need to talk to…" 

            "Aren't you a little old for this?" Aoshi asked with a slight smile as he gazed down at Misao's prone form, huddled beneath cotton sheets.

            "Nope."

            Misao and Aoshi had left the party earlier than most of the guests.

            Aoshi pulled the sheets to her chin. "You're seventeen years old and still like being tucked in…"

            "So?" Misao turned her head slightly to look at him. "What time is Jiya coming home?"

            "He didn't say," Aoshi answered.

            Misao grinned. "I think Auntie Yuki likes him."

            "That would explain the long walk they took away from the party…" Aoshi commented wryly.

            "But that's good. He deserves to be happy." Misao poked his arm. "And so do you."

            Not knowing what else to say, he dropped a kiss on top of her head. "Good night."

            Once he closed her bedroom door, he heard the front door open and close. He moved over to the living room, seeing Okina sitting on the couch, gazing at the Christmas tree Misao had decorated. 

            "How was your date?" Aoshi asked as he moved to sit on the loveseat. 

            Okina smiled back. "It went well. Yuki's a very nice lady…"

            They were silent for several long moments. 

            "Your mother loved Christmas," Okina spoke up suddenly. "Every holiday, Akihito and I would travel from wherever we were stationed to visit her and your father…" His voice changed, as if he was lost in the past. "Your mother was one of my closest friends. She always made us laugh…she always made sure that Akihito and I weren't overworking ourselves…And your father was very good to her. He loved her very much. The only man besides your father who could have taken care of her was me…but that opportunity faded away a long time ago…" he said quietly.

            Aoshi stared at him for several moments. "You…were…"

            "Yes. For…a very long time," the older man admitted. "So I settled for the next best thing…and that was her friendship. When…When she died…declaring me as your guardian…Raising you was so important…and I tried to raise you the way she would have." 

            "Would she have taken me ballroom dancing?" Aoshi asked wryly.

            Okina laughed. "Yes, she would."

            Silence. 

            Okina then said quietly, "Your parents would have been very proud…"

            "Thank you…"

            He always knew that Okina and his mother were close friends. But he never knew that Okina cared that much about his mother. But it looked like he was slowly growing to someone else…

            "It's been a long time since I've courted a woman," Okina continued in his musings. 

            "Auntie is a very compassionate person," Aoshi spoke up. 

            "That she is." He paused. "She…talked about her sister. Commented about how similar Megumi is to her. Like mother, like daughter. She also said that Megumi's parents…when they were seeing each other…reminded her of you and Megumi." 

            Aoshi shook his head, a slight smile crossing his lips. "That sounds strange to me…"

            "Well, she said that the captain was very much like you when you first met Megumi. Uncompromising, stubborn, judgmental…but once you really got to know her…things changed. You changed. Ever so slightly." Okina studied him for a few moments before asking, "How are you two?"

            Aoshi shrugged. Suddenly, his cell phone rang from the kitchen counter. He moved over to the room, seeing Megumi's name flash on the caller ID display. "Hello?"

            "Hi," Megumi's voice greeted on the line. Pause. "I…was wondering…if you're busy."

            "No…why?"

            "Can you come over? I think we need to talk." 

            His eyes widened. "About?"

            "A lot of things."

            He hadn't been alone with her for weeks it seemed. But would she run away or ignore him again?

            "I've been thinking about what's happened…and I'd like to talk honestly this time," she said softly. "With everything that's been going on…it's difficult…" 

            Aoshi looked up as Okina entered the room. "All right. What time?"

            "Whenever you're ready. I'll be here."

            "I'll see you later." Aoshi hung up. 

            Okina raised a brow. "Going out?"

            "Yes."

            "Megumi?"

            "She wanted to talk," Aoshi responded.

            "Hmm. Is talking all you're going to do…?"         

            "Meaning what?" 

            "Meaning if I was young and planning to reconcile with my beautiful significant other…we won't just be talking…" 

            "You have no shame," Aoshi shook his head. "Conversation is as equally important in relationships."

            "You aren't exactly the world's greatest conversationalist," Okina pointed out with a teasing grin. He sobered. "I do hope that things work out, then."

            "Me, too…" 

            Aoshi looked up once the door swung open to Megumi's apartment an hour later. 

            Megumi stood there dressed in a lavender robe, as if she was already dressed for bed. Megumi stepped aside to let him in. He cautiously moved inside, glancing around.

            "Are we the only ones here?" he asked lightly.

            "Yes. Did you think anyone else was here?"

            "I-"

            Waving her hand once, she answered, "Sano's staying at the Royal Hawaiian. Kenshin and Kaoru needed some private time, so they're at home."

            "I see."

            Megumi sighed, massaging her temples with slender fingers. He wanted so much to hold her. She looked so alone…vulnerable…

            "I know…these past two weeks have been strange," she suddenly spoke up. "You once asked me if going to Sano's wedding was a good idea. I should have listened to you back then. If I had…Sano would have been married and we wouldn't be having this conversation."

            "That's not true. Things would have been worse…with Kat as his wife. She underestimated the closeness of your friendship…as I did…" 

            "Sano and I are just friends," Megumi responded immediately. "I consider him one of my closest friends…But that's as far as our relationship goes." 

            He stared at her for a few moments. The sincerity in her eyes, the softness in her voice…he believed her. 

            "I know," he said softly.

            "You know what?"

            "I know that you two are friends. And will always be friends. Your friendship obviously means more to you than anything beyond that," he said slowly. If Megumi was telling the truth…that things were over between her and Sagara, then he believed her. 

            He held out the wrapped package in his hands.  "I brought this…for you." 

            "Oh…thank you…"

            After unwrapping the green paper, she smiled slightly at the item inside – Basil of Baker Street collection. When she looked up, it occurred to him that he hadn't seen her smile in nearly two weeks. He really missed the teasing look in her eyes, the lilt in her voice…

            "I bought it…when I came back from Virginia," he explained.

            "This is very thoughtful…Thank you," she murmured.

            He swallowed. "Megumi…"

            "I have something for you," she immediately said, turning.

            A three-foot tall Christmas tree was placed in the corner of her living room, with bright red, blue, and yellow decorations. She kneeled beside the tree before presenting him with a thin box wrapped in silver paper.

            Sitting beside her, he felt her eyes on him as he tore the paper and proceeded to open the box inside. His eyes widened at the sight of two short swords cushioned in green tissue paper. 

            "I had to order it overseas," she said quietly. 

            "It's a nice gift…" He examined the hilt and pulled the item out of its sheath. The blade was dull, but the skills put into making the weapon were apparent in its design. "Thank you."

            "You're welcome." Megumi moved, only to have Aoshi stop her with a hand on her wrist.

            "Wait."

            She stilled. 

            "I miss you," he said simply.

            "Do you really? Or is that the season talking?" she asked softly.

            "Maybe both," he admitted. 

            She looked away, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. 

            "I overreacted…and…I'm sorry." She wasn't looking at him, but he could tell that she was listening. "I'm not sure what happened…but it doesn't matter."  

            Then she closed her eyes, saying quietly, "I…thought a lot…about what happened in Virginia…And…I never wanted you to think that you weren't important to me. You…needed to know that you came first, and I didn't give you that. I guess I just assumed that you'd understand my decision…but when you didn't…I just got angry…and everything was being over exaggerated…and…" Megumi bit her lip. "I've…been really stubborn. Especially when you apologized and I just walked away. I…I've missed you, too…"

            He pulled her into his arms, and she closed her eyes in relief. 

            "I'm sorry," she murmured against his shoulder. 

            "Women aren't the only ones who need reassurance in a relationship, Megumi…"

            She exhaled softly. "I know…"

            He smiled against her hair, clearing his throat. "You can spend time with every single ex-lover you've had. Including Sagara. Just don't forget me." It cost a lot to say that. He only hoped that she understood. While he wasn't keen on the idea, because he loved her enough, he would manage. Besides, he wasn't going to try and stop her. Megumi was hardly one who always did what she was told. It was one of her most intriguing qualities. 

            She sighed, her hands grasping his shoulders. "Aoshi…you don't have to tell me that…as much as I appreciate it…it's not fair to you and-"

            "It is," he assured. "I trust you. How you spend your time should not be a concern."

            Smiling, she turned to place a light kiss on his cheek, and he pulled her close to his body, kissing her tenderly. 

            When he pulled back, a teasing look entered her eyes. She had ended up cradled in his lap, and judging by the leisurely way she placed her arms around his neck, had no intention of moving anytime soon.

            "Did you know that it's also tradition for fighting couples to make up under the mistletoe?" she asked.

            "I did," he answered, with a hint of a smile. "And the tradition you told me earlier isn't entirely correct."

            "Oh?" 

            "Yes." He kissed the area of skin below her ear. Then the other side of her ear. Then the underside of her chin. "It…also…means…" Judging by the tension leaving her limbs and her breathing pattern, she wasn't exactly paying attention to his words. "That…they…promise to…get married."  

            "Hmm…I didn't know…what?" She shifted to stare at him. 

            He calmly pulled her back into his arms. "You'll adjust to the idea."

            "But…wait…Aoshi, I-"

            "It makes sense. Why argue what's logical?" His lips brushed her forehead and cheeks.

            "But…but…" In an effort to stay focused, she closed her eyes tightly. Lack of sight only seemed to sharpen her other senses. "I…I never said-"

            "You have this habit of causing trouble whenever men are involved. Someone needs to watch you, and make sure you stop creating problems," he interrupted. He was having too much fun. He could barely keep his mouth from curving into a slight smile.

            Her eyes flew open the same time her jaw dropped. "What?! What kind of twisted…?!" She braced her hands against his chest. "That has got to be the most unromantic proposal I have ever heard! If you want to ask a girl to marry you, why-?"

            "I said you'll adjust to the idea," he repeated. "When you do, you'll get the official proposal." 

            "And if it takes me months to get used to the idea?"

            "Then it takes months."

            "Oh." She cuddled against him, smiling. "Okay."

            They stayed that way for a while.

            Then Aoshi spoke up, "As I told you on the day of our anniversary…you're a sensible woman. It shouldn't take long for you to realize that in marrying me, you have much to gain and very little to lose."  

            "Only you would make marriage sound like a business arrangement…" she laughed.

            "In many ways it is," he answered, matter-of-factly. "Finances…multi-tasking…time management…all are-"

            "Aoshi, shut up. You talk too much." 

Day 15: early Christmas Day (very early…)

            A ringing filled his ears. Aoshi slowly sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes with the heel of his hand. His cell phone was ringing and vibrating on Megumi's nightstand. He checked the clock she kept by her bed. Six thirty a.m.?

            He snatched the phone and hit the talk button. "Hello?" he answered softly.

            "Are you two finished making up yet?" Okina's voice carried over the phone. "I'm going to need some help with making this Christmas lunch…Turkey takes a million years to bake…"

            "Right. I'll be there in half an hour."

            "I expect you here at seven hundred hours. No later," Okina's commanded in a mocking voice.

            When Aoshi hung up, he glanced to his right to see Megumi awake, a soft smile lighting her features.

            "Can I hurt him later for waking me up early?" she asked.

            "Of course." He reached to the foot of the bed, shrugging into his collared shirt and quickly working at the buttons. "What time are you supposed to meet your family?"

            "After three. We're having Christmas all day. But my brothers and I are going to meet up to attend the parade before then…" she stifled a yawn.

            He got up and pulled on pants over his black boxer briefs and shirt. "What time do you get home tonight?"

            "Probably around eleven. Did you want to come by?" she asked.

            Aoshi nodded and leaned towards her, brushing her cheek with his fingertips before placing a light kiss on her forehead. "I'll be here before midnight. Be safe driving back home tonight."

            "I will. You, too." Megumi squeezed his hand before he left the room. 

A/N: Well, looks like our favorite couple is together again. And with a brief discussion about their future, no less. Brief. Very brief. =P It's a lil anti-climactic, but I think Aoshi's done overreacting and I think Megumi was just being difficult as retribution. 

NEXT! I'm debating if I should even write what Christmas Day is going to be like. Nothing really exciting. Just the three families each having their own celebrations…And remember that Megumi promised Sanosuke that she'd go with him to meet his mother? 

Oh, and btw, if the updates are slow…it's because I'm working on a web page to host my entire AU fic collection. The series is getting pretty big, and I'd like to build a place to put it. I have so many ideas, some include: 

- Misao/Rex's first date

- A short story sequel to Realizations, one that will focus on Aoshi & Misao

- Aoshi & Megumi's first months of dating

- Aoshi & Megumi's first meeting

- Misao in college

And the list goes on…

The site will most likely have detailed character bios, the fics, and a timeline listing all the events that have happened, going as far back as the year that Misao's grandpa was born. Whew! 


	12. Part 11: Disappointment

First of all…let me say that it was really, really hard for me to write the previous couple chapters. I had decided long ago to have Aoshi and Megumi reconcile, but as time went on, I myself started to wonder who was the appropriate man for Megumi. It's probably Eriesalia's influence (yes, I'm talking to you, girl!!! =P), but I like both men for completely different reasons, and as Sanosuke was thinking about what could have been, I was, too. 

Part 11: Disappointment

Day 16: Friday

            Early morning sunlight filtered in through the curtains of Megumi's bedroom. Aoshi had been awake for nearly ten minutes, as Megumi continued to sleep, curled against his side. 

            He had arrived around midnight last night, as promised, after he had spent the day with Okina and Misao. Misao had grinned like the Cheshire Cat once she found out that he and Megumi had reconciled. Okina had made comments about him getting his head on straight. And sometime past eleven-thirty last night, they had nearly pushed him out of the house with an order to make up for lost quality time.  

            Lightly running his fingers over her hair, his fingertips grazed her bare shoulder, down her arm and up again to rest his hand over hers, which was placed above his heart. Instantly, he recalled their informal discussion about marriage. 

            He'd been around her enough to know that she was wary of commitment. Usually men were the ones in the situation…not the women. He knew how she felt about him and there were some things that she expressed better through action than words. It had taken a while for Megumi to fully open up to him even after they had started dating. He had sensed that she kept a part of herself locked away. And yet…even now… 

            The sound of a phone ringing caught his attention. He stilled as the machine picked up, tuning his ears to the message.

            "Hey, fox-lady, wondering if you're there…" Sanosuke's voice echoed in the living room. 

            Why was he calling? Aoshi frowned in thought. 

            Sanosuke knocked on the door to Megumi's apartment for the third time. It was eight-thirty in the morning. He doubted Megumi was still asleep. Maybe she was in the shower? 

            "Come on, fox-lady, where are you?" he said to himself.

            As he raised his fist to knock again, the door swung open.

            "Shit." 

            Aoshi lifted a brow. Judging by the state of Aoshi's clothes…khaki pants and blue collared shirt all hastily pulled on…Sano cursed himself for his timing. 

            "Sorry," Sanosuke said sheepishly as Aoshi let him in. "Were you sleeping?"

            "Yes," Aoshi replied. "What are you doing here?" It was a casual question.

            "I'm supposed to go with him to meet his mother," Megumi answered from the hallway leading to her bedroom. She came forward, directing the comment to Sanosuke, "I didn't know you were going to go immediately the day after Christmas…"

            Sano shrugged. "I kinda want to meet her ASAP."

            Megumi nodded. "All right."

            "But…only if it's…okay…with you…" Sano glanced at Aoshi. "If you guys had plans…"

            Aoshi shook his head as Megumi spoke, "I don't need anyone's permission." She sent Aoshi a slight smile and turned away. "I'll get ready." Megumi moved to walk away.

            When she was out of the room, Sanosuke looked at Aoshi. "I'm glad things worked out."

            Aoshi studied him for a few moments before nodding in the direction of the balcony of her apartment. "Let's go outside." 

            _Oh, great,_ Sano thought, a feeling of dread coming over him. Aoshi moved to open the sliding door leading to the balcony while Sanosuke waited. _What did he want?_ Sano wondered. By the time Sano had stepped outside, Aoshi was already there, leaning against the railing. Sanosuke closed the sliding door behind him.

            Aoshi was quiet for what seemed to be minutes, staring out over Waikiki from her multi-story complex. Sanosuke was dying here. What the hell was going on?

            "You…wanted to talk to me?" Sanosuke prompted.   

            "Yes." Aoshi glanced at him. "Megumi tells me that she considers you one of her good friends."

            "Th…That's right…" _Where is he going with this?_

            "And you?"

           "What…How…do I see her, you mean?" Sanosuke asked. He was starting to feel very uncomfortable under that stare. Did he treat all people that way when they were being asked questions? At the other man's nod, he responded, "The same."

            "Is that all?" 

            Silence. "I'd be lying if I said yes," Sanosuke admitted.

            "I know," Aoshi responded.

            Sanosuke couldn't help but grin. "Can't blame me. You've got yourself a good woman. Stubborn as hell…but she definitely keeps things interesting."

            "That she does," he agreed wryly. His eyes narrowed slightly as he watched some birds fly in formations. 

Sanosuke suddenly said, "I've…I've been lying to a lot of people about my relationship with Kat. I kept telling myself that things were perfect."

            "Relationships rarely are," Aoshi pointed out.

            "I know. Megumi and I…get along so great now that-"

           "I'm willing to acknowledge that you're going to be around for a while. And if you choose to spend a lot of time together, I won't stop you," Aoshi interrupted. "But if it starts affecting my relationship with her…then there's a problem."

            Sano nodded. "It's cool. A girl shouldn't be away from her man too much, anyway."

            "How long are you two planning to stay in Kona?" Aoshi asked.

            The younger man shrugged. "Whenever everything's done. Not like airlines don't have flights all the time, anyway…" He grinned. "I'll have her back before New Year's Eve." 

            Aoshi shook his head, smirking slightly. "If not…you'd also have to explain to Captain Takani why you're kidnapping his daughter…" 

            Immediately, Sanosuke scowled. "That's the last thing I want…he always talked to me like…" he coughed. "Never mind…"

            "Like what?"

            "Well…you're an officer. You wouldn't understand what it's like being at my pay grade and dating Megumi." Sanosuke shrugged. "He likes you."

            Aoshi moved his gaze toward the city. "He didn't as much when he saw me leave her apartment one morning."  

            Sanosuke couldn't help but laugh. Captain Takani was a father, all right, no matter how old his daughter got. "Ouch. Did he get over that?"

            "After a week."  

            The sliding door whooshed open and Megumi stepped out, wearing a red sundress, her hair left flowing loose around her shoulders. 

            "Sano, I need to talk to Aoshi for couple minutes…" 

            "Oh…" Sanosuke blinked. "Sure." He made his way back inside.

            Tipping her face up to meet his gaze, Megumi wrapped her arms around Aoshi's waist.

            He arched his eyebrows. "Did you forget to tell me that you'd be going out of town?"

            "I was distracted yesterday," she explained. At his expression, she elaborated, "Family…you…Besides, I didn't think I'd leave this quickly…" She was quiet for several moments. He idly ran his fingertips down her back, his eyes focused on something far away in the distance. Clearing her throat, she spoke up again, "Thanks for…being understanding…"

            "I'm trying," he admitted with a slight shrug.

            "I know." Content that they were alone, she brushed her lips against his. "If it makes you feel any better…we're staying in separate rooms…" 

            A ghost of a smile turned his lips. "It helps."

            "I'll call you tonight." She released him reluctantly before heading back inside the apartment. 

            Aoshi glanced out at the city again. 

            "Sorry."

            Sanosuke had apologized for nearly the two hundredth time since they got to the airport. With their carry-on luggage stowed in the seats in front of them, Megumi and Sanosuke had settled in their assigned seats, the aircraft ready to take off Honolulu airport. 

            Megumi closed her eyes. "Don't worry about it. I told you it's fine."

            "You look tired," he commented.

            Sighing, she adjusted the pillow propping her head. "No, I'm not."

            "Yeah, you are."

            "Well, it must be because I slept less than four hours last night…" 

            "Damn. What time did you get back from Christmas dinner with your family?"

            Opening her eyes, she gave him a pointed look before settling against her pillow again.

            "Oh. Shit. Make up sex. Right," he realized lamely.

            "Please announce that to the rest of the world, Sano," she murmured. 

            "Can I ask you something?" 

            "What?"

            "Was it always like that?"

            "Like what?" Megumi stared at him, a puzzled expression in her eyes. 

            "I don't know…he doesn't seem the type who'd be into that. He seems real…I guess…practical…? When it comes to relationships."

            "He is," Megumi admitted. "He believes that relationships should be on equal terms. It's give and take with him."

            The jet accelerated down the runway before lifting off.

            Sanosuke blew out a breath. "That was my mistake with Kat…"

            "What?"

            Sanosuke glanced out the window. "I spoiled her. Not necessarily with gifts…but more like…I did a lot of things for her…cooked for her, took care of her car, drove her to places…that kind of thing." He frowned. "It was more like I gave and she took."

            Megumi was silent for a moment. "When Aoshi and I first started dating…we did it the…smart way, I suppose?" She glanced at him and he nodded. "What we wanted in a relationship was the same, so we figured we'd try to make it work. I'm not saying that instant infatuation is bad…it just wasn't like that for us." She closed her eyes.

            "No…you did it the smart way…" Sano agreed. Then he grinned. "So does he satisfy you?"

            Megumi's eyes flew open and she stared at him incredulously. "I know I didn't hear what I think I heard."

            "I mean…you know…compared to others. I can honestly tell you that Kat was fun," Sanosuke interjected. "She wasn't as adventurous as other women I've been with, but I loved her at the time, so that didn't matter to me."  

            "And that's how it should be," Megumi pointed out. 

            "I know. But she was too high-maintenance." 

            Megumi sighed, studying her friend for a long moment. Were things really that bad between the two? "Do you miss her? In spite of that?" 

            Sanosuke glanced out the window, sighing. "I did for a while. I got used to her being around…you know? I still think about her…but I'm relieved now that it's over. Being around her sometimes…it was…unpredictable."

            "But that's good."

            "Not when you're worried something might go wrong."

            "But you seemed so happy…" Megumi responded softly.

            He looked down at his knees, as if embarrassed to meet her gaze. "You guys were across the country and halfway across an ocean. You never saw what was really going on…"  

            "I'm sorry."

            "Me, too. You think I would have learned by now…" Sanosuke shook his head, smiling ruefully. "Kenshin and Kaoru make it look so easy…you and Aoshi are mature enough to get over your differences… but...I guess not everyone can be happy..."

            Megumi shook her head. He was depressed. It seemed so…unlike him. He always took life in stride…if things didn't go perfectly, screw it. That was the way Sanosuke saw things. "You're a good man, Sano. You'll find someone."

            "I thought I had…" he admitted. "Twice."  

            Looking away, Megumi absent-mindedly picked at loose threads on her dress.

            "Can I ask you something? And…you'll really think about it…not answer right away because-"

            "What?" she interrupted.

            "If…we had separated…grown apart like we did during your residency…then met again…and if you weren't already in love with someone else-"

            Smiling, Megumi responded, "I don't need to think about that answer."

            "Yeah?"

            "Yeah." 

            He grinned.  

            "Is this it?" Megumi shaded her eyes as she examined the single story building overlooking the Pacific Ocean. 

            Sanosuke checked the address twice already. "Yeah." 

            As soon as they arrived at the airport, they took their rental car and drove off, stopping by a flower shop along the way. The small bouquet of various flowers in his hand shook slightly. He looked nervous. Really nervous.

            They made their way along the path leading to the front door. Just as Megumi reached up to ring the doorbell, Sano's hand caught her wrist.

            "Wait."

            "Wait?" Megumi echoed.

            "I can barely breathe," he whispered.

            "What?"

            "This is a big thing, Megumi. Maybe I should have called first…"

            "And say what? You're her long-lost son?" Megumi shook her head. "We're already here…it's too late to be thinking about a phone call…" And she rang the doorbell.

            "No, hey…aw…dammit. Now why'd you have to go and do that? You'd think-" he stopped short as the door swung open to reveal a petite Asian woman, her black hair pulled up in a bun. A long blue cotton tunic hung past her hips over loose cotton white pants. 

            At the woman's blank stare, Megumi spoke up, "Hi. We're looking for Naname Kitagawa?"

            The woman glanced at her then at Sanosuke. "And you are?"

            "Uh…I'm…Sanosuke Sagara…her son," Sanosuke explained breathlessly. "This is Megumi, a friend of mine..."

            She stared at them blankly for several moements before stepping aside. "Come on in…"

            She led them into the house. With its spacious ceilings, it was a very inviting and airy living space. They passed by the dining room, where several other Asian women were playing cards. Poker, from what it seemed.

            "Thank you so much," Sanosuke began. "I've never seen her…at least that I can remember…and I'm not sure she even remembers me..."

            After a few moments, they reached the living room. Sanosuke's eyes darted rapidly around the room, barely noticing the appeal of the black and white photographs of various objects hanging from the walls.

            "Here she is…" the woman gestured to their surroundings.

            "What?" Confusion crossed Sanosuke's eyes.

            "This is where she is…" 

            "I…I don't get it…" Sanosuke frowned.

            "These photographs…were hers…" Megumi said softly. Almost reverently, she reached up, gesturing to a photo with a single lily flower vase. "Look at how simple…yet elegant these pictures are…"

            "I…I-I thought she was here," Sanosuke stammered.

            "She is," the woman continued. "Her presence is felt in the house through her work." 

            Alarmed, Megumi shot Sanosuke a look. "I take it that…she passed away?" she asked the woman. At her nod, she bit her lip. "We came from Oahu to meet her…"

            The woman lowered her gaze. "I'm sorry you've been inconvenienced…"

            "Is…there anything…you can tell us about her?" Megumi asked. Sanosuke looked as if the ground had disappeared beneath him. He was in no mood to talk. Megumi felt her heart go out to him. She could only imagine what was going through his mind.

            "I…don't think it's my place…" the woman hedged.

            "Oh. I understand." Megumi reached into her purse and pulled out a card. "If…If there's anyone who'd be willing to tell us anything…could you give them this?"

            The woman accepted the business card, scanning the information. "You work at Pearl Harbor…Dr. Takani?"

            "Yes." 

            "I…will definitely keep this for reference…" The phone rang, and she excused herself before going to answer it.

            "Come on, let's just go, Megumi," Sanosuke muttered. "Let's cancel the hotel reservations and go back to Waikiki." 

            "But Sano-"

            "Please."

            He looked so upset. As if his entire world collapsed. Maybe it had…

            From his position on the lawn, Aoshi studied the board thoughtfully. After a moment, he turned one piece over and Misao stared in shock as he calmly turned over ten pieces in Othello.

            "This sucks."

            "This was your idea," Aoshi pointed out with a slight smile.

            Misao moved to lie on her stomach on the blanket they had set on the lawn, looking over the board. 

            Okina leaned towards them from his lawn chair before settling back, sipping his iced tea. "Misao…fifth column from your right side, six rows up."

            Immediately, Misao turned over the piece he indicated and turned fourteen pieces. "Ha!" she pointed at Aoshi triumphantly.

            Her guardian frowned slightly, his disapproval directed at Okina. "I thought you weren't going to help her…" 

            "And watch her get slaughtered? Ha."

            "Hey!" Misao exclaimed.

            "I'm trying to help you," Okina pointed out. He looked up as a Lexus came to a stop along the curb in front of the house.

            The car's engine hadn't turned off when a man emerged from the passenger's side. 

            Aoshi frowned instantly. "What are you doing back so early?" he called out, rising to his feet.

            Misao quickly switched several pieces once Aoshi became distracted.

            Sanosuke Sagara practically glowered at him as he came to stand several feet away. "What the hell are you trying to pull?" he demanded as Megumi emerged from the car and hurried over to stand near them.

            Aoshi's frown deepened. "I don't understand-"

            "I just went on a goose chase in Kona to find my mother. Who's dead," Sanosuke added flatly.

            Aoshi arched a brow. "Dead?"

            "Yes. Dead."

            Misao and Okina glanced at each other.

            "That's not correct," Aoshi replied.

            "You're damn-"

            "What happened?" Aoshi interrupted.

            "Nothing!" Sanosuke exclaimed. "We went to the address, this lady opened the door and showed us this room with all of my mom's photowork. There were all these other Asian ladies playing cards…and…that was it! Megumi asked her what happened to my mom and she passed away. That's it!"

            With slightly narrowed eyes, Aoshi concluded, "She was lying to you."

            "Why would she lie?" Sanosuke shook his head. "You could have made a mistake…you could have-"

            "Sano," Megumi cut in gently. "It's not like Aoshi to overlook something like that."

            Aoshi caught her gaze. Her faith in him indicated the trust she had for him. He wanted to thank her...but now wasn't the time. But the look in her eyes told him that she understood. It was enough for now.

            "All right, fine." Sanosuke grumbled, crossing his arms. "What can you tell me about my family, Iceman?"

            "What does that mean?" Aoshi met the other man's gaze directly, his own expression unwavering.

            "I want to know what you know," Sanosuke continued. "You know something. You told me that since my parents obviously haven't contacted me in so long…that might bring up something that shouldn't be brought up." He shrugged. "So what is it?"  

A/N: That's it for now! Don't know when the next update is…but on the plus side…visit my new site for all my AU fics. It's a lil incomplete, not all the fics or character profiles are up, but I'm working on that. www dot geocities dot com / cheriescorner / sentakushi dot html 


	13. Part 12: Hope

Part 12: Hope

Day 16: Friday, continued

            Aoshi turned away to enter the house.

            "Where the hell are you going?" Sanosuke demanded.

            "Inside," Aoshi answered. "You want answers, you'll get them away from listening ears." He pointedly glanced at Okina. Then he nodded his head at Misao. "I'll be back…switch those pieces to their original positions before then."

            Misao's jaw dropped. Then she scrambled to arrange the board as Aoshi, Sanosuke, and Megumi entered the single story house. 

            Once inside, Aoshi went to the file cabinet by Misao's computer desk. 

            "What the hell is going on, Aoshi?" Sanosuke crossed his arms. "You tell us that my mother's alive, but…"

             Aoshi responded, "The address I gave you was for the Cynthia Matthews Manor. It's a shelter for single women who have lost their children."

            Sanosuke's eyes widened. "What?"

            "Your mother fled to that place some twenty-five or six years ago…and when the owner passed away, she took over the establishment," Aoshi continued as he attempted to retrieve something from the file cabinet.

            Megumi settled in one of the chairs. 

            "Twenty-five…six?" Sanosuke echoed. "I was just…" he turned to Megumi. "Joanna…mentioned that I was barely a year old when she met my dad…"

            Aoshi held out a file towards him. "Everything I've found out about your parents is in here."

            Sanosuke grasped the folder and opened it, skimming the information about his father.

            Abruptly, he looked up. "My…my dad remarried?" Sanosuke swallowed. "And my grandfather's still alive? And…And…this…" Sanosuke picked a photograph of two women in front of the manor he had visited earlier. 

            "Your mother…and your aunt. That was taken several months ago when the newspaper in Kona printed a story on the manor," Aoshi answered.

            Sanosuke whirled around to face Megumi. "Fox-lady…that woman who answered the door…look!" He thrust the photograph into Megumi's hands.

            "Your…Your aunt?" Megumi studied the photograph. 

            Aoshi continued, "Your grandfather knows about you. Your stepmother doesn't…at least to my knowledge. Your grandfather had no desire to disrupt the life that he has built with his current family…"

            "What?" Sanosuke whispered.

            "That's…That's heartless," Megumi responded softly, swallowing.

            "Even more so…your grandfather was partially responsible for your separation from your parents," Aoshi said slowly.

            "What?" It seemed to be the only thing in Sanosuke's vocabulary as of right now.

            "I…" Aoshi hesitated. "I was told…that…both of your grandfathers didn't approve of your parents' marriage. Your mother was young, just starting a life for herself…your father was a successful pilot, arriving at the high point of his career. So they took you away and deceived their children into thinking that the other was responsible for your disappearance. Your parents never spoke to each other again and went on with their lives, never knowing your whereabouts."

            "Wait…" Sanosuke croaked. "My…grandfathers…lied…to both my…parents…?"

            Aoshi pressed his lips into a grim line. "Your grandfathers were very clever."

            Sanosuke started to shake. It was too much. So much lies. So much deceit. So…much. 

            Megumi immediately came forward as Sanosuke attempted to steady himself by grasping the back of one of the chairs. She placed a hand on his shoulder.

            "Sano…" She looked helplessly at her lover, unsure of what to do.

            "I…I need to get out of here…" Sanosuke immediately turned away, striding out the front door. 

            Sighing, Megumi cupped her elbows, watching him exit. She could feel the turmoil inside of him. 

            "You should watch him," Aoshi spoke up suddenly.

            Alarmed, Megumi's eyes darted towards his. "What?"

            Aoshi said quietly, making his way towards her, "Of his few friends here in Hawaii, you've been the only one who has seen him through all of this, correct?"

            A tender smile lit her eyes. "You're a wonderful man, you know that? Far from perfect…" Lowering her eyes, she peeked at him from beneath her lashes, "because I wouldn't want someone perfect…but wonderful nonetheless."  

            Megumi still enjoyed flirting with him…even after their relationship had been well-established. He grasped her hands in his, his thumbs lightly brushing the pulse points at her wrists. 

            The contact was brief, for he let her go. It was a complete contradiction to his usual actions when they were alone together. 

            "You seem as disappointed as he is," Aoshi observed.

            "He came all this way to find himself…and it doesn't look like that's going to happen."

            "We'll see." 

            "A little to the left." Lynne watched as her mother adjusted the camera in the backyard of their home, overlooking the Big Island. 

            "You'd think that I'd know the angle by now…" Lynne's mother kidded. 

            A movement from the house caught her attention. Lynne waved, greeting, "Hi, Auntie."

            The older woman came forward to her niece and younger sister, a regretful smile on her face. "Hello..."

            "Miya…what's wrong? You're usually cheerful when all the women are playing poker…"

            Sighing, Miya held out a small business card. "A young man and his woman friend came today asking for you…"

            Her sister picked up the card. "Dr. Megumi Takani…Pearl Harbor Medical Center…?" She sighed, looking away.

            "The place brings back memories of someone doesn't it?" Miya prompted.

            "Mom?" Lynne prompted.

            "What did they want?"

            "The young man claims to be your son. His name was Sanosuke...Sagara, was his last name, I believe." Miya looked at her sister sympathetically. "Naname…I didn't know what to do…so I sent them away. You were out running errands…"

            Her younger sister took a breath. "You did the right thing. I wasn't here. Besides, there is no possible way that he could be who he says he is. He-"

            "He looked exactly like Kashishimoemon," Miya interrupted.

            Naname bit her lower lip.

            "Sagara…that's the name of that children's shelter in Honolulu," Lynne spoke up. At her aunt and mother's look, she continued, "A couple months ago, when the paper ran a story on the manor, I looked on the internet to see what other shelters were on Hawaii…and from what I found out…the founder never had kids of his own."

            "So he adopted," Naname reasoned. "It still doesn't mean-"

            "Mom," Lynne pressed. "That's too much of a coincidence. How common is the name Sanosuke in Hawaii, anyway?"

            "Lynne-"

            "You should look into it, Mom. Dad and I will go with you if you want. It's worth finding out for sure." 

            Naname shook her head. "No, Lynne. I will not chase after the impossible. I did it before, and I ended up nowhere. The last thing I want is to cause you and your father stress-"

            "You won't!" Lynne insisted. She came forward, grasping her mother's shoulders. "Mom…you were honest enough with Dad and myself to tell us about your past. You owe it to yourself to find out if this guy is really your son."

            "I'm sorry…but…I…I don't think I can."

            "But Mom-"

            "Lynne, please," Naname whispered, her eyes filling up. "I don't think I could ever face that type of heartbreak again…" 

Day 17: Saturday

            "I'm not so sure that last night was a good idea," Kaoru commented.

            A wry smile curved Megumi's lips. "Of course it wasn't good."

            "Sanosuke woke up with a painful hangover," Kaoru announced. "I hadn't seen him so depressed since…well…since ever."

            The two women were enjoying brunch in Waikiki. The previous night, Sanosuke had begged Megumi, Kaoru and Kenshin to accompany him as he indulged in Honolulu nightlife. Which in Sanosuke's terms…meant to get drunk. He had been through an emotional rollercoaster the past two weeks. Sanosuke was a wreck. He couldn't handle everything anymore. So he had drowned his sorrows, with his friends keeping watchful eyes on him. They all felt sorry for him, but pity was the last thing Sano wanted. He wanted to feel numb. He preferred being completely oblivious to what had happened around him, than to feel the harsh edge of reality. 

            "Kenshin told me that he was going to make sure he didn't get into trouble."

            "Goodness knows that man needs a keeper," Megumi muttered.

            Kaoru smiled at that. "He has been pretty reckless in the past. But at least no one gets hurt when he's rowdy."

            Sighing, Megumi picked at her fruit salad. "Maybe he's been pushing himself too much."

            "How so?"

            "When he lost Kat, he needed something to hold onto. What better than his roots?"

            "Or his ex."

            Megumi groaned. "Kaoru, we've been through this…"

            The other woman shrugged. "I know. A part of him really wishes that you chose him instead. So this whole family search thing…it must be really getting to him. Kenshin told me that Aoshi was able to find out information about his parents. Not all good news, from what I was told." 

            "The only positive thing was that his mother is alive."

            "At least that's something-"

            Megumi's cell phone vibrated on the table.

            "Hello?" she answered quietly.

            "May I speak to Dr. Takani?" an unfamiliar female voice spoke up.

            "This is her," Megumi answered. 

            "Hi…you don't know me…but I'm Lynne Roberts," the woman introduced herself. Then she added, "Naname Kitagawa's daughter."

            Megumi's lips parted in shock. 

            "What?" Kaoru asked in a hushed voice.

            "Dr. Takani? Are you there?"

            "Um…yes…I'm sorry…I didn't expect anyone to contact me so soon…let alone…"

            "The woman's daughter?"

            "Yes." 

            "Well, it is the season of miracles. I'd like to meet with you and Sanosuke," Lynne continued. "Are you free today?"

            "I…Yes…of course."

            "All right. Does four o'clock sound fine? I can meet you in that coffee shop in the Hilton in Honolulu."

            "I…That…That's fine."

            "Great." The other woman sounded optimistic over the phone line. "Oh…and Dr. Takani…could you please not tell him who I am? I'd like the honor of doing that…once I find out all the details about him."

            "Of course," Megumi agreed. She usually wasn't one for three or two word answers. But what could one say in this case? 

            Once she hung up, Kaoru leaned forward. 

            "Well? Who was that?"

            "That…was someone close to Sano's mom…" Megumi answered.

            "What?" Kaoru blinked. "Someone got back to you so quickly?"

            "I…I guess so…" 

            It had taken a lot of convincing on her and Kaoru's part to get Sanosuke to go. Sanosuke was tempted to just stay at home all day, but after plenty of prodding, he began to see the benefits of attending the meeting. 

            It had gone fairly well. Lynne Roberts had a good heart, and it was obvious that she was looking out for her family's interest. During the meeting, when Sanosuke had been out of earshot, Megumi asked upfront if Naname was alive. Lynne had answered her honestly, and Megumi appreciated that. Lynne also said that her mother wasn't quite ready to believe that her long-lost son was alive…so Lynne had gone to meet with him of her own volition. She also needed to see for herself if Sanosuke was genuine. 

            Her direct honesty won Megumi's respect. By the end of the meeting, Lynne took Megumi aside and expressed her determination to reunite her mother and half-brother without wanting to reveal to the other her intentions. After offering her assistance, Megumi said farewell to the woman with a promise to keep in touch. 

            It might take a little work, but Sanosuke just might get what he wanted by the end of the year. Megumi sighed, running her hands up her arms as she sat on the balcony of her apartment building, looking over Honolulu. 

            Her phone ringing interrupted her thoughts. With a glance towards her apartment, Megumi rose from her chair and opened the sliding door which led to the interior. Closing it behind her, she easily made her way to the phone perched on the small stand between the dining room and living room, quickly picking up the handset.

            "Hello?"

            "Megumi," Aoshi's deep voice crossed the phone line.

            She smiled, cradling the handset against her ear as she settled onto her sofa. "You saw me just a day ago. I refuse to believe that Aoshi Shinomori can miss a woman's company in such a short time…"

            "Just making sure you're not getting into trouble," he answered simply.

            She laughed softly. "I'm not that bad…"

            "Hm. So you say."

            There was something about this man that frightened her sometimes. As someone who had recently started living her life on her own terms, it could be disconcerting. He was incredibly perceptive…he seemed to know exactly what she was thinking…what she wanted…and what she wasn't sure about. In the beginning, she had asked herself several times…of all the men possible, why him? He respected her for who she was and over time, had taken the point to really familiarize himself with her as a person. And as he got to know her, his feelings had grown. 

            "Do you think I get too attached sometimes?" she suddenly spoke up.

            Pause. "It depends," he answered honestly. "In this case, I would say yes…because he's a friend of yours and because you never really knew your own mother." 

            "Oh."

            "If you weren't feeling anything, then that would be a concern," he explained. 

            "Right." 

            Apparently, he knew that she needed someone to talk to. She wasn't usually accustomed to confiding in many people. But he was the exception.  

            "Hope you don't mind me coming here…I…I didn't really know where else to go…" Sanosuke cringed at the sound of his own voice. Why did he sound so lame? He held up the miniature poinsettia plant in his hands. "Sorry I'm late, Dad, and I'm not even sure you like Christmas…but I thought this might be nice to have…" Kneeling, he set the plant by his father's marker.

            He wasn't sure what to do about anything anymore. His meeting earlier today with that young woman who helped out at the Matthews Manor just made him even more confused. She spoke of his mother fondly…it was obvious that they were very close. And he had gotten a glimpse of what she was really like. But it wasn't enough. And what about his mom? The woman today spoke of her as if she was a memory. Was Aoshi wrong? Was his mother really gone? 

            And even if she was…his grandfather didn't care about him…his aunt dismissed him…but he knew where he could find his father. Was that enough? Was that what he came to Oahu for? It didn't seem like much now. He had traveled so many miles…for this? Wouldn't he have been better off back in Norfolk, completely uncaring about his family…about his roots? 

            _Hell yeah. I have a decent job, and I had a girl…_

            And yet…it probably wasn't enough. All his life he felt that something was missing…that he needed something to hold on to…

            "Are you Sanosuke Sagara?" a female voice spoke up several feet behind him.

            Abruptly, his head jerked up and he turned around. The woman standing there looked a good ten years older than him, but he suspected that she was much older. And the elder Asian gentleman who stood next to her looked twice her age. 

            "Oh my…" her hand flew to cover her mouth, covering a high-pitched cry. 

            Sanosuke narrowed his eyes slightly, moving forward with one step. "Who…Who are you? How…How did you know my name?"

            The woman's eyes misted over, and she clutched the older man's hand for support. They were both staring at him with wild looks in their eyes. It instantly made him uncomfortable.

            "I…" she started. "I'm Sharon…your father's wife. And…this…is your grandfather…"

            Sanosuke's heart dropped to his feet. Of all the things to happen…he was not expecting this. He swallowed fiercely, unable to get past the lump of emotion that suddenly appeared in his throat. 

            "W…What?" he managed, the word sounding like a hoarse croak than a whisper. 

A/N: What is it with me and cliffies? Ah well. Not quite sure where I plan on taking the story with Sano's family. I don't even have an ending yet for this fic…Hope everyone has a nice holiday. 


	14. Part 13: Wager

Part 13: Wager

Day 17: Saturday, cont.

            He wasn't sure how he could stand. He couldn't even feel his legs. 

            "You…were married to my dad?" Sanosuke stared at the woman in shock.

            Sharon nodded tearfully. "He passed away not too long ago…"

            Sano's eyes turned to the elder. The action seemed to clear Sano's head. "And…you…you took me away from them…"

            His grandfather flinched.

            "Why?" Sanosuke demanded, cold fury seeping into his voice.

            "I wanted to do the right thing for my son…" 

            "By taking away his only child?" Sanosuke exclaimed in disbelief. "How is that doing the right thing?!"

            "Sanosuke…" Sharon spoke up. "Please…you have every right to be angry…but please…can you not discuss this here…of all places?"

            It was then that he realized his location. With a murmur of apology to his father, Sanosuke turned to follow the other two out of the memorial park, studying them. His stepmother was in the mid-height range, and she had retained her youthful good looks. She didn't look older than forty, but he suspected she was closer to her fifties. And as for his grandfather…he saw only a little family resemblance. His grandfather had much harsher features…but the eyes were the same. They continued walking.

            Once they were a respectable distance from the park, Sano opened fire. 

            "So why'd you do it? How could anyone be so…so…" He couldn't even find words for it.

            "I…I was…selfish," his grandfather admitted grudgingly. "I…wanted the best for my son…and I wanted all of his ties to…his first wife cut completely."

            "So you took me away and made it look like my mom was responsible for my disappearing act," Sanosuke filled in the rest.

            "Yes. Your…mother was going away on a vacation with her mother and sister…so it was…easy to make your father believe that she had left with you…" his grandfather continued. "Sanosuke…I've lived a long time with this secret…I…I don't need to be reminded of my mistakes. I am sorry if I ever caused-"

            "Sorry isn't enough, _Grandfather_," Sanosuke interrupted. "I've lived my whole life without my parents. You at least had a family. I had nothing. Nothing!"

            "You've made something of yourself, from what we were told," Sharon said gently. "You're a machinist, now, right?"

            Sanosuke's eyes rounded. "Who told you that?"

            "Lieutenant Commander Shinomori," his grandfather answered. "He came by…had several questions to ask…"

            "He went to your house?" Sanosuke couldn't believe it. _I'm going to kill him. What else had the man done without telling him?  _

            "I know that it's going to take time…for all of us…" Sharon suddenly said. "But I want you to know that you are always welcome in our home, Sanosuke."

            Her eyes were sincere and honest. It occurred to him then why his father remarried. She was a kind person. And with all the deception his father experienced, whether he realized it or not…he had needed someone like her at the time. 

            "It's going to take me a long time, Sharon," Sanosuke admitted. "Twenty-seven years is a lot to make up for. I'm not even really sure it's possible…" 

            "I understand," the woman responded, nodding. "I would probably think the same in your case." 

            "Thanks for the offer, though…" Sanosuke's eyes hardened once they reached his grandfather. "And to be honest…I'm not really sure I could get over what's happened…"

            The older man looked away, clearly unable to see the anger in his grandson's eyes…and the sadness in his daughter-in-law's. It was obvious that Sharon wanted them to be a family. But it took a lot more than an apology. At least in Sano's opinion. Maybe there were just some things that couldn't be forgiven.  

            "Kenshin…what is this about?" Kaoru couldn't help but giggle nervously as she attempted to dislodge the blindfold from around her eyes.

            "No, you can't look," her husband's gentle voice reached her ears. But there was a teasing tone in it as well.

            "Kenshin…"

            "You'll like this surprise, Kaoru," he assured.

            The sound of her car side door opening prompted her to turn her head slightly. Her husband took her hand and lifted her out of the car. Automatically, her arms wound around his neck.

            "Kenshin…"

            "Just a little further…" 

            She felt herself being set down onto the…pavement? Sidewalk? She wasn't sure. Kenshin's hands supported her as she tried to maintain her balance.

            "I'm going to take off the blindfold now…" 

            Kaoru eagerly closed her eyes in anticipation. She wondered what in the world her wonderful husband had planned for her. When the item came off, her eyes fluttered open to see that he had driven her to a cul-de-sac in an area of Honolulu she wasn't familiar with. In front of her was a two-story home with a neatly trimmed front lawn and a palm tree that soared to the sky. The structure itself was painted a muted gray and white, with a two story garage.

            But what caught her attention the most was the 'For Sale' sign posted on the front lawn. 

            Confused, she turned to her husband, who smiled at her.

            "I spoke to the realtor…they said that the owners would be ready to move out within a month once we gave them our answer. And with my veteran's money…" Kenshin shrugged.

            "A house? Of our own? Ours? Really?" Kaoru pressed.

            Kenshin laughed. "And it's only two blocks from the dojo."

            "It is??"

            "I'll show you on the drive back." Kenshin smiled. "So what do you think?"

            He got his answer when she threw her arms around his neck and left several kisses on his cheek and lips.  

Day 18: Sunday

            "You look happy," Megumi commented, settling deeper into the seat across from Kaoru at the buffet restaurant where they agreed to have brunch. 

            Also sitting at the table were Aoshi, Okina, Misao, Aunties Yuki and Kyoko. 

            "I am," Kaoru admitted, giggling slightly. 

            Megumi glanced at Aoshi, who sat beside her and shrugged.

            "But then again…so do you two," Kaoru commented, casting a speculative glance between her two friends. "Is there something I should know…?"

            Megumi opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off by Aoshi.

            "You first."

            Kaoru's eyes widened, then her smile grew. Steepling her fingers, she pressed them to her lips before saying, "Kenshin has found a house for us."

            "That's wonderful!" Kyoko responded.

            "I assume family planning will start once you settle in?" Aoshi asked.

            Kaoru nodded, barely able to contain her excitement. "It's not too far from the dojo and I've seen the floorplans and pictures of the interior…the owners have already bought their own house…they're just waiting for us so they can start packing and moving…I can't believe it! After all this time…we'll finally be in a house of our own!" Then she cleared her throat, spreading her hands on the table. "All right. Now you two."

            Megumi blinked. "I don't know what…"

            "It's been days since I've seen you guys."

            "But you just saw me yesterday," Megumi argued.

            "Together I mean," Kaoru corrected. "Something is definitely different." Her blue eyes studied them carefully. "So spill. Something has changed since Christmas…"

            "We made up," Megumi stated.

            "No kidding," Kaoru responded. "I found that out from Sanosuke. Who should be here soon, with Kenshin, by the way…"

            "Then there's nothing else," Megumi replied, noticing that Aoshi took a drink of water. "Other than Aoshi is thinking about marriage."

            Okina and Misao sharply turned to look at Aoshi.

            "For real?" Misao asked.

            "You're going to stop living like a hermit?" Okina demanded.

            Aoshi glared at them while Auntie Yuki and Kyoko looked overjoyed.

            However, Kaoru pouted, looking deflated. "But I already knew that…" 

            "How's that?" Aoshi set his glass down.

            "I just did," Kaoru answered, smiling. "So when's the wedding?"

            "Not sure," Aoshi answered. "She hasn't agreed. Yet."

            All eyes turned to Megumi and she cleared her throat delicately. 

            Kaoru's jaw dropped. "What? Are you crazy?" Kaoru demanded. "When the man you love asks you to marry him, you're supposed to say yes."

            "I wasn't exactly asked." Megumi shot Aoshi a look. "More like told that I would eventually marry him…"

            Kaoru laughed. "Now that sounds more like you, Aoshi." 

            "Absolutely. Aoshi would never 'ask' a woman to marry him…" Okina agreed.

            "He'd tell her that it's going to happen. Regardless," Misao chimed in.

            Megumi's aunts only seemed to be more pleased.

            Kyoko turned to her niece, saying, "And why exactly haven't you agreed yet?"

            Megumi smiled sweetly. "I have my reasons. I'm going to get breakfast, let's go, Aoshi!" She snatched his hand and jumped to her feet, pulling him along with her.

            "Now? We should wait-"

            "Yes, now," Megumi insisted.

            Once they were out of hearing range, Okina shook his head. "Your niece doesn't have a chance," he said flatly.

            Kyoko and Yuki glanced at each other. 

            "Once Aoshi's made up his mind, that's it," Misao agreed. "If he wants to get married…he'll find subtle ways to convince her it's the best thing to do…"

            "What's the best thing to do?" Sanosuke asked, pulling up a chair.

            Kenshin kissed his wife in greeting as everyone exchanged hellos.

            "Would you like to wager when my stubborn niece agrees to marry your supposedly persistent former ward?" Kyoko asked Okina, a wicked smile on her lips.

            "What?" Sanosuke blinked, looking around.

            "Aoshi and Megumi made up on Christmas Eve," Kaoru explained. "And it sounds like Aoshi's thinking about marriage."

            "Megumi hasn't agreed yet, but he," Kyoko gestured to Okina, "thinks she will soon enough."

            Sanosuke grinned. "So it's like that, now, huh? As in actually…legally being his wife or agreeing to be his wife?"

            "Agreeing to be his wife," Yuki answered.

            "Let's say that the losers all pay for a three course meal at Anthony's," Kaoru suggested. "With everyone here, Aoshi and Megumi attending, but they obviously don't pay for their meals…"

            Misao's eyes widened. "That place? Where you pay seventy dollars for a good steak and fifty for a good seafood dish?"

            "That's the one." Kaoru nodded.

            Kenshin smiled. "Appetizers, main course, and dessert. That should be interesting."

            "All right…" Okina narrowed his eyes in thought. "I'll say that she'll agree by June."

            "Dates, you gotta be specific." Sanosuke grinned. Apparently he was in on the gamble. 

            "By June first," Okina declared.

            "I say May fifteenth," Kaoru spoke up.

            "I say by August first," Kenshin said.

            "November tenth," Yuki supplied.

            "April second," Kyoko spoke up.

            "December first," Sanosuke added.

            Misao raised her hand. "Can I bet, too? But instead of a meal…how about I do some volunteer work, for a fixed number of hours for everyone? And for Jiya and Sanosuke…you two can ask me to buy you something that you can only get from the islands?"

            "Sounds fair," Kyoko agreed. "I think two hours volunteering for Yuki, Kaoru, Kenshin, and myself, plus whatever you plan to buy Sanosuke and Nenji…as long as theirs don't go over the price of seventy dollars combined…is equal to a full course meal at Anthony's, right?" To which everyone agreed.

            Misao grinned. "Then I say February fourteenth." 

            "You mean…in like a month and a half?" Sanosuke asked for clarification.

            Misao nodded. "Yup."

            "That's quite a risk, young lady," Yuki commented.

            "But it is Valentine's Day…" Kenshin shrugged.

            "It's also Aoshi and Megs' anniversary," Misao pointed out, grinning.

            "You're pretty confident…" Okina trailed off.

            "Hey, I was partially responsible for setting them up in the first place, and I say she'll agree to marry him February fourteenth," Misao declared.

            "All right, then. If you're sure…" Sanosuke shrugged. 

            "Okay, so that's it?" Kaoru prompted. "No changing bets anymore? We all agree that the winner is the one closest to the date without going over?"

            "You mean if she agrees May fourteenth, you would win, but if she agrees May thirtieth, then Okina's the winner?" Kenshin asked.

            "Exactly."

            "Sounds fair," Sanosuke agreed. 

            "Okay, great!" Kaoru clapped her hands. "Let me write this down and then we can go get some food!" She snatched a paper napkin and pulled a pen out of her purse. "Okay…Okina said June first…I said May…oh yeah…and I'll email this to everyone later."

            "And no cheating. It's gotta be when she agrees to marry him with no outside pressure," Sanosuke announced. "No family pressure…no outside influences like meteors striking the Earth or other natural disasters that could threaten their lives…no wars on the other side of the world and he has to be called in to help Uncle Sam…hell, if he even knocks her up and she agrees to marry him so that Daddy doesn't get pissed…that don't count."

            "Sanosuke!" Kaoru chided.

            "What?" Sanosuke retorted. "If we're making this bet, we gotta make sure our bases are covered. I ain't gonna buy the most expensive dinner in Hawaii just because one of my closest friends decides getting married is 'convenient'!" 

            "Well, how do we know you'll even show up in Hawaii if you lose, anyway?" Misao asked.

            Sanosuke held up his hands and grinned. "I will. I have friends here. And if I don't…you can always take whatever I owe. Kenshin's got access to my PayOnline account that I use for internet auctions." 

            "Okay, do I have everyone?" Kaoru recited the list and wagered dates. Once everyone confirmed that the dates were correct, she tucked the napkin in her purse and they all left to retrieve food from the buffet tables, leaving Kenshin and Sano watching the ladies' purses.

            "Now that's freaky. Fox-lady may be getting married…"

            "Is that all right with you?" Kenshin asked.

            Sanosuke frowned slightly. "It's definitely a surprise. So soon after…everything…you know?"

            "Apparently Aoshi realizes what he has and has no intention of letting her go…" Kenshin shrugged.

            "Unlike someone who took forever to get to it," Sanosuke pointed out. At that, Kenshin smiled. Sanosuke's frown returned for a few moments before his features relaxed. 

            Aoshi and Megumi had returned with plates of food.

            Sanosuke popped a piece of bacon that he grabbed from Megumi's plate, into his mouth. Somehow he had avoided her swatting hand. "I ran into Sharon yesterday…at my father's grave."

            At the woman's name, Aoshi's eyes went on alert. "And?"

            "She was with my grandfather," Sanosuke added. "They told me that they had a visitor not too long ago…who told them what I'd been doing with my life since my grandfathers tossed me in the orphanage." His eyes narrowed. "Did you visit my mother, too, or you haven't gotten around to doing that yet?"

            Kenshin and Megumi looked at each other.

            Aoshi shook his head. "So I visited your grandfather. At the time, your stepmother knew nothing about you. For whatever reason, your family ran into you by coincidence…you know the story of what happened…and nothing can change that. Me telling you my conversation with your grandfather doesn't change anything."

            "I would have liked to know."

            "And what would that accomplish?" Aoshi asked.

            Sanosuke cursed under his breath. "Listen, Iceman, I know keeping secrets is part of your job, so you're used to that, but if you're going to be seeing one of my closest friends…who I plan to visit more often," he added, "you're gonna have to be careful about what you do…and what you don't do."

            "Is that a threat?"

            "Sano…Aoshi…" Megumi gave each of them a pointed look.

            "I'm just saying that he should be a little more honest with people," Sanosuke argued. "And if you plan on marrying her-"

            "Who told you that?" Aoshi asked.

            "Jo-chan told me that you are thinking about getting married. Even though Fox-lady isn't ready for it." Sano frowned. "Or was I not supposed to know about that, too?"

            "Oh for goodness sake…" Megumi groaned.

            "It doesn't matter who knows," Aoshi responded. "I just wanted to know where you received your information."

            "Jo-chan. You've got some work cut out for you…Fox-lady's not the type who will give in easily…" Sanosuke shrugged.

            "I'm aware of that," Aoshi answered dryly.

            "Will you two stop talking as if I'm not sitting here?" Megumi demanded. She blew out her breath. "Both of you are acting like chauvinistic, macho-"

            "Is there any wonder why you dated them?" Kyoko piped up, plonking herself down in her chair. "There's nothing like strong men arguing when it comes to your welfare, Megumi." Kyoko winked at both men. "What I wouldn't give to be several years younger…"

            Aoshi cleared his throat and Sano smiled back at the older woman. Megumi merely shook her head.  

A/N: The bet was inspired by my friends who enjoy wagering on each other's lives. Who's getting married, who's getting cable modem, who's buying the next console system first…

NEXT! Mini Sanosuke arc, with a lil more of everyone else on the side. Updates are slow because I have yet to decide what I'm going to do to resolve the issue with his mother. Should they even meet, or should Sano go back to Virginia without ever knowing about her? Things like that. And according to my calculations...the new year, 2004, in this timeline doesn't start for about another 5 days. =P         


	15. Part 14: Trying

In response to previous reviews...

Eriesalia - I love Sano. He's got to come out on top somehow. Megumi definitely won't make things easy on Aoshi. He might have to drag her to the altar. lol

Mij - Thanks, I think a lil humor is needed throughout this drama...

Leila - Your reviews always crack me up. Since the bet will take place at a very expensive restaurant, all the losers chip in to buy a 3-course meal. The winner is the one closest to the date without going over. Yes, Aoshi is SOO cute. =P

ChiisaiLammy - Thanks...it's taken a while to really finetune the main characters. I feel like I leave Kenshin and Kaoru out of the loop sometimes, so I want to add them when I can. I might write a short fic about their move-in day. I've found that life throws the most interesting situations and with a lil twist on things, they could end up as very entertaining stories. 

NightRain2 - Congrats on the new job. Hope everything goes well for you.

Shimizu Hitomi - I had Okina in mind when I created Kyoko. As for Sano meeting his Mom...we'll see. Depends on the story flow.

Trupana - You should update too. =P As for Sano, I do plan to do something. Not quite sure yet. Feel kinda bad for leaving him hanging. I'm sure you and a couple others wouldn't mind the men in that universe. I think of the women when I'm writing AU Sano and Aoshi...

Little_owl - Time will tell. =P

Kenshinobsesssion - Yay, an open-minded reader! I think it's safe to say that the Aoshi/Megumi/Sano triangle has ended, so you probably don't have to worry about Aoshi/Megumi anymore. Or do you??? =P

On to the fic…

~~~

Part 14: Trying 

Day 19: Monday

            "You've been really out of it lately," Julia commented before taking a sip of her soda as she waited in line with Kat to return their purchases.

            The other woman sighed, looking away. "Well…"

            "You did what you had to do," Julia assured. "Sanosuke was a nice guy and all…but if he's got some emotional baggage, it needs to be gone before you two can get together and settle down." 

            "I let him go," Kat stated wistfully. "I don't think he'd come back after that…"

            "Again…you did what you had to," Julia insisted. 

            "You know what I miss the most? He always knew how to make me laugh." Kat closed her eyes. "I treated him so badly…putting my family first…when I really should have been paying more attention to my fiancé. You don't know how many times I've cut our time together because my mom wanted my help with something."

            "She's your mom. That's okay."

            "It wasn't to him. Other times, he could understand…but when I made promises to be with just him that day…it made him angry. My mom was more than able to take care of her errands on her own." She bit her lip. "Family's always been important to me…but…"

            "It's part of your culture," Julia interjected. "Close family ties exist, and he should accept that."

            "He did. To some extent."

            "He planned to marry into that family, he should have adjusted."

            "No…he was marrying me. Not my family." Kat looked up to see a couple her age staring at a box which contained a 1/4 carat diamond ring.

            "I really think we should return it," the woman said softly, but not soft enough so Kat couldn't hear her. "It's too much…and with us saving up to move into a new place…" 

            "Darling…I only want to make you happy. This makes our engagement official…"

            The woman looked at the man, smiling tenderly as she squeezed his hand. "I don't need a diamond ring to tell everyone I'm engaged…"

            "If returning this is what you want…" he sighed heavily.

            "Ick. Talk about gross city…" Julia whispered. 

            Kat immediately began digging into her purse wallet before extracting three department store gift cards. Then she tapped the woman on the shoulder. "Excuse me…" she held up three cards. "This might help. There's about four hundred dollars on these combined…"

            They stared at her in shock.

            "Next?" the customer service clerk spoke up.

            "You can check to see how much," Kat assured.

            "Kat! What are you doing?" Julia hissed.

            "Can I help who's next?"

            As the couple stood in shock, Kat moved forward. "I'd like to see how much is on these cards…"

            The clerk scanned them quickly. "Five hundred dollars, ma'am." 

            "Thanks." Kat turned to the couple and pressed the cards in the woman's hand. "There. You can return the ring and buy yourselves another one. A bride and groom wedding set, maybe. Their New Year's Eve sales are practically steals."

            "I…I…" the woman stammered.

            "Kat…" Julia stared at her friend in shock.

            "Thank…you…but…why?" the man asked.

            Taking a deep breath, Kat answered, "That doesn't matter. Just…promise that you'll never put anything else above each other."

            Their faces lit up.

            "Thank you…and…happy…holidays…" the woman spoke up.

            With that, Kat immediately moved away from the line, heading out of the department store and into the main mall. 

            Julia scurried to catch up with her. "What was that about? I've never seen you give away something like that. Ever."

            Kat blew out a breath and pulled out her cell phone. Then she rummaged through her purse. "Where is it…I know I have his card here somewhere…Where…? Ah!" She pulled it out and began to dial the number.

            Julia's eyes rounded. "Why are you calling him?"

            "I want to see if Sano's okay…"

            "And you're calling him??"

            Kat shot her a look. "Of course. Do you think Sano would actually want to talk to me?" When a voice answered, she cleared her throat. "Hi, it's Kat." Pause. "I'm doing okay, how about you?...I heard that you two…oh, you did? That's great! Well…the reason I'm calling is…"

~

            "I'm sorry if I called you last minute," Lynne apologized.

            "It's okay. I'm surprised you called, that's all…" Sano drove through the streets in the vehicle he borrowed from Kenshin. 

            "Thank you so much for doing this." Lynne smiled. "I've always wanted to see the Sagara Foundation…see what kind of programs they have for children…but…I was always afraid to call. Cynthia's place had a different purpose…I always felt insignificant…" 

            "You shouldn't feel that way," Sano stated. "The foundation had the same purpose as Cynthia did to help people."

            Once they arrived at the establishment, Sanosuke parked his car and headed inside, gesturing that Lynne follow him.

            He had been surprised when Lynne called, requesting to see the Sagara Foundation. She was in Honolulu on business and was curious to see what the place was like. 

            They were both greeted to white walls and plush gray carpeting. The walls were decorated with children's drawings and paintings. The sound of laughter could be heard coming from the back of the house. 

            Sanosuke opened an office door and sauntered in, much to Lynne's surprise. 

            "Walking in without permission…only Sanosuke…" one man spoke up from his position at his desk, brush in hand.

            Sanosuke grinned. "Who else?" He turned. "You can come in."

            Lynne moved forward. "You two know each other? So…familiarly like that?"

            The man at the desk smiled wryly before setting his brush down. "Unfortunately."

            Sano grunted and gestured to the head of the foundation with his thumb. "This is Tsunan Tsuikioka. We grew up together here. This is Lynne Roberts." 

            "Nice to meet you," Lynne greeted, holding her hand out to shake.

            "The pleasure is mine," he responded, rising to his feet and accepting her hand. Then his brow furrowed. "Wait…you're Naname Roberts' daughter."

            "What?" Sanosuke's eyes flew to hers. It certainly didn't take long for him to put two and two together.

            Lynne froze.

            "That's right...your mother runs the Cynthia Matthews Manor on Kona with her sister," Katsu murmured. "I saw an article on the manor several months ago."

            "I thought the woman passed away," Sanosuke said tightly.

            "Cynthia? Yes. But the two sisters took over and have been in charge ever since."

            Sanosuke turned to Lynne, studying her carefully. Now that he had a chance to really look…he could see traces of Asian heritage in her hair and eyes. "You let me think that she was dead." 

            Katsu became silent, unsure of what to say.

            Lynne sighed. "Sanosuke, look…"

            He began to shake. "So…this makes you what? My half-sister?" Sanosuke swallowed. "Damn…a week ago…I was ready to accept not having a family…Just a couple days ago…I find out that my grandfather's always known that I've existed…and that I now have a sister…Does anyone on either side of the family even want to know I exist? Why the hell is everyone so damned determined to hide things from me?!" 

            "Sanosuke…wait…" Lynne grabbed his arm as he turned to leave.

            "I'll leave you two…" Katsu quickly left the room.

            She managed to snatch him back. "I'm sorry you had to find out this way, but I was going to tell you sooner," Lynne insisted.

            "Bullshit," Sanosuke retorted, turning back to her. "You met me a couple days ago knowing full well who I was-"

            "I'm only trying to protect Mom!" Lynne interjected. "She was miserable for a long time without you! You have to understand what she was going through. When your dad took you away-"

            "He didn't take me away," he interrupted coldly. "My grandfather did. Both of my grandfathers. They didn't think my dad and my mom should have married, so they took away the one thing that would tear them apart." 

            Lynne's eyes widened. "I…I'm sorry…You didn't…say anything when we met…"

            "That's just stuff you don't share with strangers..." 

            Nodding, Lynne took a deep breath. "Mom always believed that your father took you away…so I had to meet you myself. She's always wondered what had happened to you…but she was afraid to contact you thinking that your father brainwashed you or something…into hating her…She had all kinds of ideas…she thought that your father cheated on her and wanted to take you away and have you just to himself…she…She had so many ideas…"

            "Hey." Sano crossed his arms. "My father didn't cheat on her. He loved her."

            "Did he?"

            "Yes," he insisted. 

            Lynne sighed. "When you and Megumi came to visit…Mom was away…doing errands. When my aunt told me what happened…Mom refused to believe it. She's had so many hopes…she doesn't want to deal with that. She's happy…she and my dad love each other…he knows about your father and you…and he accepted that."

            "Look, my grandfather already made his message clear…let me just save you the time," Sano said, his eyes narrowing with resolve. "I'll stay out of your lives. You've made it pretty obvious that-"

            "She's not ready to meet you yet!" Lynne insisted. "Megumi and I were thinking on how to get you two-"

            "Megumi's in on this?!" he exclaimed. "Great! What-"

            "She cares a lot about you," Lynne stated. "I told her to keep everything a secret until the time was right."

            There was silence for a few moments. Sanosuke turned away, rubbing his neck. "My head hurts…"

            "How do you think I feel?" Lynne sighed, closing her eyes. "I've known about you for years…I...I always wanted to meet you, but I didn't think it was possible." At his silence, she continued, "I thought you could have been dead…you didn't know anything about Mom…anything…" 

            He turned to exit the office.

            Lynne opened her mouth to speak, but he cut her off.

            "I'm not going anywhere. Not yet," he assured before turning into the hallway.

            Lynne realized that he was headed to the back of the house. Where the children resided. They walked through several open rooms before he stopped at a window seat, watching as children of various age groups played outside on the playground.

            "I leave for Virginia after New Year's," Sanosuke said quietly. "I don't think she'll be ready before then."

            "You…you make it sound as if you don't plan on coming back here…" 

            His brown eyes moved to study her for a few minutes. 

            "What?" she asked, shifting slightly.

            "Nothing," he said, shrugging. "Just…I never thought I'd have a sister…and…after everything that's happened to me the last two weeks…"

            Impulsively, she grabbed his forearm. "Whatever happened between Mom and your dad…I…I'd really like to get to know you. I never had any siblings…and…I know it sounds weird, but…it doesn't feel right you going so soon…"

            "I have to," he said quietly.

            "Why? It's holiday. Your navy base doesn't open until when?"

            He sighed. "It's not that I can't take time off. It's just that…"

            "What?"

            "I…I have a lot going on in Virginia…" 

            "You're military. I know you're busy. But-"

            "It's more than that," he cut her off. He studied her, seeing the hopeful expression in her eyes. After all this time…his stepmother and sister were the only ones willing to accept him? Was this the only family he could really have? Maybe there was something to be said about family ties…he barely knew Lynne Roberts, but he already felt a connection to her. He really, really didn't want to disappoint her. He looked away. "Before I came here…my fiancée dumped me the day before our wedding…"

            Her jaw dropped. "You…were going to get married…? But…what…what happened?"

            He stuffed his hands in his pockets and grumbled, "I never really understood the reason until I came here…"

            "But…" 

            "It's a long story, and-" he stopped when she propelled him towards the backyard. "What are you doing?"

            "We're going to a tea shop, and you're going to tell me all about it. After we say goodbye to your friend…"

~

            "So that's it? She just told you to go to Hawaii and find yourself?" Lynne asked after her third cup of mango black tea. 

            "Yeah…"

            "So…after you…find yourself…can you go back to her?" Lynne frowned.

            "Hell if I know." Sano sighed. "I'm thinking that being single is the better option for me…"

            Lynne smiled wryly. "Drama queens and their family? Definitely." Lynne propped her cheek in her palm. "So this whole thing with Kat…you think she was the one for you?"

            "It's kind of hard to say now…" he admitted. "I thought she was. But then again…I never really stopped caring about Megumi…"

            "Well, you guys are friends. She seems nice." Lynne studied him. She had heard the whole story about Kat and Sanosuke's wedding weekend. She also was told about Megumi and Sanosuke's relationship years earlier. "Does she know how you feel about all of this?"

            "She's in love with Aoshi," Sanosuke stated.

            "But it doesn't stop how you feel."

            "True. He knows that, too."

            "What?"

            "They were on break for about a week or so because of what happened in Virginia. Until Aoshi made up with her. He's crazy about her. He tries not to let it show…but you can tell. He's already making plans to marry her…"

            "Sounds serious."

            "Anyway, he and I talked a little…he doesn't have a problem with Megumi and I being friends…he just doesn't want his relationship to suffer because of it. So if I'm taking too much of her time, I'm going to have to step back once in a while."

            "Sounds like he was willing to do the one thing Kat couldn't…"

            "Yeah. He's a good guy. He'll take care of her." Sanosuke sighed. 

            "Must not be easy…on the outside…in front of everyone…you accept it, but inside…"

            "I feel like I'm losing my best friend," he admitted, shrugging. "In a way, I am."

            "I don't think so." Lynne shook her head. "The fact that she went with you to Kona. That says a lot about your friendship." She smiled. "But you're single again, so why worry?"          

           Sanosuke shook his head. "I'm just remembering why I got out of the dating scene in the first place…I was tired of it. I wanted to settle down…" He looked at her. "What about you? Any ex-boyfriends who need to be rearranged?"

            Lynne sighed. "Who hasn't had those?"

            "Me."

            "You know what I meant…"

            He grinned. "I know."

            "But to answer your question…I've had my share of bad relationships. For the most part…I help out at the center." 

            His eyes turned serious. "So…how is…Mom? Seriously."

            "She's good," Lynne responded. She cleared her throat. "It…might take time, Sanosuke. I believe you…when you say what happened between you and your grandfathers. One of my grandfathers. Whatever. But she may not be ready just yet."

            "Will she ever be ready?"

            "I don't know…" Lynne sighed. "I wish you didn't have to leave…"

            "Me too," he admitted. 

            "But I don't blame you for going back. It sounds like you have a lot to handle…" Lynne pursed her lips. "So maybe I can visit you." 

            Pause. "I'd like that."

            "But not in the winter time. It's too cold…" Lynne added, laughing at the look in his eyes.

            "Hey, I lived in Hawaii until I was eighteen," Sanosuke retorted. "If I can tolerate it, so can you..." 

            They sat in companionable silence.

            She coughed slightly when she noticed that he was looking at her directly. "What?"

            "Nothing. Just…I have a sister. It…hasn't sunk in yet. I didn't…think I'd meet any family here…and…well…" he faltered. 

            "I know what you mean," she responded. "One step at a time. Just take one step at a time…"

A/N:

Okay, so no A/Meg goodness for any fans. Oh well. As for Katsu's name, Katsu/Tsunan/artist/newspaper guy…no use in making things TOO complicated. =P

NEXT – More Sano arc. Whee. 


	16. Part 15: Caught

A/N: Happy Valentine's Day to those who celebrate it. I uploaded Matchmaker Misao ver 2 on my site (www dot geocities dot com/cheriescorner/sentakushi dot html) 

Sorta more Sano arc stuff for this…

Part 15: Caught

Day 22: Wednesday

"Isn't he so adorable?" Miya scritched the puppy under its chin.

One of the residents at the manor, Beth, immediately picked up her new pet and stroked its head. "He's so precious..."

"He certainly looks like a handful," Naname commented. 

"Want to hold him?" Beth offered.

"Sure...why not?" Naname held her hands out as the puppy scrambled into her lap. 

"Lynne...let me borrow your camera phone...we should send a picture of this to Derrick..." Miya declared.

Lynne immediately handed her phone over. "When is Dad supposed to be back again?"

"Tomorrow," Naname answered. Then she smiled softly. "I can't wait for him to come home. These short visits to family members seem to last so long..."

Miya frowned at Lynne before turning to her sister. "Naname..."

Lynne pursed her lips. What did she do that would make her aunt make a face at the camera phone? _Oh no..._Too late, she realized the picture she had taken of herself and Sanosuke. While her mother looked at her sternly.

"Lynne...what is going on?"

She coughed. "Um..." She paused, seeing her mom's harsh eyes transfer to the digital photograph.

"He looks just like him when he was younger..." she whispered.

"Naname..." Miya looked at her sister sympathetically.

"Um...I can leave?" Beth volunteered before doing just that.

"Lynne...what...?"

Taking a deep breath, she gazed back at her mother. "He's real, Mom. Sanosuke. He's real. Very nice. Doesn't think badly of you at all...he actually wants to meet you..." 

"You spoke to him without...telling either of us?" Miya asked quietly.

"You'd try to stop me if I did," Lynne insisted. "I...I had to meet him." 

"Why?" Naname whispered.

"Because I wanted to see for myself if I really had a brother!"

Naname pressed her fingertips to her head. "I didn't know you wanted a sibling so much. I should have known...considering the amount of times I miscarried after you..."

"That has nothing to do with it," Lynne responded. "He's your son, Mom. Like it or not...What other proof do you need that-?"

"I can't believe you did this without telling us," Miya exclaimed. 

"I had to see him," Lynne insisted. Then she turned to her mother. "Isn't it time to stop running away? He's a good guy, Mom. Whoever raised him at the Sagara Foundation did a good job. He wants to meet you. Just once."

"You told him about me?" Naname asked, horrified.

"No...he heard about you from someone else first. That someone else knew who I was, and it just went from there..."

"Oh my goodness...I can't breathe..." 

"Mom. Relax. You have to meet him before he goes back to Virginia..."

"No. I can't..."

"I don't understand it, Mom." Lynne shook her head. "You've lived long enough without ever knowing him-"

"Who knows what kind of lies he's been-"

"Grandpa took him away from you, Mom."

At that, Miya and Naname's eyes widened.

"Lynne…how can you speak of your grandfather that way?" Miya whispered.

Swallowing hard, Lynne pressed on. "Because he wasn't the only one. Kaishou Higashidani and he…both…took Sanosuke away when he was younger."

Naname fanned herself, taking several shaking breaths. "No…"

"Mom…think back…did Grandpa ever approve of your first husband?"

Miya looked at her sister, then her niece.

"And I mean more than the typical disapproval of a father…"

Naname closed her eyes, covering her mouth with her hands to muffle the cry of anguish that emerged from her throat.

"Then it's true…" Lynne concluded. She hated seeing her mother in pain. But she had to know what happened. "Grandpa…and Sanosuke's grandfather…hatched a scheme to take him away. They didn't want you two married at all…"

Two tears trickled down her mother's cheeks.

"Lynne…" Miya trailed off.

Lynne felt her eyes mist over. "You loved him…And he loved you…but the grandfathers…thought you were both wasting your lives away…so they took him away…and lied to you both…making you think that the other was responsible for his disappearance…And all these years…Sanosuke's lived without ever knowing about his parents." She swallowed. "I know you're upset, Mom. But I can't leave him. He's family…"

"I know," Naname agreed, swiping her eyelashes with her fingertips.

"How…do you know so much? About their plans?" Miya asked.

Lynne cleared her throat. "Dr. Takani, the woman who came here with Sanosuke…her…fiancé is an intelligence officer. Sanosuke asked him to locate his family…and he came across Sanosuke's grandfather first. He went there himself to inquire…and he confessed everything…When he came back from visiting the grandfather…he gave Sanosuke information about this manor…"

Silence.

Until Miya placed her hand on her sister's shoulder. "It's your decision. We'll support you in whatever you decide…"

Day 23: Thursday, New Year's Day

            Megumi lifted her head to check the time on her nightstand. _Hmm. __Ten thirty a.m._ Her eyes shifted to Aoshi's sleeping form beside her before settling back against his shoulder in the crook of his arm, sighing contentedly as she rested her hand on his chest. 

            While she certainly had no complaints about the physical aspects of their relationship, she probably enjoyed this more than anything else. Lying in his arms, not a care in the world…her fingers on his chest unconsciously reached one of the scars formed from a bullet over a year ago. 

            So much had happened since then. Memories flashed in her head of days in the hospital…as he lay looking unlike the strong man she was accustomed to seeing…She took a deep breath. Back then…they hadn't really known each other…their interactions were usually strained and…

            "Since you haven't attempted to wake me up as usual…you must be thinking about something…" he declared in a low voice.

            She smiled slightly. "Just reflecting."

            "On what?" 

            "Things."

            He shifted her so that he could look into her eyes. "Sounds serious."

            "It is." She moved slightly, and his eyes noticed her fingers on his chest.

            "Hm."

            "I was thinking about how lucky I am," she stated with a satisfied smile. Her eyes twinkled. "Most couples get a kiss on New Year's Eve. I got…well…" 

            A furious pounding and insistent ringing of her doorbell interrupted them. A flash of irritation entered her eyes. "Darn it…who comes calling on New Year's Day??"

            "Someone important," Aoshi answered, nudging her out of bed. "I'll get dressed…" 

           Megumi threw on a robe over her short nightgown and headed to the door, surprised to see Kaoru on the other side. Aoshi emerged from the bedroom, dressed in blue jeans and a short-sleeved button down white shirt with a pale grid pattern over the entire fabric. Judging by the wrinkles, he had just pulled it out of his overnight bag. 

            "Kaoru," she stated.

            "Ah." But the slight crease between his brows indicated his surprise.

            Megumi opened the door, surprised when Kaoru rushed in, hugging them both.

            "Oh, I'm so glad you're here!" she exclaimed. "You guys weren't answering your phones, so I wasn't sure if I could reach you, I wasn't sure if you were somewhere else…Misao and Okina called me to-"

            "Kaoru, stop," Megumi interrupted. The younger women did as she was told. "What…What's going on?"

            "There was a huge earthquake about three a.m. this morning on the Pacific. A tsunami hit the Big Island not too long ago, but it couldn't stop the wave, so it's coming straight to Oahu. All of the lower island is being evacuated to the northern shore. The base has some personnel trying to secure the ships and aircraft…and some other people were called in to work…"

            Aoshi immediately stepped away to retrieve his cell phone as Megumi and Kaoru watched. He pushed a button and brought the phone to his ear, listening to what appeared to be a message. After pushing another button, he waited.

            "You called?" he prompted, when someone picked up on the other line. "…All right…That's fine…All right…I'm on my way now…" He hung up then turned to the two women. "I'm going to the base."

            Megumi nodded. "All right." 

            Kaoru and Megumi moved aside to let him pass through the door.

            "Have you and Himura already left your apartment?" he asked.

            Kaoru nodded. "We took what we needed. I have all the important documents and those relating to the dojo…Okina and Misao are already on their way up…I told her I'd call when we get there."

            "Good. I'll call them on the way to work."

            "Okay. Megumi can come with Kenshin and myself," Kaoru assured him.

            "I'll get dressed," Megumi stated, but not before Aoshi grasped her shoulders and pulled her to face him.

            "Don't get into trouble," he declared.

            She was about to make a retort when he kissed her lightly on the lips.

            "I'll call you when I'm done," he promised.

            "All right." And he was gone in a blink of an eye. Megumi shut the door, seeing Kaoru's preoccupied expression. "What is it?"

            After a moment, Kaoru said, "It's Sanosuke. I haven't seen him since yesterday afternoon. You wouldn't know where he is, would you?"       


	17. Part 16: Disaster

A/N: Changed the name of the division Aoshi and Saitou work in…am going to change the info in previous stories as well, but after looking over WMM, MM, and this fic, there really aren't too many corrections to make…

Part 16: Disaster

Still New Year's Day…

            When Aoshi got to his floor at the Naval Intelligence Operations building, he spotted Commander Saitou in the center, clipboard in hand, marking off several items. His commanding officer took in his appearance and raised an inquisitive brow.

            "I thought for sure you'd arrive in uniform."

            Aoshi said wryly, "Given the situation, I didn't think regulations mattered right now…"

            "They don't." Saitou glanced at his core staff before turning to him. "I need you to enter our system and check to see if there are backup files in San Diego's regional division. Cross reference them, make sure that everything ever created here is also in San Diego. Should anything happen to our hard copies here, at least we know that we have backups." He handed him a piece of paper. "This is Lieutenant Kimberly Marshall, your contact in San Diego. Talk to her, she'll be helping you on the server." 

            Aoshi accepted the sheet of paper and turned.

            "Shinomori."

            He paused.

            "You have forty-five minutes. After that, we head to the air field. Several choppers are waiting to take any remaining personnel and the commanding officers to the northern shore. By that time, all Honolulu residents should be well on their way to the north."   

            With a nod, Aoshi quickly headed to his office and settled at his desk to boot up his computer. 

            As one of the senior officers at NIO, he had access to a large amount of government information. It came with the job. He knew the routine. Anytime a job was done at Pearl Harbor, the findings were faxed to San Diego, the headquarters of the Pacific region. Upon receipt of the report, San Diego sent the report to Washington D.C. However, any reports that were still in the preliminary stage stayed at Pearl Harbor. And there were quite a few. As the commanding officer of Pearl Harbor's NIO, Commander Saitou was in charge of nearly the entire security of Pearl Harbor and any fleet passing nearby. Aoshi's division alone averaged sixty independent projects and evaluations in one year. His particular specialty, ammunition and weapons, was only just a small part of the picture.   

            Once logged on, he attached a headset to his phone, placed it over his head, positioned the microphone near his mouth, and dialed the number he was given.

            "Lt. Kim Marshall."

            _Direct line.__ Makes this much easier._ "Lieutenant Marshall, Commander Shinomori from NIO Hawaii."

            "Quite a way to bring in the New Year, wouldn't you say, Commander?"

            "That's one way to look at it," he admitted dryly.

            "I'm sure you have a family who's worried, and I have a family who wants to celebrate, so let's get started…"

            With ten minutes to spare, Aoshi had completed his task. Once he and the other naval personnel were at the flight line, he released a quiet breath of relief. The morning sky was a bright blue as the sun slowly moved over Oahu. One couldn't tell that disaster was approaching.  

            While Saitou was giving some last minute instructions to other personnel that didn't apply to him, Aoshi reached into his pants pocket to retrieve his cell phone. No reception. He shouldn't be surprised…he was in a government area. Some parts of the base received reception, others didn't.  

            "Commander!" the pilot emerged from the cockpit. "Our system seems to be malfunctioning…"

            "What?" Saitou's eyes narrowed. 

            "I can't start the system, sir. We believe it might involve some cross wiring between the various instruments onboard…" the pilot gulped.

            Saitou rolled his eyes and glanced at his junior officer.

            Aoshi frowned slightly. "Those were just inspected a week ago…not only by Naval Security, but by the contractor themselves."

            "I'm sorry, sir, I don't know what happened…but we're making arrangements to leave Pearl Harbor by vehicle." 

            "What?!" Lieutenant Darren Kincaid, one of the junior officers in the same unit as Aoshi, came forward, disbelief in his eyes.

            The pilot clearly did not want to be put under any more stress. "I'm sorry, sir, but-"

            "Latest report tells us that the tsunami won't even hit Ewa Beach…" Kincaid practically shouted. "It could be here any minute and we wouldn't even know…and you're telling us that we're going to evacuate by jeeps?" 

            At that, Saitou extracted a cigarette from his pack and promptly lit it with his lighter. "Ah well…" 

            "How can you be so calm about all of this, sir?" Kincaid asked, his voice on the edge of panic. 

            Saitou shrugged. "You don't get to be in my position without facing your share of terrorists and natural disasters…"

~

            "Glad you guys are here," Misao spoke up once Kenshin, Kaoru, and Megumi settled beside her and Okina at the evacuation center.

            "How's Aoshi?" Kaoru asked.

            "He called on his way to the base. We haven't heard from him since," Okina responded.

            "Thanks…" Megumi bit her lip. She knew her significant other well enough to know that he'd do anything to survive. But hearing his voice would be comfort enough. Even for a few moments. 

            "The tsunami's supposed to hit Waikiki," Kaoru declared. "I hope everything's all right. With no contact from Sanosuke or Aoshi…who knows what could happen to them…" 

            Misao stopped munching on her potato chips.

            "Tsunamis I heard can be up to five hundred miles per hour," Kaoru continued.

            "Kaoru," Kenshin spoke up gently. 

            Immediately, she looked around to see Misao's look of worry, Megumi's sad eyes, and Okina's blank look.

            She flushed. "I…I'm sorry. I…I didn't mean…"

            "It's okay…" Misao squeaked.

            Megumi put an arm around the younger woman, and Misao released a breath. 

            "Okay…let's think about something positive," Kaoru piped up. "Like the time Misao and Aoshi first moved here. You were a late bloomer, Misao. I remember when Aoshi struggled with that feminine napkin experience…"

            …And her explanation took close to twenty minutes, which took their minds off the disaster and had them laughing.

            "That boy certainly knows nothing about women…" Okina chuckled.

            "Oh, I don't know…" Megumi winked. "I have no complaints…"

            "No kidding…" Kaoru grinned. "So when did you first tell him that you loved him?"

            Megumi's eyes rounded. "I never told you that story?" 

            "I'm kinda curious about this one…" Misao spoke up.

            "Oh…" Megumi smiled fondly. "Well…It was in June…I had a bad head cold for a week…I could barely lift my head…" 

            "I remember that…" Misao thought aloud. "Almost every day, he went straight to your apartment after work…"

            "That's right." Megumi folded her hands in her lap. "So when I told him, he thought I was delirious." 

            Okina gave a sound of disapproval. "That sounds like something he would think…" 

            "And the first time he told you?" Kaoru asked.

            Megumi smiled mischievously. "Well…I'm not sure that's appropriate to tell…"

            Kaoru's eyes widened. "Wait…never mind…"

            Everyone's eyes shifted to Okina, who poked Megumi in the shoulder.

            "I'd like to know," he announced.

            "No, you don't," Misao cut in. 

            Megumi laughed. "Actually, it was during that tropical storm we had in July. I had gone to visit my father, and I was supposed to cook us dinner…I was about an hour late stuck in traffic thanks to an accident…my cell battery died…while he sat in my apartment wondering where I was…The instant I walked in he and I had a heated discussion about being safe on the road, carrying extra cell phone batteries…"

            "You two were arguing?" Okina asked for clarification.

            Megumi nodded. "Yes. It was the most ridiculous argument…He was angry because he thought I was senseless, I was angry at him for thinking that and because he was angry…and I think somewhere in the arguing…"

            _"It's not like you to be so careless," Aoshi said. _

_            Megumi stared at him. "Don't talk to me in that tone."_

_            "What are you talking about?"_

_            Her fists clenched. Noticing the drenched state of her clothing, she turned on her heel to enter her bedroom._

_            "We're not done yet," Aoshi said flatly._

_            "I'm going to change my clothes, and I'm not asking for your permission to do so," she called out from behind her partially closed bedroom door. She changed into a satin knee-length robe and began to towel-dry her hair._

_            "Megumi, you're being-"_

_            The door flew open. "Don't talk to me as if you can step all over me." She poked him in the chest._

_            His eyes narrowed to slits. _

_            "And furthermore," she poked him again, "I had already explained to you-"_

_            "Don't do that."_

_            "Don't tell me what to do!"_

_            "There's no need to shout."_

_            "I'm not shouting," she retorted, crossing her arms. "I'm-"_

_            "-being difficult," he cut in. "If you would just-"_

_            "I am not being difficult! As soon as I come in, you demand where I've been…wondering why I'm late…as if-"_

_            "Who knows what could have happened-?"_

_            "I'm capable of taking care of-"_

_            "I know that," he interjected. "Your safety-"_

_            "-should not even be an issue-"_

_            "Stop interrupting me."_

_            She gasped. "Oh, no you did not just say what I think you said." She shook her head. "What is wrong with you?! It's not like you to act so strangely about some-"_

_            "I love you," he cut in, "so being concerned about what happens to you comes with that."  _

_            She stared at him in shocked silence. _

_            He loved her? When? How long? Did he know earlier and was planning to tell her at another time? Did it really matter, anyway? Realizing that she was just staring, Megumi cleared her throat, fighting to keep the smile off her face. "Yes. Well…that's good to know. One-sided relationships can be so-" _

_            She murmured a muffled sound of protest when his lips pressed against hers. Did he honestly think she was that easy? Hmph. She refused to give in so quickly, so she pushed against his chest with her fists when he pulled her against him. She had planned to resist for about another…ten seconds, but resistance died very quickly. And she couldn't seem to think straight anyway…all she could think about were his hands roaming down her back, shoulders, and neck, his firm mouth on hers. Just as she was about to respond, he pulled back slightly, scooping her in his arms and kissing her again as he moved in the direction she blindly recognized as her bedroom. Her breath caught in her throat when he lowered both of them to the bed. Never breaking contact, he began to undo the buttons of his shirt. _

_            Six months of waiting for him had been worth every second.  _

_            It was after __midnight__ when Megumi's eyes fluttered open. She lifted her head from where it rested on Aoshi's chest, letting her eyes focus in the darkness before meeting his gaze. Judging by the expression on his handsome features, he was tired, but happy. Same as herself.   _

_            "We really should argue more often…" she mused aloud, smiling as he rewarded her with an amused sound of approval that rumbled in his chest._

            Shaking his head, Okina gestured for Megumi to continue, saying, "So then…after he said he loved you, what did you do?"   

            Megumi smiled in memory of the events of that night…and grinned. "I think we just stood there for a while. Then I told him that he's not supposed to say 'I love you' that way..."

~

            Luckily for the Honolulu residents, only a portion of Waikiki was damaged. It was a significant damage, but it could be recovered. It had taken hours, but most of the southern shore residents were able to go back home. 

            It was nearly nine p.m. when Okina and Misao reached their home. No lights came from inside, causing an unsettling feeling to grow inside Misao.

            The feeling intensified once they entered the pitch black house. Only the blinking red light of the answering machine greeted them. Misao flicked on a light switch while Okina played the message.

            _Beeep__._ "Hi…this message is for Misao Makimachi concerning her guardian…this is Nurse Ross from Pearl Harbor Medical Center. If you could please call the following number…"

            Misao swallowed, grasping Okina's arm. She immediately noticed that Okina had gone very still. 

            "Jiya…"

            He held up a hand to silence her and promptly called the number recited. When a voice answered, he immediately said, "This is Admiral Kashiwazaki, I'm calling regarding a message left for my granddaughter, Misao Makimachi…He what? You've already called…I…I see…When…?" He stiffened. "I'm on my way now…" He hung up and turned to a very pale Misao.

            "Jiya…"

            "Aoshi's in the hospital. An accident…happened…while he was trying to evacuate…"

            Misao's eyes widened. "We can see him, right?"

            "Yes."

            Okina nearly broke the speed limit getting to the base. And he practically dragged Misao with him into the hospital. She could barely keep up with his strides. Okina wandered through the bottom floor of the hospital, until they reached the recovery department. The nurse at the desk gave him a polite smile.

            "Hi, can I help you?"

            "Commander Shinomori's room."

            The nurse glanced at a list then gestured with her hand. "Room seven."

            "Thanks," Misao called out as she and Okina headed in the direction she indicated. 

            Misao swallowed fiercely, recalling the last time Aoshi had been hospitalized. What could have happened? Was he all right? Being in recovery meant that he was okay, right? He was alive, according to Okina, but…

            Misao took a deep breath, preparing herself as they entered Aoshi's room. He was asleep in bed, white bandages wrapped around his head. She knew that there were many types of brain damage when it came to head injuries. Which one did he have? Would he recover? What if he didn't? Misao stepped forward and reached out, squeezing Aoshi's hand.

            "You worry too much, little one," Okina whispered.

            She glanced up at him as he read her mind. He hugged her to his side. 

            Misao hugged him back before grasping Aoshi's hand again. As if her presence alone triggered a response from her guardian, Aoshi's eyes opened slowly, before focusing on her. He gave her a slight smile.

            "Good morning," Okina greeted wryly.

            "Is it?" Aoshi slowly turned his head to look outside the window.

            "He's kidding," Misao grasped his hand. "How are you?"

            "Very…tired…" Aoshi answered, glancing down at himself. He shifted his legs slightly before reaching up, his long fingers encountering bandages. 

            "I see you're awake, Commander," a voice spoke up. They all turned to see a man in scrubs and lab coat give them a friendly smile. "I'm Dr. Stanley…"

            After they all shook hands, Misao couldn't contain herself any longer. "Is he all right?"

            "Your father's fine…He had quite a hit to the head…" the doctor assured her as Aoshi remained quiet.

            "What happened?" Okina asked.

            "According to witnesses…he and other personnel were trying to evacuate this morning. During the rush…he was nearly run over by a jeep but in his haste to move aside, he banged his head in the process. By the time ambulance had arrived…the tsunami had hit Waikiki and stopped. He was taken to a hospital in the west before he was transferred here this afternoon once the hospital personnel and patients settled back in…" Dr. Stanley flipped the chart in his hand to another page.

            "Evacuate from…a tsunami?" Aoshi inquired.

            Misao and Okina glanced at him before each other.

            "I don't…remember what happened…" Aoshi closed his eyes tightly, grasping his forehead with one hand.

            Misao blinked. Aoshi couldn't remember what happened at all? Did he have amnesia?

            The doctor spoke up. "Commander…you did receive a trauma to the head. We ran some tests, and the damage was fairly mild. In a situation like this, some forms of memory loss are fairly common. What-?"

            The sound of hurried footsteps entered their ears and a weary but determined Megumi appeared in the doorway. At the sight of Aoshi sitting up and awake, she sagged in the doorway with relief. 

            "Thank goodness you're all right…" she breathed.

            "What are you doing here?" Aoshi demanded.

A/N: Muhahahahaha!!!! And where is Sano during all of this? Does anyone care? Oh yeah, and thanks to Sherl for Megumi's last line in her flashback. 


	18. Part 17: Past Memories

Part 17: Past Memories

            _She had seen determination before. Just like she did now. But there was something else that sparked beneath those blue-gray depths. He was truly a man who got what he wanted, when he wanted…who would stop at nothing to achieve his goal._

_            "It's over now," she said with confidence she wasn't sure she had._

_            "Not yet," he responded._

_            "But…why? Why go through all this trouble…?" _

_            "Consider it one form of investigation, Doctor." _

_            "So…everything you told me…your dream to help others succeed in life…to help others…those were all lies?"_

_            "I have a job to do," he answered neutrally._

_            She shook her head. "You can't do this! You can't…those people…deserve to know who you truly are! Those staff members trusted you!"_

_            "So what do you plan to do?" he asked quietly._

_            How could he be so cold and uncaring? He had worked side by side with some of the best hospital professionals she had ever known…and for what?_

_            "You're heartless," she whispered. Her eyes flashed. "Only someone with so little consideration for-"_

_            "So now you know I work for __NIS__. You were born into a Navy family, you know all about rules and regulations. What are you really angry about, Doctor?" Understanding dawned in his eyes. "It bothers you that the young officer you thought you befriended shared the same dream as yours. Then to find out he was only there to gather information on you or your fellow colleagues."_

_            He knew. When he first started working at the hospital, she had tried to stay away from him. It had been her personal experience that good-looking men were just trouble. But he came across as such a dedicated, compassionate person…she couldn't help herself. But he had only been acting as the type of person that he knew people would confide in. Just so he could find out their secrets. She hated deception._

_            "__Honolulu__, Doctor. __NIS__ started looking into it the minute they knew…"_

_            She felt her knees give out on her, so she leaned back against the cool wall. "The pharmacy…it's…missing some items…they've shown up in downtown…"_

_            "Exactly."_

_            Her eyes hardened. "Your cover's gone."_

_            "You're the only one who knows who I really am," Aoshi corrected, stepping towards her._

_            "Everyone here will know."_

_            He arched a brow. "If that's the case…then it's only a matter of time before the entire hospital knows who the prime suspect is."_

_            "If you're accusing me of something-" she retorted._

_            "I don't need to accuse you of anything," he shot back._

_            "You have no proof," she argued._

_            "It's your choice, Doctor," he responded before turning to walk down the pristine hallway._

_            She swallowed as cold fury seeped through her. If she leaked out what she knew about him…her reputation could be destroyed. Her father may believe that she wasn't the perpetrator, but he'd be angry at putting herself in such a terrible situation. And the officer knew that! _

            Megumi nearly flinched at his demand. The wary look in his eyes…she hadn't seen that in a long, long, time. 

            Dr. Stanley glanced at her then back at Aoshi, frowning slightly, glancing at Aoshi's medical chart.

            "Aoshi," she started, unsure of what to say. "How…How are you feeling?"

            "Why does it concern you?" His eyes narrowed slightly.

            "Commander…" Dr. Stanley spoke up. "What year is it?"

            "Two thousand…one." 

            Misao and Okina glanced at each other in alarm. 

            "And the month?"

            "July."

            Megumi let out a breath, falling back against the doorjamb. He could only remember as far back as then…just after she had first met him. This isn't happening…Wait…just wait…he just needs time…

            "If I could speak with you outside…" Dr. Stanley directed the comment to Misao and Okina. 

            "Whatever it is, Doctor, you can say it right here," Aoshi spoke up. 

            Dr. Stanley cleared his throat. "All right…"

            "Wait." Aoshi's eyes moved to a point behind the doctor…right at Megumi. His message was loud and clear. He didn't want her there.

            "I'm not going anywhere," she declared, straightening her shoulders.

            "This hardly concerns you…"

            Misao and Okina looked at each other again.

            "It does," Megumi responded.

            "Whatever plans you have-" he argued, only to be cut off.

            "The year is two thousand four."

            "Dr. Takani-" Dr. Stanley began.

            "A lot has happened since then, in your professional life, and your personal life," she continued.

            "Dr. Takani, I have to interrupt," Dr. Stanley began. "I know you're concerned, but regardless of your personal connections-"

            "Her what?" Aoshi cut in.

            "This is something I need to explain to the admiral and the commander's daughter," Dr. Stanley stated, moving towards Megumi. 

            "Doctor, it's okay," Misao protested. 

            Megumi lifted her chin. "I won't just go outside and-"

            "You understand the rules," Dr. Stanley declared. "As much as I would like to bend them for you, doing so would cause me to lose-"

            "Why does she have to go?" Misao asked, her voice rising.

            Shaking her head, Megumi said, "Dr. Stanley, I understand that you are only following regulations. But if you would just-"

            "Get. Out." 

            The quiet, but assertive command drew everyone's attention to the patient on the bed. Megumi bit her lip, studying him for several long moments. The distance in his eyes, the way he was looking at her as if… 

            Megumi quickly whirled around to leave. 

            Okina looked heavenward. "I'd hit you but I doubt it'd do any good…"

            Aoshi frowned.

            "Commander," Dr. Stanley spoke up. "What was the last thing you remember? The last significant event?"

            Aoshi blew out a breath, his eyes cold. "The last thing I remember is Admiral Francisco threatening to kick me out of the Navy."

            "Who?" Okina glanced at Misao, who shrugged. 

            It took all of Aoshi's self-control to keep calm…

            _Aoshi__ stopped once he reached his office, seeing a man nearly thirty years his senior examining several of the items that hung on his walls. The man was dressed in khaki uniform, and as he turned, Aoshi caught the many colored ribbons decorating his left breast pocket. _

_            Following Navy customs, Aoshi greeted the senior officer. "Good afternoon, Admiral."_

_            The other man nodded. "Commander." _

_            Aoshi stood in the center of his office as the senior officer crossed his arms, examining him. _

_            "Do you know why I'm here, Commander?"_

_            "No." The man standing before him was three officers above his direct superior. Nearly at the top of the command in this divisional region. He had no idea why he'd want to see him. _

_            Admiral Francisco waited a few moments. "I'm a little concerned about the way operations are running here at __NIS__. I've spoken to your supervisor."_

_            "Concerns? I have an excellent investigation record," Aoshi said._

_            "I realize that there are cases of human error."_

_            "I don't make many mistakes, sir," Aoshi informed mildly._

_            "You're new here, Commander. So perhaps you're not familiar with the way things are run around here…"_

_            "Then perhaps you wish to share your knowledge," Aoshi offered._

_            The admiral narrowed his eyes. "I understand that are investigating an incident related to __Pearl Harbor__Medical__Center__. Your primary suspect is Dr. Megumi Takani."_

_            Aoshi remained quiet._

_            "You are harassing her," the senior officer announced._

_            "I'm what?" _

_            "Harassment is taken very seriously, Commander. I realize that you have a job to do…but because of your constant and interfering presence, she is unable to establish a good rapport with her patients."_

_            Aoshi set his jaw. "And how do you know that, sir?"_

_            "Because she told me."_

_            He fought to keep his surprise down. "I wasn't aware that she knew anyone-"_

_            "Above your command?" the admiral prompted. "Her mother and I knew each other since high school. And I've known Megumi since she was born."_

_            "Then perhaps you are too close to the situation-"_

_            Admiral Francisco stepped closer. "My personal feelings do not interfere with my thinking."_

_            "With all due respect, sir, all the evidence I have found indicates that she is the one responsible."_

_            "Then I suggest you continue your investigation until you find the real culprit, Commander," the senior officer warned. "Because if you're wrong about her…I'm almost positive you'll be passed over for your next commission. Especially if you have a history of harassing a female civilian." _

_            His warning was obvious. If Aoshi was wrong about Megumi, the admiral would see to it that his Navy career was short-lived. With one final stare, the admiral left the office. Aoshi set his jaw. He had clearly underestimated that woman's deviousness..._

            "Aoshi, did you hear that?" Misao prompted. 

            "Hear what?"

            "You'll have to recover your memories on your own," Misao repeated the doctor's explanation. "We can tell you stuff…but not too much. The rest is up to you, but don't force yourself to remember. It might take time, so being with family and friends is the best medicine."

            "Fine. When can I go home?" Aoshi asked the doctor.

            "First thing tomorrow morning," Dr. Stanley answered. "I'll inform your superior that you'll be on medical leave."

            When the doctor left, Misao and Okina settled more in their chairs as Aoshi watched.

            "So you're…seventeen, then." Aoshi took in his ward's appearance. She still looked the same to him. 

            Misao nodded. "That's right."

            "And…you're still living in Spain?" Aoshi asked his former guardian.

            "Correct."

            His head was starting to hurt. "And where…do I work?"

            "NIO," Misao answered. "Commander Saitou is your commanding officer."

            He briefly remembered the name. That man had a reputation. Many navy personnel genuinely hated Saitou. Everything he could find wrong pertaining to weapons and security, he'd find during inspections, making many personnel miserable.

            "And…Dr. Takani was here because…" He almost dreaded the answer. 

            Misao and Okina glanced at each other.

            "What?" Aoshi narrowed his eyes at their silent exchange. There was something that they weren't telling him. Something he probably didn't want to know.

            "You're in love with her," Okina said after a moment.

            That was not what he expected to hear. "I'm what?!" He ignored Misao's flinch. Somehow, Okina's calm expression seemed to make his voice rise…just slightly. "This is hardly the time for practical jokes-"

            "Do I look like I'm joking?" Okina cut him off. 

            Aoshi looked at Misao, who nodded quickly twice.

            He was in love with Dr. Takani? "What…? Why…?" He settled back, shaking his head. That made no sense. They had been at each other's throats since his investigation started. At least, as far as he knew. But if he really did have amnesia…then what had happened the last three years? Aoshi began to massage his temples. His headache was getting worse. Too much information to take in…

            Okina chuckled. "I raised you better than that if you have to ask why…" At Aoshi's glare, he glared back. "I'm not sure what your history is, but whatever it is…somewhere down the way, you were able to get past it. So the next time that lady walks in to see you, you better treat her with a little more respect."

            Instantly, he recalled the look in Megumi's eyes when she had fled his room. Something inside of him told him that telling her to leave was not quite the thing to say. Yes, he was angry about his encounter with the admiral. And yet…he couldn't completely stay angry…

A/N: Megumi's got quite a foundation to build now, don't you think? And don't worry, I'm still working on Sano's side of the story…


	19. Part 18: Development

Part 18: Development

January 2, 2004

            "You look really tired," Rex commented, settling back on the bench of Aloha Tower Marketplace, overlooking the water. 

            "Really?" Misao blew out a breath. "Maybe it's everything that's been going on…"

            As soon as she got home from the hospital last night, she had called Rex to inform him about what happened. 

            Currently, Aoshi and Okina were home. Okina offered to pick him up from the hospital that morning and suggested that Misao go out. So she had called her boyfriend, who immediately agreed to pick her up. No doubt Aoshi would ask questions when she got back, but she'd deal with that later. One of the things that had been really bothering her was that with all the drama…she hadn't really seen her boyfriend since she got back from Virginia. And lately, they'd talk a couple nights per week, but that was really it. "…Rex?"

            He was playing with the fingers of her right hand, touching each tip with his thumb. "Hmm?"

            "Have I been…too…busy to spend time with you? Since…the last time?"

            "Yeah," he answered honestly. "But that's okay. Your family needs you right now. It's cool."

            "If you're sure…"

            He squeezed her hand. "It's fine. Your dad just came home from the hospital. Your grandpa who only comes to visit twice a year is here. My mom would get mad at me if I had family from out of town visiting, and I wasn't hanging out with them."

            Misao sighed, settling back as she leaned against his shoulder. "All right." She made a face. "School starts on Monday. Sucks." 

            "Tell me about it. I got midterms in two weeks."

            "You, too, huh?"

            "You doing anything this weekend?"

            She looked up at him. "Other than helping Aoshi remember the last three years and stop Jiya from chasing women? No."

            He did that smile that always made her feel better. "Let's go surfing this weekend."

            "Sounds good…"

~

            "I would recommend that you start seeing Dr. Fields," Megumi spoke into her office phone. "She's a wonderful obstetrician. She's been here for quite some time…most of the Navy wives know her and adore her…Actually, the next time you come in, I'd like you to meet her. I can make the introductions…Sound good? All right, I'll see you in two weeks. Bye." 

            Megumi hung up her phone, and went back to reviewing the patient information for her next checkup. Immediately after New Year's Day, she had gone back to work. Routine as usual. Not that she didn't enjoy what she did. But it seemed strange…as if…yesterday's disaster hadn't happened.

            Parts of Waikiki had been destroyed. Hotels, beaches, and some marinas. It would take a long time to rebuild. Already the city was working on cleanup that would probably go well into the weekend. 

            The phone rang again.

            "Dr. Takani's office."

            "Megumi, it's Kaoru."

            "Hi." 

            "I feel so stupid…" Kaoru admitted, and Megumi could visualize her shaking her head. What could be wrong? Kaoru wouldn't call her to say something like that if it was small and insignificant…"After the whole evacuation incident, I didn't bother to check any phone messages on our machine until just now…"

            Where was this going? "Kaoru, what-?"

            "Sanosuke's in the hospital," Kaoru cut her off.

            That stopped Megumi's thought process. She sagged in her seat. "What??" 

            "I'm serious! I don't know what's happened! He hasn't been back since! Is there a way you can find out or…"

            Something clicked in Megumi's brain. "Give me a couple minutes and I'll call you back." 

            Megumi set the phone down and took a deep breath. So much had happened yesterday…Aoshi's memory lapse…and now…Sano?

            She began to access the patient database for the hospital. Megumi scrolled down, covering her surprised gasp when she came across Sanosuke's name. 

            Fumbling for the phone, she quickly dialed Kaoru's number.

            "Hello?"

            "Kaoru, it's me. Sano's in a coma." 

            It had taken all of Megumi's concentration to finish her work day. She kept wondering what had happened. It all seemed like a bad dream. Just a nightmare that one couldn't wake up from. If her colleagues noticed the change in her mood, they said nothing. But she visited each patient, blocking from her mind the questions about Sano's condition.  

            So when she had reached Sano's floor, all the energy she'd had for the day drained out of her. Perhaps it was her surroundings. The eerie silence in respect for the patients. The hissing and beeping of machines. Or the somber nurses who looked as if all vitality had been sapped from them. 

            Megumi shivered slightly. She never thought she'd be in that particular care unit again…not for a long time. The last time she had been there…was to see a man who was slowly placing himself in her future. Although she hadn't known it at the time. Now, she was there to see a man from her past. 

            Megumi entered the still hospital room, her breath lodged in her throat. The machines still worked quietly, monitoring patient vital signs. Curtains served as partitions, preventing passersby from seeing the patients. She made her way to the bed closest to the window, biting her lip at the sight of Sanosuke lying in bed, pale, and lifeless. 

            She settled in the chair beside the bed, noting the various tubes and machines around him. Reaching out, she gently brushed his forehead with her fingertips.

            "What happened, Sano?" 

            It had been her medical training that taught her that comatose patients could often hear when loved ones spoke to them. Sometimes, hearing a voice alone was enough to bring them back.

           She looked over his medical chart, noting the notes scribbled in. Car accident during evacuation. She let out a breath, looking heavenward, before placing his chart back. Then she turned to look at the form on the bed.

            "Some New Year, don't you think?" Megumi asked. She bit her lip again, her hand reaching for his. She was never really good at talking like this. Megumi cleared her throat. "I'm not sure what happened, but it's over now…You're going to wake up and go about like you've always been…" She took a deep breath, releasing a shaking sigh. "I'm awful at this type of thing…"

            "Actually, I think you're doing pretty well," a voice came up.

            Megumi looked up to see a nurse with a clipboard in hand. "Oh…I…"

            "Are you family?" she asked.

            "No. Just…a very close friend…" Megumi admitted.

            The nurse nodded. "It says he has no family. Must be hard…but it's nice to see that he's got someone here who can talk to him…" She sighed. "I've been working here a long time…you might want to try talking about any memories you have, if you're stuck on what to talk about."

            "Thank you…"

            The nurse left and Megumi turned back to the bed, a wistful smile on her face.

            "She's wrong, you know. You do have a family. But some of them…probably don't realize what a great addition you'd be to their circle…"

~

            "Thanks, Rex," Misao said once he pulled over to her home. 

            "No problem. I'll call you tomorrow." 

            She leaned and gave him a kiss on the cheek before leaving his car.

            "Good luck with your dad."

            "Thanks." 

            Misao headed inside her home as her boyfriend pulled away from the driveway. She caught Aoshi on the kitchen counter, looking through what appeared to be her collection of photographs. 

            "Aoshi…"

            "Did you have a good time?" he asked.

            "Yeah…" She settled in the stool next to him.

            "What is your friend's name again?"

            "Rex is my boyfriend," Misao admitted.

            At that, Aoshi stared at her for a few moments. "Well…a lot has happened then. Is…Rex your first boyfriend?"

            She nodded. "So…where's Jiya?"

            If he noticed her change in subject, he said nothing. "He had to buy some things for dinner." 

            "Oh." Misao glanced over to see the photographs he was looking at. 

            She had compiled many photographs into a single book – events like her hula performances, Okina's visits, girl hangout times with Kaoru and Megumi.

            "I don't remember any of this," he admitted.

            Several photographs included himself in the picture. 

            "That's okay. The doctor said you'd remember in time." 

            Misao moved away to get a drink of water. 

            "Am I the same? Now?" he asked softly.

            Slowly, she turned to face him. For the first time, Aoshi's eyes held an uncertainty in them. Misao had never seen that in his eyes. Aoshi was always confident. He always had an air about him…one that no doubt won him the respect of his colleagues. She had to remember that during the times that he remembered, he was absorbed in work. 

            "You're…different." She could still remember what he had been like back then. "A lot more…open now."

            He studied her quietly.

            "You're a better father now than before," she quickly added. At the flicker in his eyes, she continued, "I mean…you're not a workaholic…you and I go out and do stuff…you even left NIS so you could get out of the danger and spend more time with family. Do you remember…what happened on the Liberty?"

            He closed his eyes.

            "Well…" Misao swallowed. "After that…you were sent to Pearl Harbor. Somehow…you changed…you got so into your work…It felt that…I felt sometimes that I didn't even have a father anymore. So I…I learned how to take care of myself…I had friends drive me around…the Himuras took me in…"

            His eyes opened. "What happened to change my perspective?"

            She bit her lip, shaking her head. "I…I can't tell you. I've…already told you too much, and the doctor said not to say-"

            "I understand." Aoshi took a deep breath and got up, pacing near her. "You left this morning to go out, before I came back. Did you think I'd be the same way back then?"

            Her eyes flew to his. "What?"

            "There was a lot of tension between us back then…and if things are different now…" He looked as if he wanted to admit something, but having a difficult time doing so.

            Then it hit her. "You thought I went out to avoid you?" At his silence, she shook her head sharply. "No, no, that's not the reason I-"

            "Misao, I understand if-"

            Immediately, she hugged him, shaking her head. "No, no. That's not why I did it. I just missed my boyfriend, and I wasn't really sure what to do…I mean, you're not sick or anything, I just wanted to go about as usual, but maybe I can't do that, at least not right now. I…I'm sorry."

            His arms came around her in a returning hug. Maybe he couldn't remember the last time he had given her a hug. But she just knew that he'd remember everything in time.     

~

            At the hospital, on her third cup of green tea, Megumi flipped through the Oahu phone book in the waiting room. After stopping by home to get some materials for the weekend, she had spent a good hour in the waiting room looking through one phone book already.

            She felt so torn. She hadn't seen Aoshi since the previous night. Given the circumstances now…she wanted to see him, maybe see if he had remembered anything. But at the same time, she didn't want to leave Sano. Kaoru and Kenshin had come by and were also in the waiting room. They had offered their sympathies and well wishes for Aoshi. Apparently, Misao had told Kaoru what had happened. They sat quietly watching TV.

            "Found it!" Megumi declared. 

            Kenshin looked up. "His stepmother?" 

            "Yes." Megumi promptly dialed a number on her cell phone. She hoped that the woman would be willing to listen. "Hello…Sharon Higashidani…?" she paused. "Megumi Takani here…I'm a good friend of your stepson, Sanosuke…Yes…Well…that's why I'm calling…he…he's at Pearl Harbor Medical Center…yes…he…he's in a coma…All right…thank you…" She hung up.

            "Well?" Kaoru asked.

            "She and her father-in-law are on their way." 

            "Megumi?" another voice spoke up.

            The three friends looked up to see three women standing in the doorway of the waiting room. 

            Megumi rose to her feet, and the youngest woman of the three gave her a hug. 

            "We came as soon as you called…" she said softly, her eyes filling.

            "I'm glad you're here, Lynne," Megumi spoke up with a wistful smile. "He needs the company." Her eyes went to the other two women. One she recognized from the manor, the other…

            "Auntie, you remember Megumi," Lynne spoke up. Then she gestured to the other woman who hung back. "Megumi…this is my mother. Mom…this is Megumi, one of Sano's closest friends." 

            "It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Roberts," Megumi said warmly. Then she gestured to her friends, "Kenshin and Kaoru Himura, they're also Sano's friends." 

            Lynne crossed her arms, biting her lips nervously. "So…how is he?"

            "You can see for yourself…" Megumi gestured down the hallway. "Third room, close to the window."

~

            Lynne slowed her pace as her mother and aunt reached Sano's bedside. Her eyes closed tightly immediately after seeing her half-brother in bed. 

            "Oh…my…goodness…" Naname gasped. 

            Lynne could feel her emotions. It had been an exhausting, emotional day period. She recalled the discussion they had prior to their arrival in Oahu…

            _Lynne hung up the phone, her fingers shaking._

_            "Those photographs you wanted are…" Naname walked into the room, immediately noticing her daughter's mood. "Lynne?"_

_            But she kept staring at one point._

_            "Lynne? What's wrong?" _

_            She didn't answer._

_            Naname grabbed Lynne by the shoulders, shaking her slightly. "Lynne, what's wrong with you?"_

_            "Sanosuke."_

_            Naname froze. "What?"_

_            Lynne snapped out of her trance, gripping her mother's hand._

_            "Lynne! What-?"_

_            "Mom…it's Sanosuke. He's in the hospital…he's in a coma…"_

_            "What? What are you talking about?"_

_            "We have to go to __Pearl Harbor__," Lynne insisted._

_            "Lynne-"_

_            "Mom. Listen to me," Lynne seized her mother's hands. "We are going to __Pearl Harbor__."_

_            Naname shook her head in disbelief. "Now, Lynne, why-?"_

_            "Mom! Your son may be dying! Why are-?"_

_            "Why are you two raising your voices?" Miya demanded from the doorway._

_            At that, Lynne began pulling her mother along._

_            "Lynne! Let go!" _

_            "We're going to __Pearl Harbor__ to see Sanosuke."_

_            Miya's eyes narrowed. "Lynne, your mother made it clear that-"_

_            "He's in a coma!" Lynne announced, her eyes filling with frustration. "Why can't you understand that? This isn't some trick! I wouldn't receive a phone call like that unless it was serious!" Her mother and aunt said nothing. As if…they didn't care. "He's your son," she told her mom. "No matter what happened between you and his dad…he can't be blamed for that. And I know you're scared of being disappointed, but…" she bit her lip, "how can you just stand there…knowing that he's…" She couldn't even go on. So she immediately headed to the hallway to retrieve her purse._

_            "Lynne."_

_            She looked up._

_            Her mother swallowed. "I know…that my point of view regarding him…doesn't make much sense to you…but…I…I've just been so afraid…I…had put that part of my life away, but…" She cleared her throat. "I…I'm going with you."  _

            Lynne closed her eyes. She would have preferred her mother accepting Sanosuke as her son under different circumstances, but at the moment, she was grateful that she was there.

~

            Sharon Higashidani glanced at her father-in-law, who stared out the window as she drove from their home.

            She hadn't known what to think when the young woman called telling her that Sanosuke was in the hospital. She doubted it was a prank. The woman's tone had a serious edge to it, but it was also very controlled. 

            "Thank you for coming," she said quietly.

            Her father-in-law looked back at her with weary eyes.

            "My son would have wanted me to be there."

            Sharon bit her lip. Obviously, he wasn't ready to accept Sanosuke just yet. He might be willing to own up to his mistakes. But twenty-something odd years was a long time, and he had a lot to make up for. 

            _Sweetheart,__ is this what it will take for your father to accept your son? Knowing that you would be angry if he left him in the hospital without so much as a single visit?  _

~

            Aoshi stood in the shower, leaning one hand on the tiled wall as hot water coursed down his body. After feeling restless shortly after a light dinner, he had gone for a run.

            Whispers had been in his brain, elusive memories of the past three years. He couldn't remember anything. It had bothered him. However, the exercise had cleared his head. How long it would, he wasn't sure. 

            When he began to soap himself, he noticed three scars on his torso. Small, circular scars that seemed to have been received not too long ago…

            Suddenly, a tearful voice echoed in his head. _"I…I'm trying to be strong…but…I…I'm not…I…How can I when you're not here…? I need you so much...I can't do all of this alone…You're alive, I know you are. You have to be…You…Oh…Aoshi…I'm…I'm so sorry for…for everything…Please…Please don't go…"_

            _Misao.__ Misao's voice._

            Then nothing. No more voices. No more memories.

            He quickly rinsed off and grabbed a towel to dry off. When he opened the door of his bathroom, another voice called out…

            _"Sir?__ Sir, can you hear me?"_

His chest felt tight and a woman's face flashed in his mind…Her green eyes holding an edge of panic. 

            _"What's happening?" _his own voice asked in his mind.

_            "Everything's going to be okay…" _she assured.

            Aoshi gripped the doorframe, breathing rapidly. The memory was gone. He brought a hand up to his chest, cringing at the pain he felt inside. Aoshi closed his eyes, trying to slow his breathing. What…What had happened to him? Why…was Misao crying? And who was that woman? 

~

~

A/N: I apologize if it seems off. Aoshi's very confused, but at the same time, trying to go about as normal. He isn't the same man he was back then, and even he knows that, so I'm having trouble depicting that. I'll get the hang of it eventually. 

I'm finding all the drama is making my head spin. Sano's family on BOTH sides, Sano's condition, Aoshi/Misao, Aoshi's memories…and I haven't even touched Aoshi/Megumi yet. And with all this stuff going on, I guess I'm going to be writing longer chapters…I generally don't like to write anything over 30 chapters. =P 

And eriesalia, I am still playing with the idea you gave me. You KNOW which one. =P    


	20. Part 19: Inevitable

A/N: I did a lil research on amnesia. Movies and soap operas tend to exaggerate and romanticize the whole thing. I almost did the same. =P 

Part 19: Inevitable

            _"This information will be most helpful. Thank you, Lieutenant." _

_            "You're welcome." _

_            "I heard you're going to __Washington__DC__." As they made their way down the hall of the SEAL headquarters, the officer made an opportunity for small talk. "You'll be at the center of everything."_

_            "True." Aoshi waited as the other officer stopped to watch through the large window several recruits training in the swimming pool. "How is the new group?"_

_            Commander Bertelli shook his head. "There were too many people dropping like flies. Hell Week does that."_

_            "Hm." Aoshi was familiar with the physical training required for Navy personnel to become a SEAL. During his time at the academy, while studying for regular classes, he also read up on other fields in the Navy just to gain knowledge. _

_            "Ever thought of being a SEAL?" Bertelli asked._

_            "A long time ago," Aoshi admitted. _

_            "What stopped the dream?"_

_            Aoshi paused for a moment. "I found it more interesting to familiarize myself with the enemy without them realizing it..."_

Aoshi shifted slightly, feeling himself drift off again…

            _"What's happening? Shinomori! What the hell happened to the fleet?!"_

_            Aoshi ducked as rapid gunfire shot across the deck, shattering the windows of the bridge._

_            "The fleet's gone."_

_            "What?!" The captain grabbed the phone that was ringing over his head. "Bridge! Shit!" He hung up. "Shinomori, what the hell happened?! You and your men were supposed to be monitoring…we've lost all support ships in the last  five minutes!" _

_            Other crew members were valiantly trying to stay alive, while the XO was issuing commands to various personnel who called in. Any support within five nautical miles was dealing with enemy attack. Once the support ships were gone…in spite of its strong defense system, the aircraft carrier might as well sink. _

_            His men were still below deck. _

            Aoshi woke up, his room in total darkness. He had been…dreaming. His past…before he had come to Pearl Harbor. Those times had been so long ago. Compared to the present time. But to him, they seemed just recently.

            Rolling over, he reached out to turn the light on. As brightness filled the room, his hand stilled, seeing a framed photograph of Megumi Takani at his bedside. Earlier, when he had gone to bed, he'd thought nothing of it. 

            Their relationship must really be at a certain level if he had a photograph of her there. 

            Had there been anyone else in the past three years? He remembered Renee, the JAG lawyer in Washington DC. Renee and her impatience. And infidelity. 

            What was his relationship like now? A part of him still refused to believe that what Okina said was true. He just couldn't see himself…and yet…something serious must have happened for him to change his perception about her. 

            He got up and made his way to the kitchen, surprised to find Okina watching television in the den. 

            "What are you doing awake?" Okina asked.

            "I could ask you the same thing."

            "Can't sleep."

            Aoshi settled on the couch while Okina stayed in the recliner, clearly in no mood to move. The infomercial had to deal with exercise machines giving fast results to the user. He and Okina watched in silence.

            When the contact information came up, Okina glanced at him.

            "Are you going to be all right?" 

            Aoshi looked up. 

            "I have to be at work on Monday," Okina announced. He grimaced. "One of our team's cover was blown…we have to start over again…" 

            "I'll be fine." 

            "Have you remembered anything?"

            "Some things. But they're unclear." 

            "At least you're progressing. Maybe you should start doing some of the things you normally do. It might help you remember…" Okina mused. 

            "Such as?"

            "You and Misao surf a lot now from what I heard." Okina stroked his beard thoughtfully. "You and Megumi go dancing at Aloha Tower once a month. You have a daily exercise routine that starts at five in the morning. Which I still don't understand-"

            "Comes with years of training," Aoshi responded.

            "True. I gave up on intense workouts long ago…when I became more necessary at headquarters than out on the field…" Okina sighed. "I talked to Misao. She's worried about you, but she'll manage." 

            "We'll be fine," Aoshi responded. "You have a job to do Monday, and you can't delay staying here any longer..."

~

            "Here you go, Mom." Lynne held out a cup of tea for her mother, who accepted it graciously.

            "Thank you…" 

            They were outside in the reception area of the waiting room while the doctor did an evaluation of Sanosuke's condition. 

            "How you feeling?" Lynne asked.

            "Okay, I suppose," Naname answered honestly. Her brown eyes had a tired look. "You?"

            "I'll feel better when Sano wakes up," Lynne admitted. 

            "Excuse me." From a short distance, a blonde woman came to the reception desk, apparently looking for someone. "Could you please direct me to Sanosuke Sagara's room?"

            Lynne and Naname both pushed themselves off the wall they were leaning against. Once the woman got the information she needed, she began to walk in their direction, an elder Japanese man beside her.

            "Kaishou Higashidani," Naname spoke up, her voice neutral. 

            Lynne looked at her mother, at the barely controlled bitterness and rage that reflected in her eyes. And she saw the recognition in the old man's.

            "Naname." He blinked. "It…It has been a long time." 

            The blonde woman immediately looked back and forth between the two. 

            "How could you?" Naname whispered. 

            His eyes flashed. "Don't look at me as if I'm the one entirely responsible for your son's disappearance. You should be asking your father, who-"

            "He's dead," Naname retorted. 

            Kaishou shook his head. "Shame. Your father-"

            "Everyone, please," the blonde woman interrupted, waving one hand. At everyone's silence, she turned to Naname. "You must be Sanosuke's mother. I'm Sharon…Higashidani." 

            At her mother's nod, Lynne stepped forward. She could understand her mother's reservations. This was the wife of the first man she loved…and lost. "I'm Lynne Roberts, her daughter."

            "Nice to meet you." Sharon immediately looked relieved. She glanced at Naname nervously.

            Naname excused herself and walked away.

~

            Of all the things to happen. She couldn't believe he would come to the hospital. He made his feelings clear about his grandson a long time ago. He didn't even know his grandson!

            And she didn't even know her son. Naname sighed. She had found a quiet area of the hospital to sit and wait for the doctor to finish his exam. 

            "May I sit?"

            Naname looked up to see Sharon standing several feet away.

            "Help yourself." 

            "Thank you." Sharon settled across from her, sitting quietly for several moments.

            Naname wasn't sure what to think about her. She was happy with her husband, she loved him very much, but she still…old wounds seemed to appear when she thought of the first man she had thought she would spend her life with. What had his marriage been like? Did Sharon ever know about Sanosuke? How long?

            "Kashishimoemon…passed away, didn't he?" she found herself asking.

            Sharon nodded. "About a year ago."

            "How long…have…you…known about Sanosuke?"

            "Over a week, I think." 

            "So you just found out…" That was a relief. Somewhat of one.

            "Naname…Dad told me what happened. I'm not…proud of what he's done. He…realizes his own mistake-"

            "It didn't seem that way to me," Naname cut in, narrowing her eyes.

            "He's lived a long time with that secret."

            "He took my son away from me," Naname said quietly, keeping her voice steady. "A son I never thought I'd see again. A son I just learned I had barely a week ago. I never even had the chance to speak with him."

            Sharon smiled wistfully. "At least you could speak with him, if given the opportunity. He wanted nothing to do with us."

            "What?"

            The other woman looked away. "Not too long ago…he went to visit Kashishimoemon's grave…Dad and I found him there…Sanosuke was angry. Mostly at Dad. It seems that he wants nothing to do with him. Sanosuke found out the truth about what he did…probably from that intelligence officer who came to ask Dad questions." 

            "The intelligence officer…that must be Megumi's fiance-"

            Sharon's eyes widened. "Megumi Takani?"

            "You know her?"

            "She…called late last night, telling me all about Sanosuke. Dad and I were able to drive down here, so I made arrangements to stay in a hotel close to Pearl Harbor." 

            If Megumi was the close confidante to Sanosuke that Lynne thought she was…then Megumi had made the arrangement for Sharon and Kaishou to arrive. Why? For Sanosuke's sake? Why would she do that?

            _Perhaps because your son would have wanted it._ He had gone on for so long without a family. Perhaps this was one way to give him what he wanted most. 

            "He looks…just like him," Sharon said softly. "The resemblance…"

            Naname bit her lip. "I know." Guilt washed over her. Sanosuke had been asking about her. And she never gave him the chance. Would meeting him have been so bad? Being afraid of disappointment seemed so silly now…

            She had taken years to recover after Sanosuke had been taken away from her. She'd lost something so precious to her…that any opportunity to get him back... She had been so terribly hurt by all that had happened, she was afraid that if she got him back, something would happen to take him away. But she never had the chance to even speak to him. Naname wrapped her arms around her middle. Although she had never known her son, she had probably loved him all the same. Wherever he was. Even when she found someone new and started a family with him. Was it possible to love a child all their life even after being denied their existence?  

~

            "This sucks," Misao muttered. 

            "I know…" Okina said wistfully.

            Around them at Honolulu Airport, cars came and went at the departure area. Aoshi unloaded the car, setting Okina's bag onto the curb. 

            "I hate seeing you go," Misao admitted.

            "You know the routine, little one," Okina sighed. "I come back in June, then again in December." 

            "I know," Misao grumbled. "I still hate it." 

            Misao quickly wrapped her arms around the old man's waist. He hugged her tightly, and Aoshi thought he saw sadness in the old man's eyes as well. 

            "I'll miss you…"

            "I'll miss you, too." Okina placed a kiss on the top of her head before pulling back. "You take care of your dad, all right? He may not admit it, but he does need someone to look after him."

            She gave him a tearful smile before glancing at Aoshi and back again. "I will."

            Okina released her, giving Aoshi a rueful smile.

            "Good luck," Okina said, giving Aoshi a pat on the shoulder. "If you need anything, call me."

            "I will," Aoshi promised.

            "You take care, all right?" 

            "We'll see you again in June," Aoshi responded, nodding.

            Goodbyes were difficult on their family. They had said too many. Okina, especially. To Misao's parents, grandfather…his own parents…

            Okina would be due for retirement in another two years. At most. But that was a long time. As for himself…Aoshi frowned internally. As long as he couldn't remember anything, he wasn't really an asset to his current division. If only-

            "Don't push yourself," Okina told him. 

            He looked up sharply. "I-"

            "I know you." Okina grinned. "Remember patience."

            Aoshi nodded slowly. "Thank you." 

            "I'll call you when I'm back in Spain." Okina grabbed his bag and began walking to the terminal.

            Misao bit her lip, her eyes following their former guardian. Slowly, Aoshi placed an arm around her slim shoulders in a comforting gesture. She looked up at him in brief surprise before leaning towards him. 

            They waited until he disappeared inside the terminal before entering the car and heading back home.

            "What time is Rex supposed to pick you up?" Aoshi asked once they got on the freeway.

            "Ten. I won't be gone too long," Misao assured him. "Thanks for letting me go out with him today." 

            "Just because I've forgotten the last three years doesn't mean time has to stop for everyone," Aoshi responded. At Misao's pained expression, he winced just slightly. Ever since his return from the hospital, he felt as if she was avoiding him. She was still her enthusiastic, friendly self…but she seemed distant. Slightly. He thought of taking back his comment, but decided not to. What was said was said. 

            When they got home, the phone rang. Misao immediately moved to answer it.

            "Hello?" Her eyes widened. "Um…well…Rex and I are going surfing. Aoshi? Yeah…um…hold on." Misao held out the phone towards him. "It's Megs."

            Megumi Takani. In so many ways, she seemed like a stranger, but judging by the photographs and the conversations he had with Okina and Misao…

            Aoshi grasped the phone. "Hello."

            "Hi," she responded immediately. "I was asking Misao what her plans were today. If it was all right, I'd like to come over and make lunch." Pause. "I…I realize that seems awkward…but…" Silence.

            Just the two of them, then? He swallowed. He wasn't quite sure why…but the sound of her voice…it…he enjoyed hearing it. 

            "That's fine." He might as well be around people that were familiar with him, right? That might help his memory.

            "…Okay. I…I'll be there around eleven-thirty."

            Aoshi hung up, only to catch Misao looking at him curiously.

            "She's…coming over for lunch today." 

            Misao's eyes rounded. "Are…Are you sure? I mean…I think it's cool…but…is that cool with you?"

            "I think so." Honestly, he didn't know what to think. 

~

            "How's he doing?" Sharon asked, looking up from her seat.

            "No change," Naname responded when she joined the other woman in the waiting room. "Where…is your father-in-law?"

            "He's in the chapel." Sharon shook her head. "He has a lot to make up for and he knows it."

            They had been waiting for what seemed like hours. 

            "I'm really sorry," Sharon spoke up softly. "You've been through a lot…and…I…I'm sorry…I don't know what else to say…"

            "It's all right," Naname assured. "Did…you two have children?"

            Sharon nodded. "Two. Twins. One's a Navy pilot stationed in California…the other a Navy SEAL. I…hardly see either of them…" 

            "Why is that?"

            "They left home when they were eighteen," Sharon answered sadly. "They wanted to go out and explore the world. We aren't as close as you and your daughter…"

            "I'm sorry to hear that."   

            "It's fine. They signed their life to serve their country, so that's something I've accepted long ago," Sharon said. "Even when Kashishimoemon was alive…he had been serving his country as well…" She suddenly smiled. "Kashishimoemon had such a dynamic personality. He had one of the most challenging jobs in the world, but he enjoyed life…he was such a kid at heart. That's why I loved him so…" Her expression fell. "I…I'm sorry…"

            Naname shook her head and smiled ruefully. "No, no. I loved him for the same reason." 

           Sharon swallowed. "He loved you. I think all this time…he did." At Naname's surprised look, she cleared her throat. "I always felt that there was a part of him I could never reach. He was happy with me, but…I always felt that there was something missing…" 

            Naname shook her head. "He wouldn't have married you if he didn't love you. He wasn't that type of person." 

            Sharon smiled tearfully. "Thank you." She sniffed slightly, immediately reaching for a tissue. "Are…you married?"             

            "Yes. Derrick's wonderful. He came back home a few days ago. He would have come with me, but the manor in Kona…"

            "Manor?"

            "The Cynthia Matthews Manor. It's for women who've lost their children," Naname explained. She cleared her throat. "I went there…after Sanosuke disappeared. They did so much for me…when the owner was diagnosed with cancer years ago, I asked her if I could take over…to help women like she helped me. Anyway…Derrick, my sister Miya, Lynne, and myself had been taking care of it ever since."

            "That's wonderful."     

            Suddenly, Lynne rushed inside. "Mom. Sano's awake."

            Immediately, Sharon and Naname got to their feet.

            "Wait," Lynne said, holding up a hand. "The doctor is looking at him now. He'll be done in a few minutes…"

~

            Aoshi had just turned off the water to his shower when the doorbell went off. He glanced at his watch by the sink. 

            Eleven-twenty.

            She was early. 

            He quickly threw on a robe when the doorbell went off again. 

            When he opened the door, Megumi turned at the sound. Earlier when he had seen her…his initial reaction had been fairly unpleasant. He could see how hurt she had been at his attitude. Now…he had the time to actually analyze what literally seeing her was like. He was confused. A part of him felt uncertain, wary…but there was something deep inside of him…that was glad to see her. The part of his brain that couldn't remember the last three years obviously wasn't connected to the emotional side of his brain. If Okina and Misao were right…and as photographs had clearly indicated…he did have strong feelings for this woman. They were currently battling with the only memories he had of her.

            She moved the brown sunglasses covering her eyes to the top of her head, smoothing long, windblown hair that fell down her back, greeting him with a tentative smile. 

            "Hi." 

          She looked beautiful. How often had he ever thought that? Had he ever thought that prior to getting involved with her? Yes. Although he probably would have never admitted it back then. And he had no plans on telling her now. He wasn't that forward. And he wasn't ready to give that information. Her outfit was simple, a black sarong with colorful flowers nearly covering the dark background of the fabric, knotted above her breasts, the hem falling just above her knees. It fell gently around the curves of her body. White sandals cased her delicate feet, and a white purse slung over one bare shoulder while two plastic grocery bags were in her other hand.

            Apparently, she had caught him staring, so she cleared her throat. "Can I…come in?"

            He blinked. "Of course." He stepped back, allowing her to enter. He immediately reached for the grocery bags to assist her.

            As he closed the door behind her, she slipped off her sandals.

            "I need to change…but…you can start now if you'd like…" He set the bags on the counter. 

            "Thanks." 

            Aoshi immediately headed to his bedroom to change into some clothes. He pulled out the first thing that he saw in his closet – blue jeans and a white short-sleeved button down shirt. 

            _"I can't believe…he…he was the one…" Megumi shook her head._

_            "He had everyone fooled," Aoshi stated. _

_            "Did…Did he say why?"_

_            "He needed the money."_

_            Megumi stared at him. "For what?"_

_            "Student loans."_

_            "That…that's awful…that he felt he had no other choice but to…do that." _

_            Aoshi studied her. "I'm ordered to escort you to __NIS__ headquarters for questioning. They want a statement from you, given the fact that you worked closely together…you might be able to provide some additional information on him."_

_            Her eyes hardened. "You're never going to leave me alone, are you, Commander?"_

_            "Not until this is finally over. It's procedure, Dr. Takani."_

_            "Fine…"_

She hadn't been the one? Obviously not, since she wasn't in jail and he was now involved with her. At least, according to the present time…not in his mind. 

            _Even if she wasn't the one responsible, it doesn't change the fact that we obviously haven't been able to get along. Or is that because of work? If she hadn't been a suspect…would things have been different?_

            Maybe…he would have been a little more accepting of their relationship. But still…

~

            Sanosuke watched as the doctor left. He had been asked multiple questions and even though he had just gotten out of…whatever he was in, he was tired. 

            "You can see him now," the doctor's voice stated.

            Sanosuke sat up straight. Him? Someone was here to see him?

            "Sanosuke?" Lynne came to stand at the foot of the bed.

            "Lynne…what…?" He stopped at the sight of two other visitors. One, he recognized who answered the door to the manor, his aunt.

            Lynne came forward, giving him a hug. "I'm so glad you're awake…The doctors didn't know how long you'd be…"

            He patted her back reassuringly. "I'm fine. It's good to see you…" 

            Lynne turned to an Asian woman that Sanosuke didn't recognize. But he knew who she was. Her eyes were moist, filled with so many emotions.

            "Mom…this is Sano..."

            Naname released a breath.

            Sanosuke's chest tightened and expanded at the sight of her. She was here. He finally was able to see her. He wasn't sure whether to cry, cheer, or shout.

            "Mom." He tried out the word. It felt nice. Then he grinned. "I never thought I'd say that…"

            She laughed through her tears. "I…I never thought I'd hear it from you…" She took a deep breath. "I…I'm sorry I wasn't here for you earlier…"  

            "Excuse me…" another female voice entered.

            Sanosuke looked up, surprised to Sharon and his grandfather.

            She smiled at him in greeting. "It's good to know that you woke so quickly."

            "He's determined," Kaishou said gruffly. 

            "I just wanted to stop in quickly." Sharon grasped her father-in-law's arm. "Why don't we give Sanosuke and Naname some time alone?"

            "Wait," Kaishou said. 

            Sanosuke narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. 

            "Spending time…in the chapel there…" Kaishou admitted, then shrugged. "When you have time to think…you just…" He coughed. "Anyway. Like Sharon told you…you're always welcome to our home, Sanosuke. You can even bring your mom, your sister, and aunt, if you'd like." 

            Sanosuke's jaw dropped while everyone looked at him in surprise. 

            Kaishou looked away. "After Senichi and I…did…what we did…my son was never really the same after that. We were both foolish for thinking that we knew what was best for our children. It was wrong…" He glanced at Naname. "My son…cared very much for you. Twenty-seven years is a long time to live with regrets. I should have never…" He took a breath. "I'm not asking for forgiveness, because I don't deserve it. But I do realize that what I did…"

            "It's all right," Naname spoke up. Everyone turned to face her. "I will be honest and say that I will never forget what you…and my father did. But what matters now is that I have my son. And if he wishes to see you…I won't stop him."

            Everyone turned to Sanosuke.

            He cleared his throat. What did he want? His mother and sister, who obviously were ready to be a family? His stepmother, who had so generously accepted him, even though how difficult it must have been to know that her husband had loved another? And could he ever, truly, trust his grandfather?

            "I…I'm going to need time," he answered slowly. "But…I don't…want any more lies…no more…lying. Period." 

~

            "So how's everything going?" Misao asked at dessert Tuesday afternoon.

            "Sanosuke should be checking out of the hospital soon," Kaoru said over her banana split. "Kenshin and I saw him this morning." 

            "How's his family?" Megumi asked.

            "His mom hasn't left his side." 

            Megumi sat back, smiling in relief. "That's good to know."

            "And it sounds like Sanosuke's willing to give his grandfather a chance," Kaoru added. 

            "That's real nice of him," Misao piped up.

            "Yeah. He should be heading off to Virginia in a couple days."

            Megumi smiled wistfully. "I'm really going to miss him…"

            Kaoru set down her spoon, studying her friend. "He's been asking about you. Lynne told me he asked a couple times." 

            Megumi bit her lip. "I thought I'd give him time with his family…" 

            Kaoru smiled at that. "Yeah. He knows."

            Megumi's brown eyes widened. "He does?"

            "Yeah. But he's still wondering why you stayed away." 

            "I'd like to see him before he goes," Megumi spoke up.

            "I'm going to pick him up from the hospital tomorrow. He leaves for Virginia this weekend. But he's going to be spending time with his mom before he leaves." 

            "It's probably for the best." 

            Kaoru placed a hand on Megumi's arm. "He wants to see you. I think he's saving his last day for you. From the moment he checks out until then…he's going to be with his mom."

            Megumi shifted. "Why the special treatment? He really should spend time with his mother."

            "Because-"

            "And don't give me that Sanosuke cheerleader routine, Kaoru," Megumi warned, her eyes flashing.

            "Thank you! Oh, thank you, someone for saying it!" Misao crowed.

            "What is this, a double team?" Kaoru demanded, grinning. She crossed her arms. "If you must know, Megumi, there are things called friendship in this world-"

            "All right, all right." 

            "How's Aoshi?" Kaoru asked.

            "The same." Misao glanced at Megumi. "He's remembering a lot more now. He remembers up until the point when he first started working with Lieutenant Williams…which was months after the hospital mess. That's a lot to remember for the past three years. I'd say give him a week, and he'll remember everything."

            "That's great." Kaoru smiled. "So next weekend why don't we have brunch to celebrate?" Kaoru asked. "I found a place that serves crème brulee French toast…"

            "Oooh…" Misao's eyes glazed over. 

            Megumi took a sip of her water. "I'll be in San Diego." 

            The two looked at her. "For what?" Misao demanded.

            Megumi cleared his throat. "The Navy started this program with their civilian physicians…they basically go around to various Navy hospitals around the world and work there for a few weeks with other physicians and attend conferences." 

            "Weeks?" Misao echoed. "When…when did you-?"

            "I…told you two about this back in November..." Megumi reminded.

            "But that doesn't mean we'll remember it now!" Misao exclaimed. Then she pulled out her planner from her small backpack, flipping through the pages. "I mean…oh. Crap. I did write it down. 'Megs attending conference in San Diego…'"

            "I completely forgot..." Kaoru cringed.

            "How many weeks?" Misao asked. "I have you down here coming back the tenth of February…But…by the time you come back…"  

            "I can't believe your conference came so soon," Kaoru exclaimed, shaking her head. "And Kenshin and I already bought the house. We're supposed to move in three weeks and you won't be there to see it!" 

            "I'm really sorry…" Megumi felt bad enough as it was. 

A/N: Am tired. Just a lil further. I apologize if it seems like I'm rushing. I would like to give everyone their happy ending…and possibly polish later on. Much later on.

BTW, I must have been in a STRANGE mood when I did this fanart…Yes, Sano has short hair due to regulations, it's AU, which can take away some distinguishing characteristics…but this is for you enthusiastic Sano/Meg fans. (For the few that DO read this among the A/Meg shippers…) www (dot) geocities (dot) com (slash) cheriescorner (slash) Gallery (slash) images (slash) smbeach (dot) jpg


	21. Part 20: Parting

Part 20: Parting

            Several days had passed.

            Bit by bit, Aoshi's memory was returning. She'd spend a little time with him each day, due to Misao's cajoling. She didn't know what to think sometimes…she wasn't sure if her company was wanted. But he never objected to it. 

            So when Megumi showed up at the Shinomori/Makimachi household, this time, she carried a small box of Aoshi's belongings she found in her apartment. He might need them while she was away.

            Aoshi opened the door. Was that a hint of warmth in his eyes? Or was she imagining it? 

            "Come in." 

            "I…I can't stay long," she explained, stepping inside. 

            As he moved inside the house, she set the box on one of the counter stools. 

            "I…" She turned to face him. "I brought some of your things over…in case you need them."

            "I see." He began examining the items in the box. Mostly clothes and books. "Is…there…a reason you're returning this?"

            Strange question. "You…might need them."

            "Misao tells me that you're leaving," he said quietly.

            "That's right. For work."

            "Where are you going?"

            "San Diego."

            A hint of a smile appeared. "Misao was born in San Diego. Their naval hospital is located in a park comprised of many museums and a famous zoo."

            "I'll…be sure to look around." She felt his eyes on her for several long moments. Then she turned away. "I…should get going."

            "Megumi." 

            She closed her eyes for a moment, opened them before facing him. "Yes?"

            "This…is difficult for everyone. I…want to remember everything that's happened."

            "I know." Megumi took a deep breath. When he remembered, would he feel the same? While she'd never run away from life's problems, her trip might be the medicine she needed. She wanted to get away…just for herself. When she came back, then things would settle. She was going to miss him so much. She thought of reaching out…indulging in any brief contact, enough to last her for four weeks, but she wasn't sure it would be welcome. "You are remembering some things, and that's good. I…wish I could do something else for you, but-"

            "You've been patient," he interrupted gently. "You also have a job to do. Am I wrong in assuming that your ambitious nature was one of the qualities I found attractive?"

            Megumi smiled softly. Only Aoshi could make attraction sound so…logical. He was ambitious like her. That drive was one of the things that had attracted them to each other much later on after their first meeting. "No…you're not wrong about that." 

            His lips turned up slightly at the corners. It was a sad, but accepting gesture. She wondered if even a small part of him would miss her.

            "When do you leave?"

            She looked up. "Monday." 

            His eyes met and held hers for several moments. "Then I wish you a safe trip." 

            "Thank you..."

~

            Sanosuke had saved Sunday morning just for Megumi. With a plea to drop him off at the airport. 

           She hadn't minded. When she had left Aoshi's home yesterday, she spent time with her aunts and father. Later today, Kaoru and Misao would be treating her to the best dessert café in Honolulu. 

            She and Sanosuke sat at a picnic table, facing Kuhio Beach. He had spent the last two hours telling her about his new family. She was genuinely happy for him. He came to Hawaii and got exactly what he wanted. It had taken a couple bumps in the road, but other than that, things were going his way.

            Then he was silent. Megumi looked up to see Sanosuke studying her, his eyes serious.

            "What is it?"

            He looked away. "So how's Aoshi doing?"

            "Okay. He's remembering little by little." 

            "Must be killing you."

            "The waiting is hard on everyone. Misao, more so. She's not used to Aoshi the way he is now." 

            "And you?"

            "I can only be as supportive as he'll let me," Megumi answered. She sighed, glancing at him over her shoulder. "So what are you going to do when you get back to Norfolk?"

            He shrugged. "Sell the house. I already put in a transfer request." 

            "Where?"

            "Anywhere but Norfolk," he responded dryly.

            Megumi's eyes widened. "Are you and Kat going to-?"

            "Hell no." At her expression, he continued, "It's over. Been over. Should have been over."

            "Such conviction…" She almost laughed out loud.

            "I may be slow sometimes at catching on, but once I catch on, I react fast enough," he replied.

            She shook her head, smiling. "There's no doubt about that." He was looking at her with an expression she wasn't sure she wanted to dissect. So she looked towards the ocean.

            "I wish I had married you, instead," Sanosuke said softly.

            Megumi quickly turned to face him. "What-?"

            "You probably don't want to hear this, but I'm going to say it, anyway." Sanosuke sighed. "Look at all you've done for me…without ever asking for anything. You helped me find out more about my dad…my sister…my mom…You even arranged it so my entire family would be there when I woke up in the hospital." He raked a hand through his short hair. "If I had been a better man, I would have never left you and I would have married you. You know how people talk about the one person in their lives who got away. Well, you're mine." She opened her mouth to protest, but he waved a hand. "And don't tell me that I'm just being grateful…I know the difference between being grateful and what I'm feeling now." 

            Amazing how well he knew her. What was it about some people that made them form such connections? She supposed that she and Sano would always remain close. And while she respected Sano's honesty, she knew that they both knew that what they shared now was far more valuable than what they had so few years before. 

            "Thank you. For saying that," Megumi said. Then surprising him, she leaned over, wrapping her arms around his neck, her cheek pressed against his. "I love you, too, you idiot."

            "Yeah, but not enough to run away with me," he said wryly, wrapping his arms around her waist. Then he said huskily, "I'm really going to miss you." 

            "You'll be so busy fighting women off now that you're single again you'll forget all about us." She was going to miss him, too.  

            "No way…"

~

            When they got to the airport, Sano got out of the car as she popped the trunk. 

            "Thanks again, fox-lady. For everything." He set his bag on the curb and turned to her as she came around to his side of the car.

            "You're welcome." Megumi smiled at him. "Anytime you're in town to visit your family, give me a call."

            "I will." He gave her one last brief hug and kissed her cheek. "Take care of your man, all right? He loves you, so he'll come around." 

            She laughed softly. "Thanks."

            Then a gleam entered his eyes. "But if things don't go well with him…you call me, I'll fly straight here so fast and give you the best se-"

            Megumi immediately covered his mouth with her hand, shock and laughter in her brown eyes. "Sanosuke Sagara! You are so…I can't believe you!" 

            He pulled her hand away. "You get embarrassed too easily now, fox-lady." Then he shook his head disapprovingly. "And don't go causing trouble when you're away." 

            Her mouth dropped. "Sano! What makes you think-?"

            "Don't give me that, I know you!" He grinned. "Four whole weeks without Aoshi around to keep you in check…"

            Megumi rolled her eyes. "I do not need to be kept in check." Then she dismissed him with a flick of her hand. "Go. Get out of here. And don't come back anytime soon." 

            He winked. "Bye, Megumi."

            While she entered her car, he turned to enter the terminal. He was really going to miss this place. But luckily, he had plenty of reasons to come back and visit. Besides, he was looking forward to going back to Norfolk and settling things there.

            His house felt empty. But it didn't matter to him. He wasn't going to be living in it for long, anyway. He had gotten home from Hawaii early Monday morning. 

            And had promptly passed out. 

            When he woke up, it was just past the afternoon. Jetlag was still on him.

            He was single again. It was strange…not being with another person anymore. When he first joined the Navy, he'd had his share of brief affairs, one-night stands. Casual relationships had worked for him. And when he came to Hawaii, things changed. He fell in love for the first time, loved and hated it because their relationship was so rocky. 

            And then he came to Virginia. He had recovered from his first love, and later on, he found someone new. They had been happy, too. But not at all the levels that counted. Most of their problems were like little rocks that grew into bigger ones, before they couldn't even be chiseled away. 

            He frowned. Did someone have to try a certain number of times before getting the relationship thing right? 

            Not that he had a problem with the way things were with Megumi. He missed her already. Weird how close some people could be. A person apparently couldn't have two best friends, but he considered Kenshin and Megumi his. He moved to climb out of bed, only to find Kat standing in the doorway of his bedroom.

            "Shit." He blew out a breath. "What the hell are you doing here?" 

~

            "Call us when you get there," Kaoru said as she dropped Megumi off at Honolulu Airport.

            Megumi was bringing very little with her. A large rollaway, a canvas bag, and a laptop case. It would be enough to get by for four weeks. 

            "I will…"

            "Misao said she'd keep an eye on Aoshi and let you know of any changes."

            "Thanks. I'll call her when I get there." 

            Kaoru's eyes misted over. "I'm going to miss you!"

            "You can't cry," Megumi chided. "You did that yesterday!"

            "I know, but still…" The younger woman gave her a hug.

            Megumi was trying not to get emotional herself. It would be the first time she went away from home. Her aunts had been emotionally distraught, her father could barely keep his controlled demeanor, Misao and Kaoru combined had gone through four packs of travel tissues. "I'm sorry I can't be there for your big move-in day."

            "That's okay…you'll just have to come over on 'Girl Day' and we'll all do stuff. You can teach me to cook or something. Or give us our souvenir gifts."

            Megumi laughed through teary eyes. "I'll do that..."

~

            Kat swallowed. "I…wanted to see you…"

            Sanosuke crossed his arms. "What for?"

            "Please don't be like this…"

            "You cancelled on me, Kat." 

            "You're angry…" she sighed.

            "Not really," he responded. "I just don't care, anymore." 

            She sighed again, watching as he rose to his feet. "How…was Hawaii?"

            "It was great." Sano began unpacking his bag, tossing various clothes in the laundry.

            Kat continued to look at him. 

            "I met my mother, my half-sister, my aunt, my stepmother, my grandfather…" he shrugged. 

            "I'm…I'm happy for you," Kat declared.

            "Good." He kept his voice calm and quiet.

            "Sano, stop it." Kat blew out a breath, clenching her fists. "I'm sorry I cancelled our wedding. I know that what I did was stupid. I was jealous, I was insecure…but I had every reason to be."

            Sano frowned, stopping his unpacking and watched as she continued on.

            "I know I'm not perfect. But you just can't turn emotions off," she argued. "And I still love you. I refuse to believe that you stopped loving me."

            She had to be kidding. Was she that self-centered? Sano mentally shook his head. Okay, he didn't feel the same about her.

            "Listen, Kat…life's unpredictable. What sucks is that sometimes people realize what they want when they can't have it anymore." He shrugged again. "It took a lot of guts for you to come out here. I respect that."

            "You mean to tell me that you don't…"

            "I want you to be happy," Sano said slowly. "But I don't think you'd be happy with me."

            Her eyes narrowed. "Cut the noble crap, Sano. It's not you."

            His eyes hardened. "And to be honest…the last two weeks told me that I wouldn't be happy with you, either. You should marry a nice guy in the medical field who has a family just like yours. You'd understand each other better."  

            "Don't start insulting me-"

            "Look, Kat, are you gonna argue with everything I say?" he challenged. "I do want you to be happy. It's just not gonna be with me, that's all." 

            They were silent for several long moments.

            "You're not even going to give me a chance to-"

            "Listen, Kat, you dumped me because you couldn't handle me being close friends with another female, right?" Sano asked. At her nod, he added, "There are some people who just can't handle that. And if that's the case, they don't have any business being married to someone who's close friends with the opposite sex."

            "She was your first love, Sano."

            "So? How does that make anything different?"

            "Do you still love her?"

            He looked at the ceiling. "I can't believe I'm hearing this…" 

            "Do you?" she swallowed. "And I want the truth." 

            "Me answering isn't going to make a difference," he responded. "If you wanted to work things out, and I was going for it, there'd always be that insecurity between us. I won't have a relationship like that."

            "But Sano-"

            "And it's more than that. As nice as your family is…you have to let them go so you can live a life with whoever you plan to marry." He frowned thoughtfully. "We made a lot of mistakes…I fooled myself into thinking that we were happy when the same problems kept showing up. Relationships are about growing and taking things to a higher level, not going at the same rate." 

            Kat looked away. "You're…right. I…don't know what to say..."

            "Maybe it's both our faults we let it happen, I don't know…But sometimes…things just don't work out the way you thought. And…you just don't want to deal with them anymore." He glanced at the ceiling again and said quietly, "I'm going to sell this house. I've already requested a transfer."

            She bit her lip. "You're going to move away…?"

            "It sounds like a good idea."

            "For you?"

            "There's not really any reason to be here anymore…" 

            She ducked her head. "So…it's really over."

            "I'm sorry…" Sano didn't know what else he could say. 

            "Yeah…me, too." 

            And she turned and left. Strangely enough, it felt good to let her go. He could finally move on. 

~

            A few days later, Sanosuke logged onto his computer to find a message:

_Sano,_

_            How's __Norfolk__? I bet you miss the warm weather. I came to __San Diego__ a few days ago…it's cold. I miss __Hawaii__ already. _

_            This brand new program seems to be working pretty well so far. I live in a multiplex owned by this retired Navy couple, and it's right next to __Balboa__Park__ – a very beautiful place, I might add. They seemed to have bad luck with tenants in the past. Apparently the husband's godson works in Navy Housing…they made arrangements to have their multiplex house any Navy personnel who are new in town. Would you believe that there's an 18-month waiting period for enlisted to get into Navy housing? _

_            Unfortunately, I don't have a car, but I do have a bus pass and I'm just minutes from downtown, so I'm not too bored. _

_            I went walking this morning and was nearly run over by a trailer. Some college students apparently were moving into their new place and weren't watching the street. A Navy pilot actually came to my rescue. He lives just down the street from me and was going for a run when he noticed what was happening. He managed to pull me to safety, but it was rather embarrassing…_

_            One of the nurses is coming over in a few hours to show me downtown nightlife._

_            I'll talk to you soon._

_~ Megumi_

            Sano chuckled before typing back:

_Damn, Fox-lady,_

_            It's only been five days since you got there  and already you're getting in trouble. _

_            I should be receiving new orders by end of the month. I told them I want __Florida__ or __California__. Either place works._

_            It sounds like you're in a real busy place. Good that the new program's working out for you. And good to see you're having fun, you need it. Don't you get to visit another hospital at the end of the year? You know which one you wanna go to?_

_            Have fun in downtown. Don't get too crazy. You really need someone to keep you in check. How's Aoshi doing? Misao keeping you updated? Jo-chan told me that Misao said he's remembering more and more. If that's what's happening, he'll remember your fine self and start to miss you like hell.  _

_~Sano _

**_….finis?_****__**

A/N: Can you see where this is going? =P

I could have made this fic longer, but as **eriesalia**pointed out about 2-3 chapters earlier, I needed to start thinking about ending it, and as **daiji** said, writing too many chapters after would stretch it too thin. I'm not for writing oodles of chapters, anyway. ^_^ Again, I do apologize for the abruptness. I am glad, however, that Sano was reunited with his family. I originally started this fic for him, so I wanted to end it with him. And I apologize for not sending Aoshi & Megs to the altar. =P The amnesia bit wasn't meant to be drawn out like a soap opera, just to give Aoshi and Megumi a little breathing room...even more so now that she's 2000 miles away from the man she loves who doesn't QUITE remember how much she means to him… (ducks any flying objects) Anyway, I do promise you that Aoshi's well on his way to full recovery. 

Thanks to the readers, reviewers, and shippers for your support and feedback.

NEXT: (OMG, am I insane???) Megumi's on her own in an unfamiliar place for four whole weeks. No friends, no family...How does she keep herself entertained? (MUCH shorter fic with MUCH less drama.)  


End file.
